Much Ado About Kasumi
by Valk the Talk
Summary: Sometimes things do change!  Two people, through utterly random actions, begin to see things differently.  Maybe the Tendo agreement can be handled better in the hands of a different sister?  Rated T for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Much Ado about Kasumi

By Valk the Talk

Disclaimer: I own zip of Ranma 1/2 , unfortunately.

Chapter 1

From what seemed a long ways off, a constant ringing slowly brought Kasumi Tendo to wakefulness, if one could call it that. Normally, morning time was Kasumi's domain. Sleep let her go the moment her alarm would sound at 4:30 in the morning, unlike her sisters. Nabiki was particularly bad, as she would resume the living only after drinking her usual cup of coffee. However, today was very different for Kasumi, who felt like she was rising from underwater. She looked at the clock with a bleary-eyed stare that, if the clock had any type of awareness and human-like bodily control, would be sweating bullets at the expression of the Tendo sister. It was this moment that set in motion her fate—Kasumi Tendo hit the snooze button.

Kasumi had, in all actuality, hit the snooze button only three other times in her history since taking over the household duties of the Tendo's, all of which occurred when she was feeling ill. Not that this registered to the young woman at the moment, especially not now with so much on her mind. As she turned over in her soft bed to return to her dreams that she no longer remembered, her mind began to work through the problems she fell asleep last night mulling. Yes, Kasumi Tendo had problems; or rather her household had problems that she wished to help solve. The main focus of her problems was obvious: Ranma Saotome.

Ranma was a sweet boy, and though no one would argue that he wasn't a diamond in the rough, with the emphasis on the rough part, Kasumi felt Akane was lucky to have him.

_ If she'd just take him already_, she mused with a mental chuckle. For all his posturing it was easy to tell that he cared for the girl, especially after his return from Jusendo. Kasumi had heard what he'd done to save her life, stealing it back from the madness that was Ranma's conflict with Saffron. Still, the failed wedding seemed to have sapped any goodwill left in Akane Tendo. Kasumi rarely raised her voice in anger, but she was sorely tempted to speak rather harshly to her middle sister about her part in orchestrating that disaster.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, wondering where to go from here. Akane's fuse was the shortest it had ever been, and even she could see Ranma's patience and nerves were wearing thin. Being malleted across the sky for not complimenting her nicely enough was a stretch; the fact that Ranma complimented her _at all_ should be worth many a notation. Just went to show how much the boy had changed in his time with the Tendo's, but unfortunately for as much Ranma seemed to be growing past his father's failed parenting, Akane seemed to be regressing back into her comfortable anger zone.

A brief flicker of thought teased itself across her mind that she quickly tossed aside. Yes, strictly speaking he was only required to marry a Tendo, which did not necessarily mean Akane, but that wouldn't work. Nabiki didn't feel that way about him other than possibly as a toy, something to play with and then move on when she'd had her fun. Kasumi loved her sister very dearly, but it was obvious that Ranma had not swayed her middle sister's heart in the romantic sense, though if anything after Jusendo and the failed marriage ceremony Nabiki did seem to have dialed down her antagonism, if not outright shown some semblance of caring about the martial artist. That was something at least, Kasumi supposed.

Groaning, she snuggled deeper into her covers, not wanting to leave their comfort, or think about who that left to consider. No, Kasumi liked Ranma a lot, maybe even loved him for all that he'd done for their family—saving Akane from various princes/situations, helping Nabiki keep the dojo in the black through her various schemes, and even the odd moment of helping herself around the house and or speaking to her about one thing or another. If it was one thing that Kasumi felt, it was relegated to the background more often than not, so anytime Ranma brought his troubles to her attention it made Kasumi feel like she was a part of something more than simply playing housekeeper. No, her feelings for Ranma were more along the lines of a little brother, and she wanted her little brother to be happy, as she wanted the same for her family. Kasumi didn't want the engagement simply on those grounds alone, it would feel too weird. Not to mention there _was_ that nice doctor…

The alarm rang again, this time fully rousing Kasumi from her sleep induced meeting with herself. Deciding to finally acquiesce, she slowly sat up, throwing off the covers to begin the day. She gathered her bath supplies and stumbled to the furo, intent on washing away her sleepiness. Undressing, she didn't even give the already steamy nature of inner bathroom a moments notice. Sliding open the inner door, Kasumi expected to have to start filling the tub, so she was relatively surprised to find it full of water. Yet her biggest surprise, no pun intended, came from the young man who was rising out of the tub.

Time seemed to stop as Kasumi stared at the wide eyed and naked form of Ranma Saotome, muscles flexing in slow motion, water slowly cascading down his body, his form that of rising to exit the tub. One foot out, one in, and his…oh my.

Oh…oh my.

The flush that was already attacking her skin before Kasumi entered seemed to erupt like a volcano, and the last thought that Kasumi had before blacking out was remembering moments ago how she thought of Ranma as a little brother.

_ Not anymore_.

* * *

Ranma Saotome bolted upright from his futon, panting from the result of another nightmare. Putting his head in his hands, he massaged his cheeks and forehead, trying to put those dreadful feelings past him. Akane was alive, and the Tendo's did not hate him. He looked at the clock beside his futon, which read a little more than half past four. It was a little earlier than he normally awoke, but he doubted he wanted to return to the world of dreams with another nightmare waiting in the wings. He got up and headed toward the furo, hopefully to soak away his tiredness. Unfortunately, it was an ache that he couldn't seem to ease no matter how hot the water was or how long he stayed in the tub. He was mentally exhausted of the repetition his life had become.

Turning on the furo to begin heating the water, he sat on the stool in the tiled bathroom, splashing himself with cold water to begin cleaning. As the change took place, she looked into the mirror across the way, seeing into his shorter blue eyed self. The crimson hair that met her stare was not as repulsive to his male nature as it once was. His female body had its uses, scamming free sweets being only one of the nice things, another being an alternate fighting mode, sacrificing power for speed. Never had she thought of taking advantage of her girl form, as she felt it an insult to women, not to mention she didn't want to fall into what Akane was always reporting her to be: some kind of pervert.

"I ain't no stinkin' pervert damn it!" she growled, bringing forth the dream once again. It was a nightmare she was familiar with. She didn't save Akane from Saffron, and she returned to haunt Ranma forever, turning the remaining Tendo's against her, convincing them she was guilty of the worst offences. Their eyes held condemnation, repulsion and though she'd never admit it, it frightened her beyond belief. Honestly, Nabiki he could handle, Soun he could handle, but Kasumi…looking at him like that…

Her shudder brought realization that the furo was ready for use, steam emanating from the water welcomingly. Slowly easing herself into the water, it triggered the welcome change, thrusting her back into the male mold he was most comfortable with. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about it. That look on Kasumi's face was unthinkable.

Yet, something was definitely wrong with Akane, especially if he was starting to have nightmares about it. Sure, he cared for the girl, probably did lov…care for her a great deal, after all the words he said after he defeated Saffron were not one's Ranma Saotome said lightly. But it was like she didn't anymore…if she ever did. The failed wedding was horrible for all involved; it didn't show the best side of anyone, except maybe Kasumi, who didn't cause any kind of trouble. Akane could have told him about the Nannichuan, and then he wouldn't have run off. Nabiki could have refrained from informing the fiancée brigade, which brought along the fellow suitors into the madness…not that he _wanted_ to marry Akane but…maybe it wouldn't have been too bad…

Ranma slammed his hand down on the water, creating a small geyser that splashed back down as warm rain for a moment. None of it mattered now, not when Akane was doing her best to make his life a living hell. Whether it was simply the result of the wedding or her finally snapping, he wasn't sure, but Ranma knew something was up. He was being attacked for the merest of reasons now, and she seemed to be using ever more power in those swings—he was actually starting to feel some semblance of damage from them. It used to be some unspoken joke between the two of them. But now…

If there was ever a moment for tears, the hopelessness that Ranma felt in that moment would have been enough to cause them, but he couldn't cry. That would be weakness, and he couldn't be weak. Ranma attributed it to some form of manly ideal, but deep down he knew the reality. It was a strong wall, but it was becoming more brittle—one serious crack and it would come tumbling down, unable to stop the roiling emotions beneath.

Sighing, he leaned his head against the tub, and out loud voiced the one thing he wished he knew above all else.

"What am I supposed ta do now?" Realizing he'd finally let that question out, he knew something had to change, shift, move before it all came tumbling down. And it didn't happen laying in the bath. Getting up, he took a step out of the furo before freezing as he heard the most dreaded sound known to man—the sound of the bathroom door opening. He resigned himself to the horror of Akane's mallet only to be shocked beyond his wildest dreams.

Kasumi, sweet, lovely Kasumi stood before him, holding her towel and bath supplies utterly naked, and she was also frozen, unmoving from the doorway. Her mouth was slightly open in a gape, and her eyes wide in surprise. Damn it all, I did get up early; I should have realized she wasn't up yet when the furo wasn't ready! But the sign was out, wasn't it?

None of that mattered a moment later when her eyes rolled and she began to collapse to the ground, her bathing supplies falling every which way. Ranma acted on instinct and jumping the length of the bathroom caught her before she collapsed to the hard tile.

Ranma clinched his teeth trying to hold onto himself, pleading to stay strong, but this was a truly mind-blowing moment. He hadn't really thought about the absolute beauty of the elder Tendo sister in quite a while, not since she won Miss Beachside in that small red two-piece so long ago, but seeing her like this, with not a shred of clothing…

"No no no no no no no," he intoned quickly, shaking himself out the thought process that his other brain wanted to initiate, or if he was honest with himself, continue. Kasumi, the ultimate sweetheart was in his arms helpless and needed his aid. No matter her physical beauty, he needed to do something.

Ranma started by feeling her pulse, trying to ignore how soft her skin was, and the numerous places that it was touching his own. Alright, she was alive, but obviously had fainted. Why?

It was that moment he realized the position he was in with the eldest Tendo, and what it would mean if a certain person walked in. Which of course was the worst thing he could have done, as everyone knows once you think of something as being the worst thing possible, that thing will undoubtedly occur. Murphy usually sees to that.

The sound of the bathroom door echoed again, and Ranma gulped in hopelessness as he saw Akane standing there in her jogging suit, obviously having just finished her morning run. For a moment, their eyes met and nothing happened, yet Ranma knew it was the calm before the eruption. Her brain was processing now…Ranma naked…Kasumi naked…unconscious in naked Ranma's arms, Ranma is a pervert, RANMA IS DOING SOMETHING PERVERTED TO MY SISTER.

Boot action: Ultimate Mallet…initiate.

"RANMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KASUMI!"

Maybe someone in China didn't hear her, but Ranma was sure the rest of the household couldn't have missed it, save Nabiki. Even awoken in surprise, she doesn't process right off. Akane's aura was glowing quite ferociously, and mallet was already prepared with a snarl on her face as she approached the pair of them crouched on the tile floor.

"Akane, Kasumi needs—" Ranma was cut off by the upswing of the mallet, and he realized he had three options. Let him and Kasumi get pounded, drop Kasumi and evacuate, or stop the mallet. She was obviously not going to listen to reason, and possibly harm Kasumi in the process, even if by accident. Her temper had caused far enough damage.

He was over it.

Her downswing told him all he needed to know anyway, that she was lost in the moment—the rage had consumed her. Depending on the amount of force, Kasumi would be hit slightly in this, and that simply wasn't going to happen.

*CRACK*

The ki mallet disintegrated as Ranma used the Breaking Point on the object, leaving Akane holding a handle. The shock of the blowback threw her back a few steps, but the shock of Ranma deflecting one of her strikes finished her off, leaving her gaping.

"Enough!" He shouted, startling her out of her moment. "Kasumi walked in on me by accident and then fainted. She needs help, not ya accusin' me of somethin' that didn' happen alright?" Ignoring Akane for the moment, he reached up and put a hand on Kasumi's forehead. He sighed, finding what he had been afraid of.

"Look, she's gotta high fever. No wonder she passed out, I dunno how she's even on her feet. Or was." Ranma mumbled the last part to himself, if anything than to keep the errant thoughts from crossing his mind of the beauty still displayed in front of him. He looked up to see Akane still fuming.

"Akane, I need ya ta calm down." Ranma stated softly, looking her directly in the eyes. "Can ya do that, fer Kasumi?"

Akane closed her eyes, her teeth still gritted but seemed to relax some, and nodded once.

"Good. I need ya ta take her back ta her room, get her in somethin' warm and tuck her back in. I'll talk ta Dr. Tofu later and see if we can't get her somethin' fer it."

She opened her eyes again, and a tick was going under her left eye. Ranma knew he hadn't heard the end of it, but if Kasumi got taken care of, that's what was important. He stood and lifted her body, proffering her to Akane. If there was one good thing about Akane, it was her strength. Her arms didn't sag a millimeter as she took on Kasumi's weight. Wordlessly and without a look she turned and marched through the still open bathroom doors. Ranma followed her to shut the door behind her, sighing what felt like one for the ages.

Quickly toweling off, he dressed just as fast, wanting to get out of the "crime zone" so to speak as fast as possible. He opened the door again, just in time to see Soun and Genma eyeing him rather suspiciously. He loved the trust he got, he really did.

"Boy…"

"Ranma, what did—"

"Stop, both of ya." Ranma held up his hand, cutting this off at the pass. "I did nothin' ta Kasumi, she walked in on me by accident and fainted. She's got a high fever; I'm honestly surprised she coulda walked this far. Akane is putting her back ta bed. That's all."

Ranma walked past the both of them before they could respond, heading to start breakfast. He figured he could handle it for a few days while Kasumi recovered.

It seemed Akane did rouse everyone out of bed as not long after that Nabiki appeared in the kitchen well before her usual time. Luckily Ranma had figured she'd be down soon enough, and had the coffee already percolating while he began to fix the miso after getting the rice going.

"Mornin' Ranma," Nabiki mumbled, sitting at the kitchen table with her head down on it, waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Mornin' Nabs," Ranma echoed, turning back to the task. He'd been loath to, but Ranma also had donned the customary apron as well, not wanting to start the day with food stains on his clothing. Something he was sure she'd comment on when she finally roused herself.

It was a quiet few minutes before Nabiki finally dived in, savoring her black gold. It was another minute of blissful silence, other than the sounds of breakfast being cooked before Nabiki shot off her opening volley.

"So Saotome, not content to just walk in on Akane or myself in the bath, you're starting early with Kasumi now?" The remark was said casually, but he could feel the heat in it. If there was one thing Nabiki did care about, it was her family—not that she openly admitted it. Not rising to her bait, Ranma answered her evenly.

"Other way 'round, Nabs."

"Oh? I find that hard to believe, Saotome. This is coming from the guy holding her naked body against his own in a rather tight embrace as I hear it." He sighed visibly, and turned to look at her, apron and all. She smirked slightly at the sight, but her eyes were cold—this was the Ice Queen of Furinkan High right here. She took a sip of coffee waiting for him to answer. At the very least, she gave him a chance to say his piece, something Akane never did.

"I guess Akane also failed ta mention she's got a high fever? And that I caught her before she fainted onto the tile?" She raised an eyebrow but Ranma was done with the suspicion as he turned back around. How could they think he'd do something to Kasumi?

"Hmm, yes I suppose that slipped her mind. What happened?" Ranma could hear the sigh in her own voice, knowing that she jumped to conclusions herself must be a hard pill to swallow.

"I woke up early from a nightmare—" wincing that he'd given out a tad more information than he'd meant to, "and decided ta go ahead and get an early bath in before the craziness started. I was gettin' out just as Kasumi was openin' the door. We looked at each other a moment and she fainted. The surprise musta been enough ta do it, she had a pretty high fever. I'm surprised she was up at all. I jumped in and caught her before she hit her head on the tile, and had just enough time ta check her pulse when Akane walked in. I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"Yes, say no more. I'm sure I know what sister dear would say and do." Ranma could hear her get up and had thought she left for a moment, before he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see her face, which was a touch concerned and…was that appreciation?

"Ranma, thanks. I should have known better," she smiled lightly, and headed out of the kitchen after refilling her cup.

Ranma blinked for a moment, and realized that Nabiki had been nicer to him since the wedding fiasco. All in all, he was thankful for any break he could get.

Breakfast at the table was a mostly quiet affair, although Akane continued to send him death glares—though whether it was because of his cooking being fit for human consumption, not to mention complimented on by Nabiki and surprisingly Soun, or over the Kasumi affair he wasn't sure. Most likely being a combination of both. Ranma sat far enough away from Genma that his "speed training" was impossible to pursue without easily being stopped. Ranma quickly assembled a tray on the side and stood.

"I'm gonna check on Kasumi and take her some breakfast if she's up. Do ya know where she keeps the thermometer?"

"Oh no you don't you pervert!" Akane's eyes flashed as she slammed down her chopsticks. "You stay the hell away from my sister! I'll do it."

"Akane, I'd be happy to let ya do it, but I know more about medicine than ya. We both know Doc can't get near her without actin' all funny. We gotta know what's goin' on with her without lettin' him see her when I can handle it." Ranma explained slowly, trying to make her understand. It wasn't that he wanted to see her face again, no sir. That didn't enter into it at all. He told his subconscious to shut up.

"I don't care. There's no way I'm gonna—" Akane started, but was silenced. By Nabiki.

"Akane, shut up already." Nabiki also slammed her chopsticks down on the table. "I want my sister healthy if she's sick, and if Ranma knows more then let him do his job. I swear to Kami I'm getting tired of your 'stuck up princess' attitude. Not everything goes the way you want and you can't do everything yourself. Deal with it."

"Oh, just like I'm supposed to 'deal with' you ruining my wedding?" Akane said acidly, now glaring at the middle Tendo. Nabiki visibly winced, but didn't drop her gaze from Akane.

"I've told you I'm sorry about that, though I firmly believe you weren't ready for marriage. This kind of thing proves it. Ranma knows what he's doing, and I trust him. Do you?"

"No, I don't! Why should I? My wedding ruined and he still goes around with those floozies!" Akane snarled, picking up her chopsticks again and broke them easily in half.

"Akane…" whispered Nabiki in disbelief.

Ranma's shoulders visibly dropped at hearing this, and his head bowed to his chest. She didn't trust him. Not after Herb, or Saffron, or any of the other times she required saving when her ass was in the fire. Why? What had he done to lose her faith in him? Did he even ever have it? It hurt…a lot. But Kasumi needed help, and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way to help the nicest woman he knew. Not even Akane. He'd deal with his own feelings later, like always—away from everyone else.

"Nabiki. The thermometer, where is it?"

"Ranma! You're not—"!

"It's in the kitchen, with the first aid kit. Kasumi usually keeps it downstairs now. Check the pantry corner."

"Thanks Nabs." Without looking at Akane, Ranma turned and left the room.

He couldn't see the situation, but his hearing still picked up what he left behind.

"RANMA YOU GET BACK HERE; I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU PEEP ON MY SISTER!" Akane practically yelled, as loud as she had this morning.

"Akane! Enough!" A new voice had entered the fray, a surprising one at that.

"D-Daddy?" Akane practically squeaked in surprise.

Ranma re-entered the room with the thermometer, a classic mercury under the tongue type, watching Soun standing and staring at his daughter with a harder stare than Ranma could ever remember seeing the man wear, especially at his own family.

"Enough Akane, Ranma is going to check on Kasumi, and as ashamed as I am to admit it, he is the better healer than the rest of us here, including myself." Genma beside him nodded solemnly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Run along to school child, I'm sure Ranma will hurry after once he's done. Isn't that right Ranma?" Soun's hard glare penetrated deep, and Ranma actually gulped.

"Of course, will stop by Doc's this mornin' and check on Kasumi with whatever he gives me at lunch time." Soun nodded his approval at this, and Ranma breathed a small sigh of relief. Nabiki smirked slightly, but flicked her eyes back to her father, who seemed to have revived for even just a moment to the man she used to know.

"But daddy—" Akane started, but Soun would have none of it.

"No Akane, if there's one thing I know in this world it's that you have to be able to trust your fiancée, your future partner in life. If you can't do this on even the smallest of issues…then I see no hope in yours and Ranma's future as a couple. We may have to rethink our options." Soun's eyes slowly fell on Nabiki, who loudly gulped apparently not liking at all where this idea was heading.

"What!" Akane yelled, her eyes blazing now at her father. Which was the wrong thing to do.

"Daughter, I said go to school. Do not make me tell you a third time; you will not like the results."

Fuming, Akane grabbed her school bag and headed to Furinkan High early. Despite how irked she might be, she dare not oppose her father when he was being serious.

Nabiki's eyes flashed toward Ranma and they shared a look, neither of them liking where this direction was heading, if the dual sigh they both let out was any indication.

Ranma grabbed the tray, and with no more interruptions headed up to Kasumi's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Much Ado About Kasumi

Disclaimer: I still don't own any Ranma ½. /sigh

AN: A good chunk of this idea came from reading "Aijou & Aitou," and liking how there was no big sudden shift in feelings but that after a change in the situation both of these characters sort of drifted together. Same idea, different circumstances. Too bad that story never got finished.

Chapter 2

Kasumi groaned as her body fought a desperate war against itself for simply waking up, feeling a heavy weight on all of her limbs, and not a one wanting to move properly. Her eyelids fluttered open, and briefly flitted around, noticing that she was back in bed. A moment passed as she thought about that. Did she ever leave it at all? Was finding Ranma-kun in the bath merely a dream? If so…

_That was some dream_, she mentally mused, her temperature rising a few more degrees thinking about the boy…no, young man that she'd seen in her dream. A boy no more, not after seeing—no, thinking of him like that, and if there were any truth to his proportions…

_Stop, bad Kasumi!_ She shook her head lightly, trying to eradicate the image from her brain. It was just a dream, and she shouldn't be dreaming of Akane's fiancée like that in the first place. Though despite her mental assertions, certain feelings that Kasumi had for a long time ignored or held in check began to come to the surface. After all, she was a young woman, barely 20 at that, and it _was _healthy to admire the body of a good looking man. Continuing along that line of thinking, she wondered when it was she had forced her own feelings and needs aside, focusing on raising her sister's and keeping her father in line.

_Has it been since mom passed?_ Kasumi tried to recall an exact moment but nothing came forth in explanation, so much was fuzzy in her mind right now. When did she decide to put her life on hold for the good of everyone else? And when would it be alright for her to resume living it? When they were all graduated? Moved out? Married?

The sound of two sharp knocks on the door roused her from her thoughts, pulling her back to the present.

"Come in," she spoke quietly, surprised at the weakness of her voice. She appeared to be quite ill, wondering if it hadn't been a good idea to brave walking home with groceries in the rain. Usually this kind of thing didn't hit her this hard.

The door opened and in came the person she least expected to see at that moment. Ranma walked across the threshold holding a tray of what appeared to be breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Her temperature spiking again, Kasumi tried not to think of the dream as she saw him set it down on her bedside table.

"H-hey Kasumi, do ya mind if I turn on the light?" Ranma stuttered, sounding slightly nervous.

"Sure Ranma-kun, please do." She watched him glide over to the switch, and flipped it, bathing the room in its fluorescent glow. Turning back she could see he was slightly pink, and hoped that she hadn't given him whatever it is she had as well.

"How are ya feelin' Kasumi?" He asked with only a slight hitch, grabbing the thermometer from the tray. She smiled at him despite herself, feeling his concern peeking out through his casual tone.

"Like I want the number of that truck, Ranma-kun," she said softly, her smile changing to a smirk for a moment, before warily eyeing the tray. "Who made breakfast?"

"I did. Open up." Ranma stuck the thermometer under her tongue and let her settle back against the pillow, surprise in her eyes at this information. _Ranma can cook?_

Her confused face must have gotten the question across as he chuckled lightly, and looked away, scratching the base of his pigtail.

"I mean it's no masterpiece like yers but bein' on the road for so long ya learn ta be able ta cook or eat whatever Pop makes, which is maybe a few steps above Akane's creations. So ya I can cook a lil' bit."

A small smile crept across Kasumi's face as she digested this fact, wondering how upset her little sister had been this morning learning that her fiancée could cook better than she could. The sheepish grin Ranma was sporting vanished as he glanced over at her once before averting his eyes again.

"Listen Kasumi, about this morning…I'm sorry if I surprised ya." Kasumi looked at Ranma with some surprise and confusion. _What happened this morning?_ He chanced a glance at her and saw the look, and pushed on.

"Ya know, in the bath. I didn't know ya weren't up yet, and I'd had a bad dream so I thought ta soak it off when…"

Ranma had barely made it through half that sentence when Kasumi's eyes went wide.

_That wasn't a dream? Oh..Oh my! I can't believe I…and he saw…oh my…_

A full body blush was working its way across her shoulders as she thought about what that meant. She had seen Ranma fully in the buff, and he had seen her and…she couldn't remember after that.

He reached over and took the thermometer from her mouth, which enabled her to ask, "What happened?" It was barely above a whisper, as she was currently dying from embarrassment, but she _was_ curious.

"Ya fainted. I managed ta catch ya before ya hit the tile, but it was close. And of course ya know I have horrible luck, so that's how Akane found us when she opened the door. She 'bout turned us into jelly with that damn hammer of hers but I stopped it. Wasn't gonna risk ya getting' hurt 'cause of her temper." He eyed the thermometer against the light. "Yup, 101 and change. You're stayin' in bed today."

Kasumi was more interested in finishing the story, especially in how she appeared in her bed with what she now knew were new pajamas. "And after that?" She asked, still flushed from embarrassment.

"Well, I managed ta calm Akane down long enough so she could get ya back ta your room at least. I took care of breakfast and I'll be stoppin' by Doc's later ta see if we can't get ya somethin' fer this. Excuse me, gonna take yer blood pressure."

His hand grasped her own wrist and the contact did something Kasumi hadn't expected. She blushed even harder; feeling his skin on hers after that story must have knocked something loose. Kasumi shook her head, trying to throw the weird sensations off as Ranma counted pulse beats.

"Yup, yer definitely up there. Will definitely need ta see Doc on the way ta school. Or Mr. Tendo can, whatever ya wanna do." He still wasn't meeting her eyes as she urgently sought them. "Any coughin' or sore throat? Anythin' like that?"

"No, nothing like that." She paused a moment. "Ranma…" she said, still in that quiet voice that she was starting to dislike. It made her sound helpless.

"Mmm?" He intoned, staring at her closed window for some reason. Suddenly, Kasumi realized what his problem was, or what she thought it might be. Another small smile crept onto her face.

"Ranma, look at me." She was rewarded with the young man's slate-blue eyes staring straight into her own. It was an intense gaze, and though sprinkled with no small amount of fear and embarrassment at the moment, she could see what made girls flock to him.

"There's nothing really to apologize for. I should be thanking you for taking such good care of me. But," she intoned across the beginnings of his protests, and somehow even though her voice was soft it did silence him, "if it would satisfy your honor, I forgive you for however you feel you wronged me. Now don't worry about so much and get a move on, otherwise I won't be able to enjoy this breakfast you made me." The smile she gave him only widened as his blush went from light pink to a full scarlet.

"O-okay Kasumi. Enjoy, and Mr. Tendo should be able ta get ya somethin' fer lunch." He flashed her a quick grin that was more sheepish than his usual cocky variety, and left the room, closing her door behind him.

Kasumi let her smile drop and with some difficulty managed to sit up very slowly. She looked at her traditional breakfast with some surprise. Not only could Ranma cook, it looks like he cooked pretty well, and it all smelled excellent. She had only started on the fish when she heard a shout of "What?" from outside. Shrugging, she continued to munch on her breakfast. Ranma was right about one thing, she wasn't going anywhere with a high fever. Best thing she could do would be to rest and get over it as quickly as possible. Even still, she couldn't keep a stray idea from crossing her mind.

_If it's Ranma-kun taking care of me, maybe I won't be in such a hurry to recover…_

* * *

Ranma exited Kasumi's room with a blush that he was finding it hard to get rid of. It just wasn't fair!

"Kami save me," he mumbled to himself. _She smiles like an angel. Not to mention I can't get her body out of my mind, no matter how I tell myself its wrong…_ It's hard not to admire perfection after all, his mind offered as a life preserver. He'd have to be some kind of monk or gay not to find her gorgeous.

"From what, Saotome?" A voice intoned from beside the doorway. Ranma flinched but managed to not cry out like a little girl in surprise. Okay, he knew he was distracted now if he hadn't detected Nabiki standing right outside the door. He looked over at her customary smirk, and hoped that she wasn't reading his mind like she normally seemed to be able to do with little to no effort.

"Nothin' Nabiki. What ya doin' up here?" He eyed her suspiciously in hopes of distracting his inner guilt for thinking about the elder Tendo sister. She arched one eyebrow, but maybe the Kami decided to finally cut him a break, as she moved on.

"Was looking for the prognosis, good doctor. Will she make it?" Yup, still Nabiki, even when concerned.

"She's got a high fever, and needs her bed rest but she'll be fine in a couple days. I'm sure the Doc will have some ideas too." Ranma suddenly noticed she seemed slightly nervous, her eyes flicking back and forth between the door to her elder sisters room and Ranma. "There's somethin' yer not tellin' me Nabs, out with it."

She sighed, and sporting a sympathetic half grin, handed Ranma a post card dated two days ago.

"It was at the bottom of the other mail we hadn't looked at yet, and daddy didn't see it until just now."

Ranma's left eye started ticking as he read:

_Dear Useless lugs, Happy's coming back to town, and in preparation for the eventual marriage between the Saotome's and Tendo's I decided it's time I whipped you both back into shape to be able to teach the true mastery of Anything Goes. Be ready for the training trip of your lives! I'll be back sometime Monday._

_Happosai_

Sighing, he looked up at Nabiki.

"They bolted, didn't they?" Ranma could already see the answer in her eyes as he started to rub his temples in a very un-Ranma like fashion. This wasn't a typical day in Nerima; this was just being unfair. He hadn't even made it out of the house yet!

"Like the hounds of hell were after them. Which knowing Happosai is a possibility, depending on how serious he is about this training trip. And Ranma…" Nabiki was still wearing that look, which could mean nothing good. Suddenly he realized he was missing an adult in all this.

"Where's Mom Nabiki?"

"She's still not back yet, something about the house and checking out certain contractors for faulty repairs. She probably won't be back for at least a few days at least. Decided it was easier to just stay in Juuban to handle than traveling back and forth."

"WHAT?" Ranma's eyes bugged out. She hadn't told him any of this!

"Yeah, she called last night while you were out…I'm guessing no one told you." She trailed off, looking at him. He looked at her in return, a silent moment growing longer into something more uncomfortable. Finally Ranma, for what felt like the 20th time today, let out another sigh.

"Go ta school Nabs, you got an industry ta run." Ranma started walking away from the landing toward the stairs.

"What about you?" She intoned from behind, catching up to him at the stairs. "Skipping today Saotome?"

"What do ya want me ta do? I can't leave Kasumi home alone like this. Just tell teach I won't be in 'til someone's home, not like I miss a lot at school anyway." Reaching the first floor, he headed toward the family room to clean away the table from breakfast. Almost hesitantly, Nabiki broached the one remaining problem.

"What about Akane? She's not going to like this at all."

"Heh, that's puttin' it mildly." Ranma snorted at that, wondering just how far he'll get malleted when Akane returned home. Still, he continued picking up the dishes. "Doesn't matter though, I'm not leavin' Kasumi ta be sick on her own. As much as she's done fer me and Pop over the years, is the least I can do back ya know?"

"It's your funeral Saotome…but thanks."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry 'bout it. Just go place yer bets on whether or not I'd wear an apron or somethin'. I'm sure ya managed ta sneak a pic at some point." Ranma grinned when he saw her eyes widen a bit, an uncustomary showing of surprise from the famous Ice Queen.

"Impressive, Saotome. You don't mind?" Her smirk was in full force, though it almost seemed more a smile.

"A little teasin' fer a few bucks, I can handle it. Sides, now that I know I'm sure ya won't mind cuttin' me in on a bit of that?" She rolled her eyes, but was still smiling when she turned to leave.

"We'll discuss terms later Saotome. Take good care of sis." With that she slipped on her shoes and left through the front door.

_Heh, same ol' Nabiki, though it seems like she's taken some of the ice outta her nature. Wonder if I should warn her she's goin' soft? _Ranma chuckled softly as he finished taking the dishes in. Thirty minutes later with everything washed and put away he decided to head by Tofu's.

_The_ _sooner I get somethin' fer Kasumi the sooner she gets better,_ he reasoned. Locking up, he ran toward Dr. Tofu's clinic. Ranma wasn't sure where the good doctor had disappeared to for awhile, but he was certainly glad he'd returned. When he'd last spoke with the man, he remembered he'd said something about it "being impossible and might as well come back to my patients." Ranma wasn't sure what the Doc had been talking about, but he knew that his presence was most welcome in Nerima. A raft of reason in the sea of chaos, Ranma supposed. Speaking of chaos…

"SAOTOME RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Dodging immediately to the left, Ryoga's umbrella missed by mere centimeters, crashing into and through the wall he'd been running next to. Flipping backward, Ranma resisted the urge to growl. What's going on; is Mr. Chaos going down the Nerima checklist today?

"Damn it Ryoga, I ain't got time fer ya today." Slipping into an aggressive ready stance, Ryoga bared his fangs in frustration.

"Shut up Ranma! I won't let you hurt Akane with your two-timing ways! Her own sister—Kasumi of all people!" The Lost Boy must have heard Akane gripe on the way to school, about what Ranma had a fair guess. He really was starting to get fed up with that girl's lack of anything resembling common sense.

"C'mon Ryoga ya _should _know me better than that! I didn't do nothin' to Kasumi, less you count makin' her breakfast."

"Liar! I heard Akane! She said you peeped on Kasumi first thing this morning; don't try to deny it!" He turned to face Ranma, starting to swing his bandanas. The opening volley would be soon, Ranma knew. Reasoning with him now was a cause as lost as…ah! It was a little cruel but he didn't have time for this.

"Fine P-chan, but I'm not gonna fight ya here. I gotta go ta see Doc for somethin'. Ya can follow if ya want, we can fight after." Barely holding back a smirk, Ranma jumped over the Lost Boy's head and ran full speed toward Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Damn you Ranma, get back here!" Ryoga yelled somewhere behind him. Another five minutes later Ranma heard a scream of frustration in the distance. Ranma grinned, mission successful.

_Ain't no way Pork bun could keep up with me when I mean it. He's gonna be super pissed next time we meet but oh well, nothin' ta be done 'bout it now._

Walking into Dr. Tofu's there were a couple of patients already present, waiting on his services. With a small amount of fear they looked at Ranma, a question in their eyes. He answered it in one go.

"Hey Doc, ya here? I need ta talk ta ya bout Kasumi."

Suddenly a great wind swept through the office, and for one crazy moment Ranma thought someone had pulled off a Hiryu Shoten Ha inside the clinic, but then realized he was alone. Everyone else had vacated the premises.

"Ranma! Did you say something about K-Kasumi?" Doctor Tofu exited the right exam room only slightly stiff, his glasses flickering in between fogged and his normal clarity. Ranma had to credit the man, he tried hard.

"Ya Doc, think she came down with somethin'. Was hopin' you had somethin' I could give her."

"Oh…well…" he stopped for a moment, took three deep breaths, then resumed, "what are her symptoms?"

"High fever, almost hittin' 102, blood pressure's up there, no cough or sore throat, and her voice was kinda weak. It seemed like she wanted ta eat and I made sure ta give her OJ." Nodding, Dr. Tofu walked to his drug cabinet.

"Very good Ranma, thorough. But that's surely not all you checked…?"

"Heh, ya know me better than that Doc. Her ki's still flowing fine but slower, obviously goin' to help fight whatever this is. Probably just a bad cold."

"Probably. But never hurts to be too careful." Withdrawing a green bottle from the second shelf, he turned back and walked it over to Ranma. "Have her take these with each meal. It should help keep her fever down and has some strong herbal supplements to promote her immune system. If her fever gets any higher however, you may want to consider taking her to the hospital. A high fever is always a danger for long periods of time; the human body isn't meant to be that hot."

_ Yet Kasumi managed quite well to be that…was I really just thinking that? Kami help me, I should be hit for that!_

"Ranma? How are _you_ feeling? You look a little red as well." Dr. Tofu started to reach his hand up, when Ranma pulled back quickly.

"Fine! Jus' fine Doc, don't gotta worry 'bout me! Oh, look at the time, gotta run!" And with that errand completed Ranma practically fled out of the clinic, unwilling to admit that he'd probably just used the Saotome Final Technique unwittingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Much Ado About Kasumi

Disclaimer: HEY LOOK I NOW OWN…oh that was a spam email. Nope, still own nothin' to do with Ranma ½ .

Chapter 3

Ukyo Kuonji was not having a good day. Konatsu had messed up yet another round of batter first thing this morning, she'd been soaked to her skin by a broken fire hydrant on her way to school, and then to top it off, no Ran-chan! Taking their seats as the bell sounded, Hinako-sensei began the roll call, with a notable exception. Ukyo noted the empty chair and spared a glance to Akane, flinching despite herself at the red, angry aura surrounding the youngest Tendo.

_Ran-chan, I don't know why you're gone but it may be for the best at the moment._ Not that Ukyo wouldn't deign to find out. Her fiancée was missing from where he was supposed to be, and that's all that mattered. The morning passed slowly, and each period that Ranma missed Akane would seethe all the more. She'd occasionally turn to look at his empty desk, and then back to the door as if expecting him to walk through it any moment. But the pig-tailed boy did not appear.

Finally the lunch bell rang, and despite Ranma's absence Ukyo usually did some amount of business during the lunch period, so she proceeded to pack up her grill in preparation to head outside. She nearly ran into Nabiki as she came into the classroom.

"Oh, sorry Ukyo." She side-stepped the okonomiyaki chef and headed toward Hinako-sensei, who was sucking on a lollipop. She exchanged a few whispered words with the young teacher, who grimaced but nodded. Nabiki rose and flashed a smirk to Ukyo as she left the room. Groaning, Ukyo knew she was about to be a "few" yen lighter if she wanted this info on Ranma's sudden absence.

Or not.

"Nabiki!" Akane stormed past Ukyo as they reached the school courtyard. With the way Akane was acting Ukyo was surprised she managed to wait until they were outside to confront the mercenary girl.

"Yes Akane? What can I do for you?" Her customary smirk had lessened, Ukyo noted. In fact, she almost looked tired, a rare slip for the girl—or was this a set up? One could never tell with Nabiki.

"Where is Ranma? Daddy made this big deal about him getting here after 'taking care of' Kasumi, and then he doesn't show! What's going on?" Ukyo blink-blinked at hearing this. Ranma was taking care of Kasumi? And why did Akane practically snarl when she that?

"Sister dear, I'd suggest taking a chill pill before you burn up your uniform. The explanation is simple; I won't even charge you for it." Her smirk grew a little wider as she eyed Ukyo slightly behind Akane, before continuing. "Fact of the matter is Happosai sent notice he was taking the 'men' on a training trip to shape them up before the families join. When they found out after you left, what do you think they did?"

"That's easy, they scampered," Ukyo answered for Akane, who for the first time seemed to notice she was there. She received a slight glare, but Akane's attention returned to Nabiki.

"So the cowards ran out, so what? What does that have to do with Ranma?" Akane asked petulantly. With some of her fire gone, she sounded more like a child than a woman who'd nearly gotten married not that long ago.

"Come on Akane, use your brain." The wind swept some of the sting out of the sentence as it suddenly gusted, but Ukyo caught the frustration in the middle Tendo's tone. "If the Panda and Daddy are gone, who does that leave home, by herself?"

Akane paused a moment, and then muttered, "Oh." Nodding Nabiki continued.

"That's right, that'd leave Kasumi bedridden—on her own. From what Ranma told me she was really weak, what if she needed help? He volunteered to stay—" And it was like someone clicked the Akane Zippo.

"WHAT? THAT PERVERT'S ALONE WITH MY SISTER?" Her battle aura jumped at least five feet in the air, flickering like a roaring fire. It seemed she finally put two and two together.

"Kami save us…Akane, calm down!" Nabiki's left eye started to twitch, and Ukyo was again surprised at the amount of frustration showing on the Ice Queen's demeanor. _Something's changed here…but what? _Nabiki started speaking again a moment after raising her voice. "This is Ranma! Guy who saved you from death by phoenix, wouldn't hurt a girl if his life depended on it, much less Kasumi! What's gotten into your head?"

"Whatever. I don't trust him with Kasumi!" Akane turned and stomped off, looking like someone just strangled her P-chan to death.

Ukyo watched her for a moment before turning back to Nabiki, who seemed to have returned her poker face to normal.

"Kasumi's sick? And is something wrong with Akane? She's usually not that bad, even when Ran-chan has done something stupid." It must be getting there, as Nabiki actually answered in something other than an offhand comment.

"Yes, she's home today with a fever. Ranma didn't want to leave her alone. And honestly, I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if something isn't going on, but then she'll be fine for awhile. She may still be processing, a lot happened in such a short time."

"Tell me about it, sugar." _Well, nothing for it I suppose_. "Want a House Special?"

"Sure. I'll consider it payment for what I just told you." Her smirk had returned as they made their way to the lunch tree. "Without Kasumi making lunch, one begins to appreciate alternatives where one can find them."

* * *

Kasumi was dozing in bed after finishing her breakfast, her surprise from this morning not allowing her to fully fall asleep, but being sufficiently relaxed that it was impossible not to close her eyes.

_What an eventful morning_, she mused groggily, _Ranma and I show each other more than we intended, he plays nurse to me, and then cooked a decent breakfast, even if the miso was a bit weak._ Decent wasn't really the word for it, it was very good for the pigtailed young man who was most likely out of practice. _It's awfully quiet though, and I would have thought Daddy would have looked in on me at least once…_

Kasumi tried not to think about her father and how undone he had become since her mother's passing. Kasumi knew she couldn't direct him out of the hole grief had created; it's something that he'll have climb out on his own. Repressing a sigh, she supposed she should be happy for the times he did come to himself to act more like her father of old, and she knew it had been the Saotome's influence there—whether the presence of his old friend or Ranma's own nature inspired it, she wasn't sure. She just hoped they'd stay around to keep that effect on the Tendo home as long as possible.

_Is that the main reason you want them to stay?_ Her subconscious seemed to throw out there before she could stomp the thought. She wanted to answer, "Of course!" But she couldn't answer that honestly. Truth be told there _were_ other reasons she was glad the Saotome's hadn't left once Nodoka had returned to their lives.

A light knock at the door interrupted her thought process, and she smiled. Speaking of Daddy…

"Come in," she spoke, her voice slightly groggy from sleep but at least not the whispery quiet it was this morning when talking to…Ranma?

"Hey Kasumi, how ya feelin?" He was smiling at her in that tried and true grin that some considered ruggedly handsome as he entered her room. Kasumi wouldn't answer her own minds question about what camp she was in on that issue out of sheer surprise.

"Ranma-kun? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Kasumi's mind started to move past the surprise stage and took in his appearance. Ranma's red tang and black pants were slightly scuffed as if he was either running by or very quickly won a fight, and holding a green pill bottle and a glass of water.

"Ya, I'm supposed ta be at school, but I couldn't leave ya by yerself. I figure a day or two of lookin' after ya should be alright." Without another word, he sat on her bed, and started to unscrew the lid.

"Um, Ranma-kun, what do you mean 'by myself?' What happened to father and Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi's brow knitted in confusion as she bit her lower lip, trying to pry the information from Ranma's sudden scowl.

"They ran off. Somethin' about Happosai comin' back ta take 'em on a training trip. They were gone before I left ya this mornin'. Mom's not here and Nabs has got an enterprise ta run, so I figured ya wouldn't mind me stayin' with ya." His scowl turned into a smile as he explained, looking straight into her eyes. She wanted to sigh at her father—_Just as I was thinking maybe he was getting better_—but Ranma's smile demanded one in return, and Kasumi couldn't help but provide.

"Thank you Ranma-kun, that was very sweet of you." He blushed a bit and looked away. _What's that about, _she wondered.

"No problem Kasumi, ya'd do it fer any one of us." Popping a pill out onto his hand, he turned and proffered it and the glass of water to her. "This is somethin' from Doc, he says to take one with each meal, should help the fever and fight the cold at the same time."

"You already went to see Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi was surprised. Looking at the clock, it hadn't quite hit nine yet.

"Well ya, figured the sooner I got ya somethin' the sooner ya'd feel better. " He nervously scratched the base of his pigtail, looking away again towards the fascinating objects on her desk, which included a spiral notebook and a pencil.

_He's such a sweetheart when he wants to be, it's too bad he's too stubborn to show this side more often,_ she thought while appraising the side profile she was getting.

"Again, thank you Ranma-kun." She popped the pill back and took a swallow of the water. Noticing she had his attention again, she suddenly felt self-conscious at his gaze on her. "Ah-um, here," she said flustered, quickly thrusting the glass at him…too fast. A good amount slopped over the side, triggering Ranma-chan's appearance. "Oh my! I'm so sorry Ranma-kun, I—"

"It's fine Kasumi, don' worry 'bout it." Ranma-chan said smiling while placing the glass on the side table next to the bed. _Why didn't I do that? This fever is certainly throwing me off balance!_

Kasumi took a breath and spared a moment to take in the busty, smiling redhead with a critical eye. _She really is utterly different from the way he looks in his male form. More like his mom. _

"So, Kasumi, I was wonderin'…" Ranma-chan started, now gazing intently at her. Kasumi felt held captive by the gaze, despite the fact that the handsome man was now a beautiful woman.

"Yes, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi tilted her head, questioning.

"What do ya do now?" Ranma blinked so fast her eyes were almost fluttering at Kasumi, who was drawing a blank as to what the martial artist was getting at.

"I don't understand, what do you mean Ranma-kun?" Ranma briefly closed her eyes as she chuckled at Kasumi's questioning.

"I mean during the day Kasumi-_chan_, what are yer chores. I can take care of 'em while yer, uh, indisposed?" Ranma offered the last word playfully, obviously enjoying the slight start Kasumi gave when he called her Kasumi-chan.

_Isn't that the first time he's called anyone that…well apart from Ukyo._ It was then she realized he was offering to do all her chores for her while she rested, which only increased her shock. Ranma-chan's eyebrows raised and he waved a hand in front of her slowly.

"Yo, Earth ta Kasumi, come in Kasumi…" Ranma-chan laughed as Kasumi blinked hard in response.

"I'm sorry Ranma-kun, I was just surprised. I…I honestly can't remember the last time someone volunteered to do my chores for me." And she honestly couldn't, which she found a little sad. She loved her family, and taking care of them did make her happy, but that wasn't any reason for no one to pitch in. Though in all honesty Kasumi wished Akane would pitch in much _less_ in the kitchen. There were some things some people just can't do.

Ranma-chan also frowned at this, and looked away again. By the passing emotions on her face, it was obvious to Kasumi that she was processing this fact, and didn't like it much at all either.

"Kasumi, that's just not right. I know I don't have a lotta room ta talk, being as I cause most of the problems 'round here, damages included, and Pop don't make it any easier. But I don't like that at all, it's not fair."

"Ranma-kun, it's really not—" Kasumi tried to wave her off, but no such luck.

"No Kasumi," she interrupted, pushing on with a determined voice. "I did a good chunk of yer early morning stuff. Got the furo goin', made breakfast, cleared everythin' away and washed it, and even had an errand ta run, which I'm sure ya do all the time. And that's not inculdin' having ta make us lunch, and then do all the other chores 'round the house, every single day. That's a lotta work fer one person, even someone as great as you."

Gaping must be the fad this morning, as Kasumi once again couldn't suppress her surprise at the emboldened speech from Ranma. It would be a lie to say that Kasumi herself never thought anything like what Ranma was saying, but never would she admit it out loud, or expect after years of home maker services that someone else would notice.

_I suppose it's been that long since I had help_, she thought sadly. Unconsciously, Kasumi started fidgeting in bed, chancing a glimpse at Ranma's blue eyes. _But she really thinks I'm great?_

"It's….it's alright Ranma-kun. I'm used to taking care of the household and I really don't mind." Which Kasumi expected was the end of that, but Ranma was shaking her head.

"No, I don't want ya ta have ta deal with everything on yer own anymore. I barely do anythin' 'round here other than train and I don't wanna just freeload off you guys. I doubt Pop'll ever get off his lazy, Panda butt ta help but I'm not gonna be that guy. Just tell me what I can do ta help ya out ok?"

Kasumi couldn't help it, she flashed Ranma the most genuine smile she could remember showing in a long, long time.

"You got it Ranma-kun, if you insist!" Kasumi actually giggled when the red-headed girl turned her head as her face began to match her hair color. Ranma-chan turned her head and scratched her cheek with a finger a little nervously. _Why is she blushing I wonder?_

"So, like I was sayin' earlier, what's next in yer day?" Ranma-chan was now inspecting the ceiling, and it took all Kasumi had not to giggle again. Was it the fever?

"Well, I usually get the laundry started, and out to dry if it's nice out. And the furo could probably use cleaning…"

"Alright, I'll get started, you keep restin'." Without warning, her hand slipped forward and captured Kasumi's forehead. Her hand was really soft, and cool to her warmer flushed skin. "Yup, still really warm, though...maybe down a tad. Anyways, ya take it easy. I got this chores stuff no prob!"

Ranma-chan rolled up her sleeves and got off her bed, heading to the door. After exiting, she paused and turned back.

"I'm gonna leave yer door open, so yell if ya need anythin' ok?" Kasumi beamed at her again, and nodded as Ranma departed.

All the talking seemed to have taken a lot out of her, as Kasumi laid back down into the sheets, ready to crash again. Her parting thought as sleep overtook her was a simple one, but she couldn't help thinking it.

_My little sister is a fool._

_

* * *

_

Nearing lunch time, Ranma had once again regained his male form and was busy putting the wash on the poles outside to dry since the sun was out when his hair stood up on the back of his neck. His left eye ticked and jumped to the left, as a pail full of water just missed him.

"Cheh, come on Ranma, why must you ruin an old man's last happiness?" Happosai whined, his lower lip trembling in sadness when Ranma-chan did not appear.

"Since I don't want ya hanging off me ya old lech. And stop throwin' water 'round the laundry!"

Happosai blinked at that response, now taking in what Ranma was doing.

"Why are you doing the laundry Ranma? Where is Kasumi?" Happosai actually looked around left to right, now realizing it was just the two of them in the yard.

"Kasumi's sick, and if ya even try anythin' I swear I'll make Saffron look like yesterday's news." Happosai actually sweated a little at this, and nodded. "As for the other two… ya already know what happened ta them dontcha." Happosai actually chuckled at this and lit his pipe.

"Of course I know, it's why I sent the post card. They'll run, but for how long? How much 'training' I put them through will depend how long they can evade me."

"Heh, not bad old lech. Least yer smart enough ta know yer students."

"Of course I am, I didn't live as long as I did on luck alone ya know!" He cackled loudly, and then flashed a lecherous grin at Ranma.

"Speaking of knowing my students, how has things been going with Akane, eh?" His eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner, and the tick in Ranma's eye returned as his cheeks colored.

"That's none of yer—"

"Of course it's my business, this is my school after all. But no matter, I'm sure it won't be too much longer… But in the mean time I've got useless lumps to train!" And with that the perverted imp jumped away, cackling the whole way.

Shaking his head, Ranma returned to the laundry as his stomach gave a growl that would have felt right at home around large cats. Which never entered Ranma's mind as he quickly finished up and turned to the kitchen to make him and Kasumi some lunch.

* * *

Ranma climbed the stairs with two plates balanced on his arms as he carried a pot of tea in one hand and cups in the other, while holding the chopsticks in his mouth. Kasumi looked up from the book she was reading as he entered her doorway, and giggled.

"Looks like working at the Cat Café taught you an impressive number of skills, Ranma-kun." He slowly unloaded his load onto her desk and grinned back at her as she sat up.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth, though don't ever tell the Old Ghoul I said that. She'd never let me hear the end of it." His grin turned sheepish as he looked down at the food. "I hope ya don't mind yakisoba, is one of the few things I know how to make right."

"No problem Ranma-kun, we can just have our own festival right here hmm?" She smiled at him again, and felt his blush rise in response. _Damn it, don't do that!_ He wasn't sure if he was yelling at himself or at Kasumi for being absolutely beautiful when she smiled. When did that start to affect him like this? His brain unconsciously answered for him that it was probably when he saw her in all her glory this morning.

Ranma chased those thoughts from his mind and handed her a plate with some chopsticks, and poured her some tea. Kasumi accepted it all with another disarming smile and thanked him. They ate together in a comfortable silence for a while, with Kasumi only offering the odd compliment on his cooking skills.

When they were finished, Ranma collected her plate and made sure she took her medicine. With that done, he turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Ranma, would you stay a bit? It's very restful here on my own but if you don't mind I'd love some company." Cue smile, Ranma thought as it formed on her face. _Like I could ever say no ta Kasumi,_ he mentally chuckled. Grinning he put the plates back on the desk and sat back down in the chair facing the bed.

"Sure Kasumi. Was there anything ya wanted ta talk about?" Ranma asked, curious now.

"Well Ranma-kun, I know a lot about your adventures, and I certainly can't miss what Akane shouts about you, but I realize that I really don't know a whole lot about you personally." Ranma blink-blinked as Kasumi spoke. "So I was curious if maybe you'd tell me about what you think of your life so far, your future plans. Like for instance, do you have a dream that you want to accomplish one day?"

"Uh…" Ranma stopped for a moment and averted his gaze from her soft brown eyes, and scrunched his face up in thought. "This is probably gonna sound real stupid Kasumi, but it's not somethin' I really ever thought about. I mean I normally have just enough time ta figure out how ta handle the last batch of crazy before a fresh servin' gets dropped on ma plate. I guess ya know I wanna be the best martial artist…but that's not what yer askin' is it?" He chanced another look at her, and she wore a sad smile.

"That's right. A dream is something you'll do anything to attain one day, even if it requires years, decades to accomplish. I know you want to be the best martial artist, but is that a desire to be the best at martial arts for the love of the Art, or just the idea of being the best?" Ranma stared at her, finding it his turn to gape slightly at her. "Your 'father' didn't give you a lot of options when you were a child I'd wager, it was be the best or you were a failure, right?" Ranma nodded, that was indeed his father's favorite training method, and he didn't miss the slight hint of heat Kasumi included in her mention of Genma.

"Well Ranma-kun, you beat a God, or at least some incredibly powerful enemy that none of your other friends, or even Cologne herself could have defeated, correct?" Ranma was curious now where she was going with this, but nodded in affirmation. He'd since heard from Shampoo that the Joketsuzoku Amazon's had questioned her great grandmother about the threat level Ranma posed to the village since his victory over the Phoenix King. Kasumi took a sip of tea and continued.

"Well, how much farther do you feel you have to push yourself Ranma-kun? I'm not saying stop training or give up your Art, but surely there's more you want to do in life than train day in and out, as you must be at least close to being the "best" already. You're only 18 after all; do you have any other interests?"

Ranma goggled at her, unable to close his mouth. She was right! _I can pretty much take care of anyone 'round here now, Ryoga bein' my only real challenge and even then it's more like high level sparrin' anymore. I'd never give up practicin' my Art but it doesn't need ta be all consumin'._ He could see Kasumi was letting him process what she'd said but did want him to answer.

"Honestly Kasumi, I dunno, it's always been me and the Art ya know. I mean I haven' exactly done that well in school…well…nah that's dumb." He shook his head to emphasize this, but Kasumi wasn't about to let it go.

"What is it Ranma-kun?" After a few moments of silence, she followed up. "Come on, you can tell me," she prodded. Her soft brown eyes sparkled with curiosity, only highlighting the likewise brown hair that fell around her gentle face. It was entrancing, and he couldn't help but answer.

"I mean it's probably impossible fer me, but ya know seein' as a martial artist's duty is to protect the weak, it's like helpin' people right? So seein' what Doc does all day, makin' people feel better, and even while I've been takin' care of ya this mornin' it's been really nice seein' ya smile and knowin' I…" Ranma answered, getting progressively quieter until he faded out, looking away and fidgeting with his shirt tail.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ranma-kun! I'm sure if you really wanted to it would be within your reach. You don't lose, right?" Her kind smile this time, instead of embarrassing him, filled him with a renewed comfort and confidence in the idea.

"Heh, that's right. Only prob would be school. My grades are bad, and I know that's important for somethin' like a med school." He grimaced lightly thinking about his current grades.

"I could help you know, if you wouldn't mind me tutoring you. I did very well in school and I'm sure I remember enough to help." She giggled at his face which was a mix of liking the idea a lot and realizing he'd have to get very serious about studying. "Don't look so happy about it Ranma-kun," she teased.

"Heh, ain't that Kasumi. I'd really appreciate any help ya could give. Just realizin' I'll have ta start stayin' awake in class now if I wanna really improve." He paused a moment, and then leveled a rueful gaze at her and grinned.

"Ya better be careful though, yer slippin'. No one'll believe yer as oblivious as ya seem if ya keep bein' so insightful." Kasumi's eyes widened as she put her hand to her mouth in her customary "Oh my!" pose.

"Ain't gotta do that with me though. I've always known since I met ya yer sharp. Probably where Nabs got it from." He sipped his tea, grimacing slightly as he realized it was cool. Still, the expression on the eldest Tendo sister was amusing. It seemed to be a mix of surprise and an attempt to hold onto that mask she'd so skillfully created. Finally a grin broken through and she laughed.

"It seems you've discovered my secret Ranma-kun, whatever will I do with you?" She coughed lightly and took a sip of her tea.

"Well, why don't we trade secrets then. I feel bad I figured yers out and ya got nothin' on me." Her eyebrows rose at that.

"Oh, a secret Ranma-kun? Something no one else knows about you including Nabiki? Alright, I'll call it square if that's the case, and I am curious." Kasumi continued to smile, but there was a teasing element in it now, not her normal 'warm and happy' special.

"Well, I'm sure yer familiar with the sayin' 'A hawk with talent hides its talons,' right?" Kasumi nodded. "Well…the fact is I have no problem talking normally."

Kasumi gaped for a moment, and then started laughing. Even when she was sick it was a beautiful tinkling laugh that was like music to Ranma, who watched her clutch her side from laughing too hard.

"Let me guess," Kasumi started, "you pretend to be dumb so it catches people off guard when you outsmart them?" She finally got control back to ask, but was still chuckling. Ranma shrugged.

"That's the idea. I'm no genius or anything, far from it. But the slang and doing bad in school has helped people underestimate me, which I'm not about to guess how many times that's physically saved my bacon. But now that you're gonna be tutoring me I figured you should know I'm not as dumb as I appear to be, just don't expect Einstein. I still suck at math." He grimaced at even the mere thought of math. Kasumi giggled at him.

"Math was one of my better subjects, maybe I can help offset that." She paused a moment, and tilted her head questioningly. "Does this mean you let Nabiki take advantage of you?" Ranma's grimace deepened slightly.

"Sometimes. She really is smart, so she does usually get the better of me in those schemes of hers. But honestly, who wouldn't wake up when water is poured on them at night. I'm not that heavy a sleeper, I'd be dead if I slept like that with all the enemies I have." Kasumi conceded that point with a grin. Knowing that her sister had missed a few things in her estimation of the martial artist made her day.

"Since we're talking about secrets now, what's yours?" Ranma asked, his eyes focusing on her widening eyes.

"I thought you knew my secret already, that I'm not the space cadet people seem to think I am." Kasumi responded airily. Ranma smiled at that, wondering how many people the two of them have fooled.

"True, but you just got done tearing my floor from under me, and helping me find a new ceiling. What's your dream? What does Kasumi Tendo want to do? I know enough about you now to guess it's not playing permanent home maker." Kasumi opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. She thought for a second, then answered.

"Wow, it's been so long since anyone actually asked me what I wanted to do. I also want to enter the medical field, something like a nurse would be nice…I genuinely do like to take care of people, and I really don't mind the home maker stuff. But no it's not what I want the sum of my life to be." Ranma nodded at that, and then something clicked in his mind since he'd been thinking about Doc.

"That's why you're always borrowing books from Doc right?" Kasumi smiled and nodded.

"Since I can't go to school yet I like to catch all I can, and he doesn't seem to mind. Though he certainly does act rather oddly when I stop by." Ranma smiled at that. The space cadet thing was an act, but it looks like she's still oblivious in a few areas. _Not that I'm any better there, _he mentally chided himself.

"Then it seems we have a common goal then huh?" Ranma grinned at her, and she smiled back, though there were hints of mischief in her eyes as she nodded.

"It seems so, Ranma-kun." Her face scrunched up momentarily. "You do know that you're going to have to drop the dumb act if you're going to start improving in school. Grades _are_ important, especially for the type of work you want to be doing." Sighing, he nodded.

"You're right. I just feel bad, kinda like I've been lying to my friends, and they are my friends now. They got to know me one way and I didn't know how to drop the act when it wasn't as important anymore." Ranma's eyes fell as he examined the wood flooring. It matched the color of Kasumi's hair.

"Hmmm, well that's true. I see what you mean." There was silence for a few moments between them, before Kasumi smiled. "What if I did it with you?" She coughed lightly and took another sip of cold tea, this time her cheeks slightly pink.

"What do you mean?" Ranma questioned, looking at her with interest.

"Well, we both have been 'hiding our talons' so to speak. What if I wasn't Miss Space Cadet anymore and you weren't Mr. Dumb Jock? Come out at the same time, so to speak." Ranma grimaced at her choice of words, then relented.

"If you want to, Kasumi-chan. I've got to, you have a choice. But if I can make one suggestion?" She nodded for him to go ahead. Ranma stood and gathered the plates again as he prepared to leave her to think on this one.

"I know your family is important to you, mine is to me even if they're both crazy in different ways. But you deserve to follow your dreams just like you encouraged me to follow mine. Don't let their laziness hold ya back. All I gotta say." He grinned rather sheepishly, and headed out the door to finish the dishes.

_Well, that was enlightening,_ he thought ruefully. Making plans to talk more with Kasumi from now on, he continued to take on the role of Kasumi for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Much Ado About Kasumi 4

Disclaimer: I still lack any and all rights to Ranma ½ , sigh.

The bell finally sounded signaling the end of the school day, and Nabiki honestly felt it was about time. Not that she normally minded days like these—in fact when the rumors were flying it normally meant a jackpot in information brokering alone—but today was different somehow. She still charged her customary fee, but involving Kasumi in her business made her feel dirty somehow, even if it was just explaining that she was ill. _Kami help me, please don't be developing a conscience now Nabiki-chan_, she mused, though she knew it was already too late for that. The fact that she was even starting to feel the inklings of guilt for selling pictures of her sister and "the pigtailed girl" was proof enough things were changing. She hated it.

"Wait, I must speak with thee, Nabiki Tendo." _Oh she did _not _need this right now._

"What is it Kuno-baby; I'm in a bit of a hurry today." Nabiki actually had to work to keep her voice cool—today had indeed been frustrating.

"I understand; your oldest lies in a bed at home with nary a soul but the foul sorcerer himself in her presence—yet even Saotome would not deign to lay a hand upon the kind and good natured Kasumi Tendo! It is an unspeakable act of the worst—"

"Yes, yes, Kuno-baby," Nabiki cut him off before he could get too much steam, "I know Ranma's taking excellent care of my sister. Nothing you need to worry about. Now what is it, I do want to go check up on her."

"Alas, but I had to be sure! As I will eventually be entering your family I had to make certain the foul sorcerer had not besmirched the honor of the fair maiden who lies helpless, unable to move or fight against his evil desires—"

"Kuno-baby, give it a rest. I'm heading home—if you need anything, wait 'til tomorrow." And without another look back Nabiki stalked out of the room. _I've really need to get a hold of myself, things are starting to get to me easier than they used to, maybe too much time handling Akake's temper tantrums recently._

Exchanging her slippers for shoes at the lockers, Nabiki quickly exited Furinkan High school, the setting sun hitting the gate in just the right way to momentarily blind her. As she got closer, Nabiki found Ranma's "cute" fiancée waiting at the same gates. For her, it seemed, as Ukyo fell in step beside Nabiki, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Need something, Ukyo?" The okonomiyaki chef blushed a little before she spoke.

"Well, I thought I'd get Ran-chan's assignment from Hinako-sensei since Akane was on the war path again, and I thought you guys might like me to cook dinner. I don't know how well Ranma-honey would do but…with Kasumi ill…" She trailed off, obviously not wanting to insult Ranma's cooking, but not sure about it either.

"I can attest to his breakfast making skills, those at least are quite sufficient—but I'm sure he'd be happy to let you handle things." Nabiki grinned, before following up with a few obvious questions. "What about Ucchans—and why wait for me?"

"Konatsu can handle the pre-dinner crowd for a bit. And I thought I'd ask before stopping by, after…ya know, everything that happened. I thought it'd be best if I didn't just barge in."

"Ah," Nabiki nodded, fighting down a wince. Anytime the wedding got brought up was when her guilt-monster was most active. She'd said it at breakfast earlier; she honestly believed it was for the best Akane and Ranma were not husband and wife, at least not yet. Though the way things were going now…she really hoped her father hadn't been serious about the hints he was dropping. _Though who knows when we'll see him and the Panda again_, she grinned. Hoping Happosai ran them ragged, she continued her trek back to the Tendo Dojo with Ukyo in comfortable silence.

* * *

Unseen by the two pedestrians, the shadow trailing the pair quietly listened in on their conversation. A bicycle bell dinged twice ominously.

* * *

Ranma was working on the roof's more recent holes when he heard an "I'm home!" that sent shivers up his spine. _Well, best to get it over with now_. Resigning himself, he jumped down easily with his tool kit and left it by the porch door, entering from the back yard. He found Akane about to ascend the stairs when he called out.

"Hey Akane, how was school? Was Kuno lonely without me?" He wasn't smirking really, it was more of a slight smile—none the less it didn't go over well when she returned it with a glower.

"Yes, it was great! I didn't have to worry about your crazy antics all day!" Akane growled at him, and he winced a little at the venom he heard there. _Yeah, she didn't dwell on it at all, not a chance, no way…_

"Akane, c'mon, don't be mad. What was I supposed ta—to do?" He mentally shrugged, no time to stop like the present. "I couldn't have left her on her own like that."

"I know! Just…UGH! Why did you have to see her like that yesterday?" Akane's aura was flickering between anger and a few other things mixed up so much that Ranma couldn't pick them out. What really worried him was her grasping her head in frustration, looking like she was going to tear her hair out.

"Akane, calm down. Why don't you go check on Kasumi?" She stopped tugging on her hair to again glare at her fiancé.

"I was on my way to when you distracted me, thank you." With that she stomped up the stairs to presumably check on her sister.

Ranma shook his head, wondering how much more of this he could take. _Not that I'd say this in a house full of women, but it's like every day is that time of the month for her anymore. _Though if there was any guy who could honestly talk about the woman's monthly cycle it was Ranma Saotome.

"Damn curse locking," he mumbled, trying not to remember the Phoenix Pill incident. Oh yes, he knew just how uncomfortable it was…

"We're home!" Nabiki called, thankfully interrupting his unwelcome train of thought. Following the voice, he found Nabiki removing her shoes along with Ukyo carrying her trusty grill.

"Welcome home Nabiki, hey Ucchan. Stopping by for a visit?" She flashed him a winning smile.

"Sorta Ran-chan, since you weren't in today I brought your assignments from school. I also heard Kasumi wasn't doing well and thought I could maybe cook you guys dinner. I—I'd like to try to help out where I can, ya know…" She was twisting her boys uniform, looking unsure of herself.

"Hey thanks Ucchan! I can't wait. I'm glad I didn't have to subject Kasumi to my curry or more yakisoba." Nabiki and Ukyo both blinked, and asked different questions at the same time.

"What's wrong with your curry?"

"You made yakisoba for lunch?"

The two of them looked at each other a moment, then back to Ranma.

"Well I like my curry with a lotta kick, probably wouldn't be good for the patient upstairs. And yeah we had yakisoba for lunch. It's one of the things I know how to make. Why?"

"Was just curious Ranma-honey, I'm sure it was great." Ukyo held up her hands to avoid mistaking her asking as offensive. Ranma smiled back at her a little wistfully, remembering Kasumi's pleasant remarks about his cooking.

"Yeah, Kasumi-chan said she liked it a lot." Nabiki's eyes narrowed slightly, but Ranma was distracted by another person entering the conversation from the stairs.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Akane growled. She'd changed into her gi, obviously out to go break more bricks in the dojo. _As useless as it is for her, must be therapeutic. Long as it isn't me she's breaking._

"I'm sorry about Kasumi. I thought I'd stop by and give Ranma-honey a break, cook dinner for you guys?" She still sounded unsure, and Akane was about to say something before Nabiki cut her off.

"Of course Ukyo, we'd be happy if you stayed for dinner—that you'll be making." Nabiki smirked a little, most likely at being invited to cook dinner. Ranma was nodding emphatically. He'd caught Akane's attempt to interject after dinner was mentioned, and he wasn't going to have any of that. _Kasumi needs to eat, now isn't the time to deal with Akane's toxic cooking._

"Hmph, fine!" Akane was going to continue but Nabiki headed her off again, this time with redirection.

"How was Kasumi doing?" The question seemed to catch Akane off guard, surprising her for a moment before she softened a little.

"She's sleeping, so I didn't wake her. She looked better than she did this morning, though." She chanced a glance at Ranma that was a flurry of emotion before she ran off, throwing out behind her, "I'm going to train!" Nabiki just shook her head, instead moving onto Ranma and repeating the question.

"She's doing better. I got her on Doc's meds so that'll help out, not to mention I don't think she's been outta bed all day except to use the bathroom. Her fever's down but not gone, but I bet it'll break by tomorrow." Nabiki was nodding, but her eyes had that squinty look again, like she was trying to puzzle something out. _Did she already pick up the difference? That'd be Nabs for ya._ "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a quick nap before dinner, could you wake me up before then?"

"Sure Ran-chan, go for it. I'll just be setting up my stuff, and I'm sure "Mercenary girl" won't mind helping." Nabiki grinned at the name. For all of Shampoo's nicknames, Nabiki was probably the only one who actually enjoyed hers.

"Thanks. I've certainly got a new appreciation for all Kasumi-chan does all day." Shaking his head, he waved his hand behind them in farewell while traipsing up the stairs toward the guest room.

* * *

Nabiki watched Ranma head up the stairs, an eyebrow raised at his departing words. Excusing herself for a moment, she found the laundry done, folded and her own stuff put on her bed—including her unmentionables. Opening the furo door, she found it cleaned, and in the kitchen all the dishes put away though she knew Ranma had made breakfast _and_ lunch. Shaking her head, she turned to Ukyo in surprise.

"He did all of Kasumi's chores today." It was a statement of deep shock. Knowing Ranma was taking care of someone sick is one thing. Under the rough exterior she knew he really cared about people—it's what made him such a prime candidate for her schemes. But doing all her chores for her as well?

"That's…unusual, isn't it?" Ukyo asked with her own eyebrows raised, though the tone of her voice left her no doubt.

"That's _never_ happened before…and the way he was speaking…" Nabiki answered, mumbling out the last part, suddenly realizing what was troubling her about the conversation they'd just had with the pig-tailed boy.

"That's what was bugging me!" Ukyo pounded her fist into her hand in realization. "Ran-chan wasn't using his normal slang! He was actually talking pretty normally…I didn't know he ever stopped talking like that?" Nabiki actually bit her bottom lip, thinking what all this meant. _There's too many variables, but seriously, what could have changed in a day? I'll need to talk to Kasumi to figure this puzzle out I bet._ In the end, Nabiki shrugged.

"I don't know, but if there's anything big going on I'm sure he'll tell us."

* * *

"Great Grandmother, Shampoo have news!" The purple-haired Amazon bounced over a table as she returned to the Neko Hanten, the patron's there barely taking notice at this mostly normal event for the restaurant. Martial arts prowess simply was part of the dining entertainment.

"What is it, child?" The shriveled woman tossing ramen onto the counter for delivery for the tables barely looked up. Elder Cologne knew from the tone of her great-grand daughter's voice that there may be an opportunity with Son-in-Law, but remained patient, listening for the information.

"Shampoo overhear Mercenary girl and Spatula girl say that Too Too Nice girl sick, Spatula girl cooking Airen dinner tonight. May I prepare too too delicious ramen for Airen dinner tomorrow night?"

"Hmm," Cologne nodded slowly, tapping her staff, "not a bad idea child, this would be a good way to help ingratiate ourselves back into Son-in-Law's good graces. It might also be a good idea if I came along."

"If you did, Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo questioned, tilting her head in what she knew well to be a cute gesture.

"Yes child, if I come I can take a look at the elder Tendo daughter. Tofu is a great healer, and I've no doubt she's in good hands with Son-in-Law, but they do not have 3000 years of Chinese Amazon healing arts to draw upon." Shampoo nodded vigorously, causing other assets to bounce as well. Cologne smirked, wondering what Son-in-Law would do in her place seeing the same sight.

"Is good idea. Shampoo also hear that Kitchen Destroyer "on warpath," not sure exactly what this mean for Airen." Cologne grimaced, then let out a small smile.

"It means Son-in-Law is probably having a tough time right now, but one's loss is another's gain." She looked sharply at Shampoo. "Now is not the time for trickery, child. We nearly lost him to that Tendo girl, but it's a delicate thing. Push too hard and he runs, push too little and it doesn't have any effect. We have to apply the perfect amount of pressure, throw him off his guard."

"What you mean, Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo asked, always feeling ever the student when talking to her Elder.

"It's quite simple. Be his friend. Don't be so on the attack, don't glomp him, try to get along with the other girls, and most importantly, do not try to drug, trick or bribe him. The time now calls for subtlety, something I know," here she paused for a heavy lidded look at her great-grand daughter who looked a little guilty, "is not one of your stronger points. Never the less, you will do this."

Movement caught her eye to the left, and she quickly flung a glass of water at the hidden weapons specialist who had been lurking, attempting to overhear the conversation. Cologne sighed.

"It doesn't seem Mr. Part-time will ever learn." This sentiment was echoed by Shampoo with an utterance of "Stupid Mu tzu."

"Anyway, it seems our plans are set, I'll make sure Moose stays out of the way when the time comes. In the mean time, do not bother them tonight. All will be lost if they find you skulking about." Cologne grinned as she watched Shampoo deflate slightly, calling her own on her desires before she acted upon them. "Remember child, subtlety. One fallen leaf creates many ripples on the still water."

"Yes, Elder." Shampoo bowed, then quickly grabbed all 9 bowls with various parts of her anatomy, quickly bringing them to the right tables.

* * *

Kasumi was feeling bored. This _never_ happened to the eldest Tendo daughter before, as she was always doing this or that. If anything she never had enough time in the day, and in between her chores in taking care of the household and those who lived in it she would be lucky to get an hour or two before bed to read her medical texts, or if no one was awake, the secret vice that was her romance novels. She wasn't sure if even Nabiki knew about those.

Nevertheless, Kasumi had been ordered bed rest all day, and other than the odd trip to the restroom—that she barely made it to as exhausted as she was—she'd mostly succeeded in that request. She'd slept, finished her medical text on pediatric medicine, and even wormed her way through a romance novel that had been a bit too steamy for her usual fare. For the most part however, she'd thought about her talks with Ranma.

The first that morning had been very interesting, and honestly a bit surprising. Kasumi knew Ranma took his honor seriously, but she hadn't quite realized how closely that honor connected to his sense of decency. He'd been honestly ashamed that he hadn't helped her more after the time he'd been living at the Tendo dojo, and while Ranma didn't cause most of the damage and craziness around him, he did seem to be the focal point at which it occurred. Kasumi would always feel indebted to him for the return of her sister the times she'd been taken. Whether those times were somehow related to Ranma being at the dojo were irrelevant to Kasumi—he didn't ask these people to show up and harm her family, but he would fight them and anyone else who stood in his way for Akane anyway—and yet she had no doubt he would do so for anyone else he considered his friend or family. That's just the type of person Ranma was.

Even then, however, he did not feel it was right to let things go on the way they had for so long—namely Kasumi doing everything. Ranma said he would help her, pitch in wherever she wanted and that was that, no arguments. He'd also done her housework without complaint, and even the laundry was finished—including a furiously blushing Ranma as he delivered her laundry. She'd blushed as well when she realized he'd also folded her underwear, but grinned a little. She'd forgotten that little detail. Realizing that Akane would pitch a fit if she knew he'd touched her undergarments, she crept silently down the hall and put them up for her, more to save Ranma face than anything. Nabiki could handle it, if anything she'd tease Ranma about it later, something Kasumi planned to do anyway.

Kasumi was impressed with the young man in all honesty, and knew that he would keep his word on helping her out, despite what Mr. Saotome would think of his "manly man" son helping with household chores. Kami help Ranma if he ever caught him with an apron on.

Realizing she was scowling, Kasumi then turned to the more meaningful conversation, the one where Ranma came out to her. She giggled at the wording, having seen his wince when she said it.

_Oh my, I think I'm enjoying this far too much. I'm considering teasing the poor man every which way right now!_ This thought did not sober her giggles, however remembering the full talk did. He wanted to do what Dr. Tofu did, or at least look into it. Kasumi was honestly proud of him deciding here and now to reach farther than he ever had thought previously, and vowed to do whatever she could to help him.

No, what really struck her was his parting comment. If she had given him something to strive for, he'd given her something to mull over until she found the answer—and what that answer would mean. The point was she couldn't remain here forever. No matter how much she wanted to take care of her sister's and father, she had her own life to live, and setting it aside for years would not solve anything.

_As long as I'm here, they will depend on me. Nabiki graduates this year, and Akane the year after. Then what,_ she thought bitterly_, will I still be here taking care of father while they are in college, moving on with their lives? Ranma's right, I'm not some middle aged housewife, I'm 20 years old! I should have my own life that's more than seeing to the happiness of others. But what's the next step?_

Her thought process was interrupted with two short knocks on the open door. Kasumi looked up expectantly, and found Akane holding a tray. _Must be dinner time, _Kasumi mused, choosing to ignore the slight feeling of disappointment that the tray wasn't carried by someone else. And who that person could be.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Akane looked very concerned. If Kasumi wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw unshed tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm feeling much better, Akane. Tired, but from too much rest or the fever I'm not sure." Akane nodded, and stuck out her hand holding a thermometer. Kasumi accepted it with a smile, and asked before putting it under her tongue, "Ranma ask you to check in on me?" Kasumi smiled at the scowl that crept over her sister's expression.

"I'd check on you without being asked by that pervert. " Akane frowned, crossing her arms as she looked down at the tray. Kasumi looked as well, noting it was a freshly made okonomiyaki.

_Ukyo's over, I suppose. Makes sense, is a good chance to get back into Ranma's good graces._ Kasumi wanted to sigh at Akane's reaction, but it was expected. _I swear, she doesn't know how nice he is. I wonder if there's just something that rubs the two of them the wrong way about each other._

When the thermometer was ready, Akane held it up but couldn't read it well. Kasumi quickly took it, and smiled a little. She still had a fever, but it was down to almost 100 even.

"Nearly 100, it's going down. I can see Ranma-kun's care is quite effective. You should try it next time you're sick, Akane." She grinned as Akane blushed and looked away.

"Why would I want to be near that pervert when sick? I can barely deal with him while feeling fine." She grumbled quietly, not meeting Kasumi's eyes.

"Akane, you need to start being honest with yourself or you're going to lose him." Kasumi stated seriously, deciding to get it over with and lay her cards on the table.

"What? What do you mean, sis?" Akane turned to look at Kasumi, suddenly concerned. "Ranma didn't do anything to you today…did he?"

"What would you do if I said we had, Akane?" Her sister's eyes bulged out as she mouthed like a fish out of water. "This is what I'm talking about. You continually insult him, but the moment someone "steps on your turf" so to speak, he becomes something to fight for. And no, he was a perfect gentleman to me today. He even did my chores for me." Akane had relaxed for a moment before shock hit her again, and Kasumi could see the thought slowly making its way through her brain. _Ranma, doing chores? _

"But—but sis he, he's the one who's insulting me! Always calling me uncute and a tomboy and—"

"And he's been calling you those things for as long as he's been here Akane, I'm sure by now they're more terms of affection than they are insults. Ranma doesn't know how to show his feelings well, but I'd say he does care—and I know every time you say you don't trust him or insult him in a harsh tone it pushes him farther away. I'm just trying to help my little sister, give you a final warning so to speak." Akane continued to try to break in with denials and arguments, but Kasumi held up a hand to quiet her. "Just keep it in mind Akane. He's not going to be with someone who can't trust him, and it isn't like there aren't girls who would be happy to be in your place. Something for you to think on."

Akane just looked at her, and without another word leapt at Kasumi, hugging onto her and with her head buried in her shoulder she cried. In fact, crying was too light a term. Akane was bawling, though not loud enough to carry downstairs, Kasumi hoped. She wasn't sure why exactly Akane had lost it then, but she knew she'd be there for her sister, no matter what. Almost unwittingly, she wondered what it'd be like to hold Ranma like this as he broke down from all the many stresses of his life, if he ever would. Her dinner forgotten, Kasumi swore that she'd also be there for him too. He was family now, no matter whose blood he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Much Ado about Kasumi

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, but I _do_ own... well, a car. Nevermind.

_Kasumi was exhausted, but her body didn't seem to care about that, there were natural urges that had to be tended to. Making her way to the bathroom, she took care of her business, but as she went to exit she noticed the steam. Turning, she saw the other door closed that lead to the furo. Why was the furo ready at this time of night? She moved through the thick fog to the inner door, and silently opened it. Gasping, her hands flew to her mouth as Ranma sat in furo, looking over at her with his intense slate blue gaze._

_ "I'm-I'm sorry Ranma-kun, I didn't…" Kasumi stuttered, not sure what to say. Here she hadn't walked in on him the whole time he lived here and now had done so twice in the same day! However he didn't respond how she expected. Ranma simply shook his head, a slow side to side that Kasumi found hypnotic. He smiled at her, a mischievous smile that she didn't remember him ever wearing before. He simply gave her a come hither motion with his hand, and then pointed at the space in front of him. _

_ Kasumi wanted to gape, but she couldn't. It was like she was under a spell, only able to follow the command as she quickly realized she was no longer in her pajamas. She crossed the threshold and what felt like a moment later slipped into the tub, leaning back against Ranma's chest. She couldn't believe she was doing this! The part of her that was conscious knew that things were very wrong here, but there was also a part that felt utterly content as Ranma slipped an arm around her stomach to hold her in place. Kasumi licked her lips as his hand started moving lower, past her belly button as his mouth nuzzled her ear with his hot breath. The hand kept going…_

Kasumi's eyes flew open and quickly took in her location as her bedroom—_not_ the furo. There was also no naked Ranma behind her with wandering hands. Her breath came fast, quickened by the rate her heart was pumping blood, and she felt as she had so many times recently, completely flushed.

"Stupid fever dream," Kasumi groaned softly, adjusting her body in bed for a more comfortable position. The dream may have been an illusion but she knew now that no matter how hard she'd tried to before she couldn't deny the fact she was attracted to Ranma. Admitting it almost made her relax, and wonder what was so bad about that. From what she knew, plenty of girls were attracted to Ranma, if his fiancée situation was any indication. Oh it may have started out as Genma's fault, for honor among their families and tribes, but the girls stuck around for a reason, and Kasumi knew it wasn't primarily honor related.

Kasumi also had to admit it wasn't just his beautiful body either. She was attracted to his soul.

_He's a lot like me, forced into a position and doesn't know how to get out, lonely that no one understood him…including myself._ Kasumi felt a little guilty at that, knowing that even though she cared for him she'd let Akane beat him with physical violence in response to situations that did not warrant it. _Not only that, I felt it normal—accepted._

That was the most damning fact, she felt. Kasumi had become like the rest of those around him, letting this young man struggle all alone with no way out, and just lived on feeling that this was how his life was, and would always be. And even without offer or a hand up, he'd always risen to the next challenge because he had to, whereas she would retreat farther into her oblivious shell to protect herself from the loneliness and hopelessness that would eat at her. Just like Ranma, she had no way out, but he chose to fight instead of accept defeat.

_Akane doesn't get this,_ she sighed, snuggling back into her pillow. _The poor girl cried and cried and all she could say was how much it hurt her to see those other girls with him, but no mention of her feelings for him at all._ This concerned Kasumi greatly. She knew Akane cared for Ranma, and she knew that likewise Ranma cared for Akane—though how much _now_ was a question she was curious to ask the pigtailed martial artist. No, what concerned Kasumi was that Akane cried for herself: her feelings, her pain. Not a mention of Ranma unless it was to curse his harsh comments or other fiancées.

_Well sister dear, hate to break it to you but he's really nice to me when I'm nice to him_. That was something Kasumi noticed about Ranma, he tended to return what he was given. Akane and Ranma had got off on a bad foot, with his new "friend" spurning him for simply being a male, and then catching a table for his trouble. _He's never been like that to me. Oh sure, he'll get tongue-tied and that foot-in-mouth problem is as active as ever, but he was really cute when he'd blush and look away as we talked…_

Kasumi stopped that line of thinking, feeling memories of her dream returning, and now knew why she was having a hard time finding a comfy spot, and why she kept rubbing her legs together. _Oh my…_

She decided that she needed to get more sleep, and put all this from her mind. It certainly wasn't going to get solved tonight, but Kasumi was certain that no matter what, something had definitely changed…hopefully for the better. Now if she could just get out of bed!

* * *

The next day went a lot like the first had—complete with Akane being unreasonable about Ranma's staying home after breakfast had been made and Kasumi's own tray delivered.

"I don't see why it has to be you. I can do it just fine myself!" Akane hissed at the pigtailed boy, who resisted a sigh.

"Yes Akane, you could but between the two of us I'm the better choice—I don't stand to lose as much if this somehow becomes a problem with Principal Kuno. He knows I don't care, and I don't want you getting in trouble with school too when I can handle it." Apparently just using the word "better" around Akane is a bad idea, however.

"Better choice?" She growled dangerously, her eyes becoming slits. "You think you're better at taking care of my sister than me?" Ranma wanted to bash his head into the wall but refrained. Luckily Nabiki decided to catch Akane off guard, saving him a headache.

"Come on sis," Nabiki sighed, sweeping in to grab her arm and hustled her toward the door, "I'll call Aunty later and see if she can't be back by tonight or at least tomorrow, Ok?" Apparently that was deemed acceptable, though whether it was because of Nabiki's ushering or the thought of Nodoka returning so Ranma wouldn't have to stay, he wasn't sure. In the end it didn't matter as it got her to leave with only a minor amount of grumbling.

Ranma wondered how long he'd felt like this regarding Akane, and realized it'd been since the wedding. She'd been mostly fine until that point, and then things seemed to unhinge in her since then. Stress, loss, grief, it all seemed too much for her and Ranma's heart actually sunk at his next thought—he was happier when she wasn't around. Peace had returned the moment she'd left the house, and relief had flooded through him to see her back. It hurt to admit this, since he knew what he'd said at Jusendo. And while one can deny outwardly forever, it's a lot harder to lie to one's own heart.

"What am I gonna do?" Ranma wanted to lay down on the couch and just zone out, let the day take whatever turns it will without him in the driver's seat. He also knew that wasn't an option. Rolling up his sleeves again, he got to work clearing what remained of breakfast away. He'll just have to talk to Kasumi later; she might know what to do about all this.

* * *

"Nihao! Airen ready for Shampoo dinner?"

Cologne sighed, watching her great-grand daughter simply open the sliding door and go into the entryway, leaving Cologne's gesture of about to ring the bell utterly useless. It seemed Shampoo's definition of "polite arrival" included merely not breaking down the wall to enter. _Children today_.

"Shampoo?" Cologne pogoed in, seeing the slightly confused face of her Son-in-Law in the living room who'd been in the middle of…dusting? Cologne blink-blinked, stunned to see the proud warrior that was Ranma Saotome with a dust cloth and some kind of aerosol can. Shampoo too seemed to be taken aback, as she hadn't answered her Airen back and was looking at him with tilted head, confusion written on her face.

"Aiyaa, Airen, why you cleaning? You not do this all the time, yes?" Cologne started to piece it together immediately, and though she didn't think it possible, her respect for Ranma grew a few notches. It seemed no matter the task, he would do it if it needed doing.

"Well, Kasumi can't do much right now, so I took over her chores. You said you brought dinner?" Cologne had to resist the urge to laugh—the look on his face was priceless! A strange mixture of hope, confusion, hunger, and suspicion all rolled into one.

"Yes, I brought too too delicious ramen for Airen and family…or just Airen? Where everyone?" Shampoo's confusion was justified; this was a time everyone was normally home by, Cologne knew. She'd surveyed the Tendo home in secret many times in the past to know the routines by now.

"I was just wondering that myself. But I'm sure they're fine, maybe they were delayed by something. And how about you, what're you doing here Old Ghoul?" Ranma's smirk fell at the same time her staff did. "Ow!"

"Respect your Elders, Son-in-Law," Cologne growled, though she wanted to grin. This is how it was between them, an unspoken antagonistic relationship that was more a friendship than anything else. Well, maybe teacher and student also, on occasion.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replied, rubbing his head, though she did notice the ghost of a smile.

"To answer your question, I thought I'd take a look at the eldest Tendo daughter. As you've no doubt surmised, that is why we are here," Cologne answered, noting the nod Ranma gave her and returning one back.

"Thanks, I've been following Doc's instructions but I'd feel better if you did look in on her. She's looking better but since he hasn't seen her…" Ranma trailed off, scratching the back of his pig-tail nervously.

"Who has been seeing to her then?" Cologne questioned, interested.

"I have. Gave Doc the lowdown and he gave me some medicine for her to take with every meal. We think it's a bad cold, and she does seem to be improving, but I'm not sure if her fever's broke yet. I figured it would at some point today," he stopped, looking at the surprise on the pair's faces. "What, I can do stuff other than fight ya know." He said almost petulantly, his face contorting into a frown.

"Our apologies, Son-in-Law, we didn't expect you to have such a deft touch at the healing arts as well, though I suppose it should come at no surprise with the way you pick things up." Cologne chuckled at that thought. She was well aware of Ranma's learning curve being quite high when it came to things he wanted to understand and then reproduce.

"Yes, Shampoo too too proud Airen is good at tending sick. Is honored profession in tribe, second to only Elder. Battle Mistress important too, but is no one to battle if dead from disease." Shampoo was nodding, a silly smile on her face. If Cologne didn't know better, she thought her daughter had a case of hero worship in addition to her feelings for the young man.

_But then how many could have challenged the might of Saffron and won,_ intoned Cologne in the back of her head.

"Might I take a look at the patient, Healer Ranma?" Cologne remarked with a small smirk, but did mean it with respect. Ranma didn't miss a beat.

"Not at all, Elder one. Please, if you would. Top right from the stairs." Ranma's own returning smirk caused her to cackle as she pogoed away. _Oh is he ever a challenge_. Cologne was glad he finally dropped that horrible speaking act though. _I wonder what caused it?_

The door was not shut when Cologne arrived, who wrapped her staff lightly on the wood, looking in to see the eldest daughter reading a thin booklet. Looking up, she smiled in a polite way before addressing her while setting the booklet face down on the sheets.

"Elder Cologne." She nodded briefly as Cologne pogoed inside, looking her over with a practiced eye. "What brings you to our home today?"

"Actually, you child." Cologne chuckled lightly while confusion etched itself onto Kasumi's face. She shifted in bed a bit to face more toward the elder woman. Her blue sheets were a very nice color, Cologne idly noted, waiting for a response. She wasn't disappointed.

"Me, Elder? That is surprising. Here I thought you were after Ranma all this time," she stated simply, tilting her head a little while raising a hand to her mouth. Cologne wanted to sigh, but held it back with difficulty. She knew the eldest daughter could be spacey but this…was odd. Looking closer, if Cologne didn't know better she would have sworn she'd seen a lip twitch. Kasumi's eyes, however, held no doubt. Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, was being teased. She blinked, then laughed heartily.

"Child, you would do the honored ones back home proud. That is as fine a mask as I've ever seen, and I am three centuries on this Earth." Cologne finally said, rousing herself from her giggles. Kasumi still smiled, yet now it felt more at ease on her face. She bowed slightly in bed.

"Thank you, Elder. It is well practiced."

"That, child, is evident," Cologne remarked with a wry grin. "Yet, as you asked I have spoken the truth. I thought to check in on your condition."

"And win a few points back with "Son-in-Law" hmm?" Kasumi's smile now morphed into an unfamiliar grin that, while it slightly unnerved the Elder in seeing it on Kasumi, it seemed to fit the girl.

"That was the idea," Cologne allowed unabashed, nodding. "However, you've always treated my family with respect, and that respect is due back in kind however possible. Though Son-in-Law seems to be doing an admirable job in his care." A soft smile replaced the grin on Kasumi's face, and the younger girl nodded.

"That he has," Kasumi replied honestly, "I must admit I've seen a completely different side of him these last two days." Cologne didn't miss the wistfulness in her voice, setting off alarm klaxons in her mind.

"Yes, I never thought I'd see Son-in-Law dusting, and then not perturbed to be caught doing something so "girly" I think was the term used in the past." Cologne raised an eyebrow at the frown forming from Kasumi hearing that.

"Though it seems he still doesn't know how to listen," Kasumi said, and seeing the confused look on the Elder's face, she explained, "I'd told him he didn't need to do that. I'd take care of it when I got better." Cologne grinned at that.

"Hah! Whoever ends up with that man is going to have to learn to handle his stubborn nature, or somehow break him of it, though I don't know if he'd still be Ranma if he wasn't stubborn as a horse." Cologne indicated with her hands if it was alright to check Kasumi, whom nodded. She grabbed her patient's wrist and squinted a little to see her ki flow.

"Whoever ends up with him? If I didn't know better Elder that sounded like you weren't certain he'd end up with Shampoo, in which you always had been _very_ certain." Kasumi's eyebrows were fully raised now, as a small sad smile flashed across Cologne's face.

"Dear, I think Ranma's an amazing young man, and I fear that in our pursuit of him we may have pushed him away more than pulled him in. Especially Shampoo, she does not know how to use restraint when pursuing, and I dare say Son-in…Ranma needs a softer touch." Cologne looked into the older daughter's eyes, and for once decided to voice her true concerns. "That and I don't think Ranma would be happy in the village. Most of the women there believe in keeping men subservient to women, and Ranma's too proud and powerful to be held at bay by them. It would most likely end with him either dead, broken, or our village destroyed."

Cologne could see the surprise in Kasumi's eyes, and her mouth was parted, though whether at the scene being presented to her or Cologne admitting her fears, she wasn't sure. No, Ranma would never be happy with the rest of the Joketsuzoku, though that doesn't mean the relationship between him and Shampoo was an impossible notion. Under different circumstances, Cologne believed they would have made a wonderful couple, but she feared there was simply too much trickery, sorcery and mistrust between Shampoo and Ranma for things to work out. She would always support her great granddaughter, but she knew she had to be realistic.

"What will you do then? I was under the impression from Ranma that there were no alternatives; that it was up to you and Shampoo to somehow force Ranma into the tribe or face punishment." Kasumi was concerned for her and her daughter, her lower lip caught by her teeth in concern. _Yes, she wears a mask but her nature remains unchanged._

"I've already said too much," Cologne sighed, and she meant it_. There's something about speaking with this girl that makes one want to lay their soul bare_, she noted wryly. "Let's just say there's more ways than marriage to join the Joketsuzoku, but for now we'll see what happens." She jumped up and quickly tapped two spots on either side of Kasumi's chest, just below her shoulders.

"Those pressure points should accelerate the effect of the medicine already in you. Ranma was right, your fever is just about gone. You should be feeling better by tomorrow, though I still suggest more bed rest than being up and about." She saw Kasumi nod in a resigned manner. "Your fever may be gone by then, but the damage still needs to heal. Working around the house will only tire you out, though I suppose cooking would be alright." Kasumi softly smiled back at this news, and again bowed her head.

"Thank you again Elder Cologne, for your care and conversation."

Cologne couldn't help but return the smile in earnest. _Oh yes, here is a special child in her own right. I don't think I'd be all that upset if Son-in-Law chose this one. Maybe her as well…hmm, a thought for another time._

"Think nothing of it child. I'm happy to put these many years alive to use." Suddenly, yelling sounded downstairs from several sources. "Though I think I'd better make sure they don't kill each other down there." With a last grin, she pogoed from the room, intent on making sure her great granddaughter did not kill the youngest Tendo—obstacle or not, that would _really_ set her back.

* * *

The night was thick with a fog that seemed to obfuscate everything from the naked eye, but Nodoka Saotome was not concerned. The bundle that rested in her arms was ever present, always ready to be used—and make no mistake she _did_ know how to use it, no matter how she acted. There was a reason it was a family blade, after all.

She'd almost reached the Tendo Dojo, and was surprised at how happy she was to be there. While it was not her own home, she found any place where her son resided was where she wished to be.

_Ten years, I was away from him for ten years_, she mused, shuffling herself at a good pace in her typical kimono style. The night air had gotten chilly with the moisture in the air, which only made her happier to be at her destination.

_He still wants me in his life, but that damned honor pledge is getting between us, I know it. Honor must be assuaged but still…I'm about this close to just tearing up the damned thing and being done with it._ Yet she knew she wouldn't. It was the one thing that kept her son in his inheritance and from being removed from the Saotome register. _That and he must produce an heir_, she reminded herself, not that she ever needed reminding of that fact. Nodoka was always on the lookout for any indication her son had been "manly" with one of his fiancées. She would prefer one of the Tendo girls merely as they did own a respected Dojo in the area. Though she had her doubts about the youngest.

Sliding the door open, Nodoka walked into the entryway and removed her shoes. She thought to call out, but in case the others were resting she resisted. She turned and locked the entryway door, and checked the lower floor quietly. No one seemed here, not even Nabiki who normally watched TV for a while before heading up to bed later.

Shrugging to herself, Nodoka started up the stairs. She was glad she completed her business with the contractors tonight—it would be the last time they _ever_ disrespected a client again. The Saotome's were not to be crossed, and while they weren't the richest clan in all Japan, they certainly had enough money to afford excellent lawyers to put those buffoons out of business for shoddy workmanship.

_At least my water will be hot again, and the walls destroyed by the water damage will be replaced in a week or so_, she thought to herself as she arrived at the top step. It was quiet up here as well, except for the light sound of music coming from Nabiki's room. She quietly opened the guest bedroom, but her son and husband were not there.

_Strange, _she thought with a furrowed brow,_ Nabiki had asked for me to come back to keep an eye on Kasumi while she recovered, but I don't see Ranma anywhere. He wasn't forced on that stupid trip inspired by Happosai so where…?_

That was when she noticed the door of the last bedroom was cracked open, the one she knew to be Kasumi's. She moved toward it quietly and reached for the door when she heard voices.

"It's not getting any better, is it?" The voice was soft with sadness, and there was no doubt that this was Kasumi's cadence.

"No Kasumi, it's not. If anything I'd say it's getting worse. She just…" here Ranma paused, and Nodoka was sure that this was her son talking to the elder Tendo daughter. _Alone in room together this late at night is most improper,_ the manners portion of Nodoka said in her mind, while the rest of her told this portion to shut up, that she couldn't hear.

"It's strange," he finally said, starting again. "There are moments when she's fine, and it's almost like it used to be. The moment something happens though, like Ucchan shows up or Shampoo glomps on me, it's not just anger—she's furious. And there's nothing I can do—I'm honor bound to marry Ucchan at least thanks to Pop, and Shampoo isn't about to leave me alone as is evidenced by tonight, though she was more laid back than she's ever been. Even still, that is enough to set Akane off. And it's always my fault, always. She could stub her toe anymore and it'd be because she was thinking about something she thought I did that day." A long sigh emanated from the room, which Nodoka wasn't sure who it came from.

"Don't get me wrong Kasumi-chan, you know how important honor is to me. It's all I really got right now besides my strength and the Art. Dad's honor is non-existent but I try to keep mine as best I can. And you girls are all important to me, this place is the first time I could ever think of a place as more than the next stop in a line of stops—the Tendo Dojo's been my home. I know I'm honor bound to marry Akane but…"

He trailed off, and Nodoka listened closely, no longer concerned about where her son was at night or that she was eavesdropping, wanting any and all information about her son that she could get.

"You're honor bound to marry a Tendo, Ranma-kun, not Akane," Kasumi blurted out rather hurriedly, and Nodoka's eyes narrowed slightly while a small smile formed on her face. _That was a _very_ interesting response wasn't it, Nodoka old girl? _She held back a giggle, wondering if what she was suspecting was close to the truth.

"I know, but as much as I like Nabs, which is more than I used to, I don't think she likes me like that." And he stopped, not even mentioning the woman he was speaking with. Nodoka bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to sigh at her son. _He's a wonderful boy but sometimes he's a bit thick when it comes to emotional matters. I suppose I have Genma to thank for that_. Her sigh was let out by another in the room, and her suspicions hardened still further.

"How do you feel about Akane, Ranma? Do you love her?" Nodoka nodded her approval, hearing Kasumi tackle the matter directly. Even if her son could be rather thick, this would answer at least the question of his own feelings.

"I—I.." he started, and Nodoka wanted to groan. Here she was, plastered against the wall, listening in on what could be one of the most important moments in her son's life and he couldn't even say it! _Be a man, Ranma, come on! _

"I—I used to." Ranma said softly. With that admission, it came out slowly but surely. "I did love her, even though we had a lot of hardship and there never really was a lot of quiet time, the moments we did share were really important to me. But I can't have a relationship with or love someone who doesn't trust me, and I know that she doesn't. She may love me underneath all that anger, but she doesn't believe in me, and I can't live with someone like that." His voice fell to a near whisper, though in the silent hallway it was impossible not to pick up. "It's gotten to a point where it's easier when she's not around. I hate that, but I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

"I see." Kasumi said quietly, and while it sounded disappointed there was an echo of reflection in that simple statement. "Well Ranma-kun I appreciate you being honest with me, and no I'm not disappointed in you. If I'm disappointed in anyone it's my younger sister. I know you have your faults, but you really are a good person, Ranma-kun, don't let anyone think otherwise." There was a pregnant pause there between the two of them, and Nodoka could almost visualize her son blushing at the comment from the eldest Tendo daughter.

Deciding now would be as good a time as any, she unstuck herself from the wall, backed up a few paces silently, then with obvious footfalls approached the door and knocked.

"Ranma, are you in there being manly with Kasumi?" Nodoka asked with her most oblivious-to-the-situation voice, trying to appear that it was unlikely that they'd been overheard by her.

"MOM, NO!" Ranma answered back, sounding scandalized. He opened the cracked door with a full blush and she couldn't help grinning at her son. _He was so easy to tease. _She could see past to Kasumi who was smiling at her in greeting, but noticed the girl did have a red tinge to her. Her grin became positively feral.

"Are you sure? You both look awfully red…and what were you doing in her room this late, hmm?" Ranma looked like he was about to pass out from overheating, while Kasumi blushed slightly deeper, but answered easily.

"We were merely talking about the last few days Auntie," Kasumi's smile seemed slightly forced, but maybe it was her imagination. Ranma made a gurgling sound, muttered something that sounded like "Nightmomgottagetsomesleep" and fled the scene.

Shaking her head, Nodoka looked back to Kasumi to see her studying the older woman. _Oh yes, this one is sharp, inside that fog is a razor's edge_. Reducing her grin to something more pleasant, Nodoka raised her eyebrows slightly and remarked, "I think we have some things to talk about tomorrow. Is that alright Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi winced slightly, as if her fear had been confirmed, then nodded reluctantly.

"Excellent, then get your rest. And I'm glad you're feeling better dear." Nodoka added sincerely, closing the door as Kasumi responded with her thanks.

Turning to leave, Nodoka heard a muffled, "Oh my…" that sounded rather resigned. She snickered a little, walking away from the door thinking all the while:_ Oh my indeed, child. My son is so manly!_

* * *

AN: Hey, I wanted to tell everyone thanks for reading, and that it's been a blast to write so far. I decided there weren't enough Ranma/Kasumi fics and figured I'd remedy the situation personally. I'm glad everyone is enjoying! Thank you especially to those who reviewed, and while I don't live on them it's always nice to see what everyone is thinking while reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Much Ado About Kasumi

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, but it's fun to dream!

_The woman is evil,_ Kasumi had begun to think as the clock neared noon, once again attempting to focus on the small booklet she was thumbing through with not much success. The listing of courses at the local university were already sounding hard to her—it _had_ been a few years since she'd left the last of her education behind—but Kasumi had made up her mind. If Ranma was going to aim high, she was going to do it with him. _Gah! I'm thinking about him _again_!_

Hesitantly, her eyes flickered over to Nodoka, who was preparing tea on a tray for the two of them, and found what she'd expected: the woman's eyes focused on her and a slight grin permeating the woman's lips. Wincing slightly, Kasumi buried her eyes back into the booklet. It seemed Kasumi had developed this annoying habit of slightly smiling when she was reflecting on Ranma changes in perspective these last few days (not to mention her own), and Nodoka had the equally annoying habit of catching her every time this happened.

_Not only that, she's slowly torturing me. It's like dealing with Nabiki; she's using psychological warfare!_ Not that her younger sister had ever used such tactics on her, but Kasumi didn't need to have them performed _on_ her to see them executed—Nabiki had certainly used them on Ranma enough in the past. But Nodoka… after what she left hanging in the air last night, Kasumi could focus on little else. She believed herself caught in the older woman's web, yet all morning Nodoka had merely engaged the elder daughter in small talk and discussed her recovering health. She'd even brought up Kasumi's booklet, which she fully supported the Tendo girl returning to school. Kasumi was slightly surprised, thinking Ranma's mother would prefer a traditional Japanese housewife lifestyle for the Tendo daughters, but she shook her head.

"An education is important in all facets of life. Genma's lack of training Ranma in this area has impressed this upon me all the more." Which was a sentiment that Kasumi fully supported. _Ranma really is intelligent after all_, Kasumi thought briefly, _he just needs focus. Ack, stop it brain!_

But during all this time, no mention of what she believed the woman to have overheard and possibly put together. Asking about it would merely present the topic out in the open, but ignoring it was driving Kasumi mad with the wait, wondering when it was going to be sprung on her. And apparently Nodoka was reading her mind, as she decided there was no time like the present.

"Kasumi-chan, would you care for some tea?" Nodoka approached the couch where Kasumi was currently residing, leaving the tea tray on the table in front of them while offering her a cup. Kasumi nodded, thanking the red headed woman and steeled herself for what was coming. And even with that was still unprepared for Nodoka's opening attack.

"Kasumi-chan, how long have you been in love with my son?" The sounds of spluttering and choking were heard, Kasumi having decided that moment was as good as any to attempt to drink her tea. Nodoka patted the girl on the back a bit to seemingly help her along.

"Excuse me, Auntie? I don't…I mean I'm not in love with Ranma-kun." Kasumi answered through her coughing fit, not happy how this conversation was starting out at all. Nodoka frowned in response.

"Hmm, I see. So you don't find him attractive?" Her auburn hair shook slightly as she tilted her head in curiosity. Kasumi wanted to groan.

"No…I mean…Yes, Ranma-kun is a very handsome young man…" Kasumi had a flush creeping up her face now, and she could no longer blame her fever with it having broken sometime in the night. That was the only reason she was allowed out of bed and downstairs by the matron at all.

"Is there something you dislike about him?" Nodoka continued to pursue the issue, and recognizing what she was doing immediately as she'd performed the same oblivious-style interrogation before, decided to call her on it. Sighing, she set her cup down and looked into Nodoka's focused eyes.

"How about we both stop playing dumb Nodoka-san. Tell me, what are you trying to find out here?" Kasumi held the gaze as it narrowed at the use of her first name instead of Auntie, but a small grin appeared.

"Not as oblivious as you seem, eh Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi didn't answer, waiting. Finally, Nodoka arched an eyebrow and dropped her grin. "Fine, as you wish. I can tell that the undercurrents here have changed, Kasumi-chan. Akane-chan seems to be less interested in marrying my son as she is in arguing with him and attempting to cause Ranma harm over the smallest of issues, one of which seemed to consist of merely aiding the sister of his fiancée when she needed it," her eyes flashed with a steely glint that made Kasumi slightly uncomfortable, and could see now why Ranma could love and yet fear his mother. "That behavior has left me less than pleased. My son is a caring individual, it is in his nature to aid others where he can and I would not see him punished for it, simply because she lacks the ability to trust him."

Kasumi wanted to stick up for her little sister but there was nothing she could say. Even the night Akane had cried her eyes out she had moaned about him staying all day with Kasumi instead of spending time with her. The fact was Akane simply could not place her faith in Ranma to where she trusted him around members of the opposite sex, though Kasumi didn't really fault Akane completely for it. Kasumi knew she, like the other Tendo sisters, had taken their mother's passing hard, and combined with the Hentai horde at the school every morning along with Ranma's constant insults to her self-image, Kasumi imagined Akane simply didn't have the ability to truly trust until those issues were resolved. Ultimately, though she couldn't truly blame Akane (or Ranma with the way he was raised), Kasumi had to concede the point with a nod. Nodoka answered that acknowledgement with a small smile.

"I know she's not a bad girl, Kasumi-chan. I have seen her smile and when she feels at home, I can easily see why my son would care for her. But lately I don't see things improving—in fact if anything the violence is increasing. Also I must confess, last night…" Kasumi interrupted her, confirming her concerns.

"You heard." She didn't say any more than that, and Nodoka simply nodded, though she had the courtesy to look away.

"I know it was not very proper. But you must understand anything concerning my son is very important to me." Kasumi didn't quite agree with the woman, but having served as pseudo-mother to both Akane and Nabiki she could understand why. Family comes first.

"So you will also understand that my son's words concern me quite a bit. A healthy relationship cannot be built on a foundation lacking mutual trust," Nodoka solemnly intoned. "And if he is feeling more comfortable with her not in his presence than in it, it is cause for some concern." She then turned back to Kasumi with the sharpness of a hawks gaze upon her, as if sizing up prey. "And then I heard you remind him that it need not be Akane but simply any Tendo daughter will suffice. I wish to know your feelings regarding my son, Kasumi-chan. I would ask that you forget who currently holds the engagement and simply answer honestly."

And here was the moment of truth. Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed, breaking the intense gaze of the Saotome matriarch, wondering what to say. _So what do I tell her? I'm still confused myself—how am I supposed to have any kind of solid answer for her if I don't even know? _She reflected on the past couple of days, and how wonderful Ranma had been to her, and simply in general. _He can certainly be quite a gentleman when he wants to be… and he is extremely attractive, if my dreams are of any indication._ Still, Kasumi thought deeper than the surface issues. _But how do I _feel _about him? I know I told myself not long ago he was like a little brother, but that's certainly no longer true is it? _Her body's response to his attentions and the way her eyes followed his movements threw that idea right out the window. _I know I certainly yearned for things that were more than simply friendship or that of a family member, but that doesn't mean I love him. But I think it does mean that I like him at least._ Deciding that's the best she could do, she resigned to answer Nodoka as best she could.

"Auntie, you have to understand it wasn't long ago I held what I thought was certain knowledge in my feelings of Ranma as something akin to a little brother. Maybe even then I was kidding myself a little, but all I can tell you honestly my feelings for him have—have changed. I know that I, uh, I do find him attractive and that he can be really sweet… I don't know. I know that I don't love him but…"

"But?" Nodoka prompted, hope in her eyes.

"But… it's possible that I could, in time." Kasumi closed her eyes, forcing herself to admit that which she'd been trying to hide the past day or so, the growing attraction that she'd began to feel toward the pigtailed martial artist. "I would actually say it wouldn't be that hard to fall for Ranma-kun, with the way he's treated me these last couple of days. I think I've started to." _Has it really only been just a few days? So much has happened in so short a time. Not that I had much else to do but think while in bed all day. _

She opened her eyes to see the broad smile etched onto the Saotome matriarch's face. She reached out and took Kasumi's hand and held it with hers.

"Thank you for being honest with me dear, I'd hoped that I was not wrong in what I was thinking when I saw him check on you this morning." Kasumi blinked, and then blushed slightly. She'd been unaware that they'd had an audience when she hugged him this morning for taking such good care of her.

"So, that leaves us with a quandary." Nodoka pulled her hand back lightly, and placed it back on top of her other, the very picture of Japanese dignity. "As I make the decisions for the Saotome clan, I have the power to make the final call in regards to any arranged marriage, including the Tendo agreement. I didn't mind Akane at the time if that is who my son chose and was happy with, but it seems he is not happy." Nodoka then seemed to straighten up to her full stature, and in a strictly serious tone, she continued, "I would ask you now, Kasumi Tendo, do you wish to be engaged to my son to honor the pact between our two families? Please think this through very carefully, in regards to your own wishes, my son's, and in regards to your family."

Kasumi bit her lip at this. She knew this was a formal question, and therefore not something to be answered with a whim of the heart. She honestly wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, this new Ranma Kasumi had been experiencing intrigued her greatly, and she was curious to see how a relationship between the two of them might evolve. Yet on the other, she didn't want to simply swipe Ranma from Akane without even confronting the girl on her feelings—after all she _was_ family and Kasumi didn't want to betray her sister like that. And on a completely new hand altogether, what of Ranma? What were his feelings on this? All Kasumi knew of were his feelings of hopelessness toward Akane, she didn't know how he felt about _her_. Composing her answer, Kasumi responded.

"I think that I would like to have a family meeting regarding this before any decisions are reached. I don't want to take the engagement away without at least directly confronting Akane on her feelings regarding Ranma, and I would also like to ask Ranma himself what he wants to do. This is his life and I wouldn't want to make any decisions for him." She paused for a moment, trying to gauge the look in Nodoka's eyes, then continued. "But if Akane is unwilling or Ranma wants to try, I would be interested in seeing where the engagement would take us as a couple."

"That, Kasumi-chan," Nodoka answered happily, "is the correct response." Kasumi blinked, and tilted her head slightly.

"You were testing me?"

"Yes, Kasumi-chan, I was." Nodoka happily nodded, beaming. "Do not take offense my dear, I trusted you would make the right decision, but when it comes to my son's life I do not take chances." Something about that statement rubbed Kasumi the wrong way—and then realized why. Her left eye started to develop a tick.

"And then what is this business about always carrying the honor blade with you, and that seppuku contract, hmm?" This time Nodoka visibly winced, and let out a deep sigh as she hung her head.

"I'm afraid that I backed myself into a corner with that." She raised her head to again meet Kasumi's cool gaze, pleading with her eyes. "Please trust that there are reasons I have not yet torn the contract apart, and that I would never willingly allow any harm to come to my son. I understand now what kind of life he's led under Genma and after all the things he has done I cannot imagine anyone I would deem more manly than Ranma." Kasumi's eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion.

"Then why…?" She couldn't continue for Nodoka's raised hand.

"I cannot say until I meet the one I deem trustworthy enough to take my son's hand in marriage. I have not yet discussed this with Akane as I wasn't sure of her, and am now even less so. If it should come to pass that you accept the engagement, then I promise to tell you my reasons." With that, Nodoka suddenly stood and bowed to Kasumi, who while surprised, returned the bow. "Thank you for speaking with me Kasumi-chan, and your honesty. If I may say, I would be very happy if you did decide to accept. Your mother would be proud of who you've become."

Kasumi smiled a watery smile. It had been a long time since anyone told her they were proud of her, and even more so that Auntie thought her mother would think so too.

"Thank you, Auntie."

* * *

The Neko Hanten was experiencing the last vestiges of the lunch rush, and people were slowly trickling out, allowing Shampoo to finally slow down. The popularity of the Amazon run restaurant had steadily risen over time, thanks in part to all the strange occurrences that pervaded the place, though really the same could be said for all of Nerima.

Shampoo had noticed her great grandmother lost in thought several times during the day, really it was impossible to miss when she'd caught the Amazon Elder staring into the ramen bowls as if deep inside past the noodles and broth lay the answers she sought. It seemed she didn't have to wait any longer to find out why, however, as Cologne gestured for Shampoo.

"Great Granddaughter, attend me. I have something I must ask of you."

Shampoo ventured past the counter and entered the kitchen, not paying any notice to Moose's attempt to glomp her, miss, and latch onto the stove. Ignoring his screams, Shampoo leaned in to listen.

"Something has been troubling me since our visit to the Tendo's yesterday. It is unfortunate, as while age comes with knowledge, the difficulty to pull it forth also grows in scope. There was something strange about the youngest Tendo that I can't quite place… something going on with her aura." Cologne's face scrunched up in thought, though those who didn't know her wouldn't really have been able to tell the difference other than that she maybe got slightly more wrinkled. "I do not know what it was, but something felt off about it. Like…almost like hot flashes, pulses, and would then return to normal. But as far as I could tell, there was nothing different about the girl. Have you noticed anything odd about her?" Shampoo started to shake her head indicating the negative, then froze.

"Well, it not usual that Kitchen Destroyer actually attempt to attack Shampoo like yesterday. Get angry yes, attack Ranma, yes. Attack Shampoo? Not usually. Shampoo behave as Great Grandmother ask, but could have easily taken out Kitchen Destroyer and she know this. Why normally attack Airen instead." Nodding, Cologne frowned closed her eyes a few moments, then gritted her teeth.

"I am sorry child, but I feel as if I'm forgetting something important—like the knowledge is right there outside my reach, laughing as I attempt to grasp it." She paused, opening one eye and appeared to size up Shampoo. "I'm going to need you to keep an eye on her and Son-in-Law, as covertly as you can. I feel something is afoot and I do not wish any harm to come to Son-in-Law from an unexpected source. He has gained great power in the time we have known him, and with that power, great enemies as well. You understand?" Shampoo nodded vigorously, wanting to do all she could to help her Airen.

"If need be I take out Kitchen Destroyer?" Cologne knew what she was asking, and could tell that while her heir wished the road to Ranma's heart was clear of distractions, that the girl no longer wanted to kill the Tendo child if she could help it. Such things happen when you know someone long enough.

"Only if necessary, and then only kill if there's no other choice. As I said before, Son-in-Law is just now beginning to trust you again from your involvement in that disaster called a wedding. Killing a fiancée is not the way to worm your way into his heart—and bed. Understand?"

Shampoo nodded a final time, her mission now clear.

* * *

"All right, we need to have a family meeting. If everyone would please sit… yes?" Nodoka smiled brightly, gesturing toward the table in the living room, where dinner was about to commence. Ranma raised his eyebrows, wondering what was going on. He'd returned home to find Kasumi on the couch, thankfully taking it easy. Yet for some odd reason she'd redden a little whenever she looked at him. It was confusing, especially since when she smiled he could feel himself blush in return. _What was that all about_? Not to mention his mother had been positively bouncy. It was rather frightening, as nothing put her in as good a mood as this except for when the topic of grandchildren came up.

_And now, a family meeting… with just the girls and me in here? What is she planning?_ Ranma knew there was more going on here than he could see, but for the life of him couldn't say what.

Kasumi's eyes widened, but took her seat at the table, another blush forming on her cheeks. _She looks so cute like that_, Ranma thought to himself before he could put a stop to the mental process.

Nabiki took her seat as well while eyeing Nodoka suspiciously, followed by a glance toward Ranma, which he met with his own. He could see concern there and hoped that there wasn't anything to be concerned about.

Akane was last, her sour mood continuing since she returned home from school. It seemed Ukyo had wanted to cook again, and Ranma had to physically shake her off the idea—and himself. Akane had malleted him practically the rest of the way home and seemed she still hadn't fully forgiven him for Ukyo's affectionate hug, which she initiated.

_Damn Tomboy needs to correct her aim to include the one acting rather than the victim, namely me for once._ Ranma was nearly done with it. The last two days with Kasumi had been like a dream, and then his first day back at school he's hit for being grabbed by someone, something he had no control over? _I'm getting damned tired of this_. He actually shot a glare toward the offending Tomboy, who was looking at his mother in confusion.

"Now that we are all here, I think it's time I brought a few things to the forefront." Nodoka took her seat next to Kasumi, while Ranma sat near their side, with Akane and Nabiki heading up the other end of the table. "It's been a couple of months since the wedding, which I know is still a sore subject for some of those present, but in order to move forward one must set aside the pains of the past." Ranma, while surprised at the topic coming up, wasn't surprised that it was his mother getting that particular ball rolling. Casting his eyes around the table he found Nabiki meeting her gaze, but with a noticeable droop in her shoulders. Akane simply scowled, alternating between Ranma, his mother, and surprisingly enough, Nabiki. Kasumi simply seemed anxious, her hands being wrung in her lap while she watched his mother.

"I think it's time we tried to put that behind us and move forward." Nodoka noticed that Nabiki wished to speak, and inclined her head to the girl.

"Excuse me Auntie, but don't you think our father should be present for this? And your husband as well, if we're talking about hitching Ranma and Akane again?" Akane growled at this but was cut off by Nodoka before she could muster any outcry.

"Your father already wishes the schools to have been joined, and I make the decisions for the Saotome name, not my husband. He married into _my _family; he just doesn't like that fact to get around much. " A gleam formed in Nabiki's eye at this, and Ranma thought he saw the ghost of a grin on her face. _Look out, Pops, here comes trouble._

"Akane," Nodoka started, eying the youngest Tendo with an intense stare, "I want you to answer me honestly. Do you love my son?"

Being put on the spot, Akane blushed furiously. She started mumbling, and looked over to Ranma, who was utterly confused. _Where was all this coming from?_ Akane scowled, crossed her arms and while still blushing she looked away and huffed.

"There's no way I'm in love with that pervert." Nodoka's eyes narrowed slightly, then nodded.

"So you do not want to marry my son then, is that correct? Please think about your answer." Apparently marriage was still a sore spot for Akane as she lost the blush and looked straight at Ranma, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll not marry someone who thinks some water is more important than me." Ranma instantly reddened in anger, clenching his fists but remained seated and silent. _Some water? SOME WATER? I might have been cured! _Granted it turned out to be for the best, as Ranma realized sometime afterward that the curses mix. Ranma would rather be all of one and all of the other than be some kinda boy/girl hybrid. But still, it had been something that made a huge difference, a lifestyle difference to Ranma. To trivialize his curse like that…

"Then that is a no, Akane Tendo?" Warning klaxons were going off now in Ranma's head as he watched his mom's narrowed eyes focused on Akane, and realized what she was doing. And it utterly terrified him. There was no way…!

"Um, Mom…" But Ranma was cut off by Akane's one emphatic word.

"Right."

"Very well. I remove the engagement from you, Akane Tendo." And as if it was a surprise, Akane's eyes widened and her petulant demeanor fell away, replaced by open mouthed shock. Nabiki slapped herself in the forehead, obviously fearing what Ranma was. Their eyes met again with growing apprehension. Akane didn't seem to quite process the quick change in plans.

"What? But… but you can't just—" Nodoka's eyes narrowed as she took in the youngest Tendo and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, dear, I can. You say you do not love my son and do not wish to marry him, then in that spirit, I release you from the engagement. I control the formal agreements between the families even if it was my husband who initialized the pact. Soun does not need to be present as he simply asked that my son marry a Tendo daughter, of which there are two others present." She took her eyes off Akane and eyed Nabiki, and then Kasumi. "I now open the option for the engagement to the two of you. Who among you will satisfy your family's honor?"

Ranma goggled at the proceedings. _I'm no longer engaged to Akane! What now, I don't want to date Nabiki, she'll just rent me out again!_ Yet hesitantly, his eyes were drawn to the eldest, and found that Kasumi's eyes were also on him, sporting a light blush. She closed her eyes even as Nabiki spoke.

"Look, I'm all for family honor and all, and no offense Ranma-baby you're as cute as they come, but I'm not interested in marrying you. Friends, sure, I might even cut you in on a deal or two in the future. But marriage?" She shook her head in the negative, and Ranma breathed a visible sigh of relief. For as tense as things were, Nabiki smirked. "Don't seem so upset, geez, you'll make me reconsider." She rolled her eyes, as Ranma eyed her, wanting to smile but his mouth muscles were found wanting.

"I understand, Nabiki-chan. No one will force you into this. I would not force my son to marry someone who does not want him, and the reverse remains true as well." Nodoka spoke delicately, placing a hand on Nabiki's, who simply looked down at it, unsure what to do. The contact seemed to unnerve the "mercenary girl."

For the first time since his mother had directed his attention to the other girls, Ranma chanced a look at Akane. She seemed actually smug, as in she expected this outcome. _Jeez Akane, show me how you really feel_, Ranma mentally intoned with sarcasm. Then Kasumi spoke in a quiet but determined voice.

"In that case, it would be my pleasure to accept the Tendo/Saotome engagement, if Ranma-kun accepts." Everyone but Nodoka and Kasumi froze. With deliberate slowness, Ranma looked over to gaze at Kasumi, who was fully blushing now, looking down. She did not look up to meet his eyes, and after the pregnant pause that sounded, she spoke toward the table. "I've known for awhile what a great person you are, Ranma-kun, but you could say the veil was lifted from my eyes as to what a wonderful partner you'd make in a relationship with some helpful guidance. These last few days I have felt that Akane was very lucky and maybe wished I could… what I'm trying to say is, is if you want—if you wouldn't mind me I would like to… to see how we might work out." Kasumi was wringing her hands in her lap now, blushing absolutely scarlet and Ranma, despite the shock of his life he was receiving, was hoping she wasn't going to tire herself out with everything going on. She had been feverish not too long ago.

"I see." His mother suddenly spoke, shocking the other participants back to her. Ranma dared not look at Akane, his eyes were now split between his mother and Kasumi, who still hadn't raised her head. "How about you, Ranma? How do you feel about Kasumi as a potential fiancée?"

"I—wow, um," Ranma suddenly couldn't help looking around now, as if trying to find something to hang his sanity on, drowning in the craziness of tonight. Akane was visibly vibrating with suppressed anger, and Ranma figured the only reason she hadn't burst already was they both knew Nodoka would "fix her wagon" so to speak to continue the proceedings. Nabiki was just sitting there, mouth agape and didn't appear to be closing it anytime soon. Finally he turned to Kasumi, who'd abandoned her table-watching and was chancing a glance at Ranma. _It's as if she was afraid of how I'd look at her_, he thought, while he gave her a small smile.

_How do I feel about Kasumi though? _He recalled not even a few minutes earlier when compared his time with the elder Tendo daughter akin to a dream—yet here it was, presented in reality. It amazed him to think that two days ago all this started with an illness, and now here he was, sitting at a table deciding his future. _My future… who here even cares about my future besides my mother? _The answer was obvious. In fact, the answer for who showed him the most care since he'd arrived was obvious. Akane, while sweet when she wanted to be—and he had to admit, she was wonderful when she had those moments—was temperamental at best with her shows of affection. Nabiki was… Nabiki, and she hadn't changed. Softened maybe, but not changed. No, of the three Tendo daughters Kasumi had been the one always nice to him—nice to everyone granted, but that just showed she had the room to care. Now that she'd openly revealed the sharpness she'd been hiding, he figured her clever personality would shine out all the more while retaining that sweetness.

A devil appeared on Ranma's right shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Don't forget about that amazing body she hides underneath those demure dresses…" and poofed away, as his face broke out in a matching scarlet. _There certainly was that, Kasumi is absolutely gorgeous, all those curves…_

He forced himself to banish those thoughts, though it made an important point. There was attraction there, and Ranma knew that was something you needed in a relationship, no matter how much one cared for another. There just happened to be a lot more to one than simply that, something he wished Shampoo had realized awhile ago. _Maybe that would have stopped her constantly throwing herself at me._

Ultimately, he had to answer. Ranma wasn't sure how long he'd sat here staring at the beautiful older girl, but turning his smile into a small grin, he spoke the words he felt.

"I happily accept, Kasumi." That was all he got out before he felt the air pressure change around him, and knew the cause.

"RANMA," Akane simply shouted, her eyes blazing as she stood up from the table, her body now trembling as she grasped her mallet. And like a volcano getting ready to burst, she exploded—just not in the way Ranma thought she would. She simply dropped toward the floor in a dead faint, mallet vanishing from sight. Nabiki was closer and caught her before she hit the mats.

"Well, that was unexpected," Nabiki mumbled, holding Akane's limp form in her arms, supporting her from further falling but apparently not sure what to do from there. Ranma quickly moved over to her, and felt her pulse. It was fast, but slowly easing back.

"Seems like it was too much for her," he said to the room at large. Ranma sighed, lifting her into his arms. "I'll take her upstairs, but I probably shouldn't be there when she wakes up." Nabiki nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her. Have some accounts to review anyway."

Ranma turned to look at the two remaining women at the table, his mother who despite Akane's fainting seemed to be bursting with excitement, and Kasumi, whose face was crinkled cutely in worry.

"I'll be right back in a minute, Kasumi-chan; I think we have some things to talk about." With a grin, he departed toward Akane's room.

* * *

It had been the longest two days that both men could remember, and they were nearing the point of exhaustion. Still, Genma knew that if they ever hoped to see their loving children again—read as: a comfy life of retirement, they had to keep moving.

"Come on, Tendo, the Master is gaining on us!" Genma hopped two more roofs before ducking down into a nearby alley, hoping to gain a moments respite.

"Right behind you, Saotome." Soun dropped down close by, panting with matching exhaustion. He took out his canteen, and took a deep swig. Genma grabbed it a moment later, and took a pull as well, quenching his thirst for the time being. The two men's clothes were dirty and ragged, having dared any and every area to avoid the perverted troll, yet he still persisted on their tail.

"Tendo, we need a plan. Something that will distract the Master and allow us to escape. Preferably while we can still move all our limbs." Genma began frantically looking around the dirty, thing alley in hopes of finding some form of magical salvation.

"Yes I agree Saotome, but how? I've used practically every lure I could think of. I even called Tina, but to no avail."

"You—you called Tina? And he's _still _chasing us?" Genma paled dramatically, stopping his search and began to despair. The Master was deadly serious if not even his favorite underwear model would slow his chase of the aging martial artists.

"Yes, Saotome. Unfortunately, it seems the Master will not be swayed." Soun had closed his eyes in a grimace, as if accepting but hating the fated outcome.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the air not far from where the two men hid, and despite knowing the old coot was after them, Genma couldn't help but peek around the corner in the direction of the noise. What met his eyes transfixed him.

"Saotome, what are you _doing_?" He heard Soun hiss behind him, trying to pull him back from the edge his head was peeking around. Genma shook him off, hope blossoming inside.

"Tendo, where are we now, in Tokyo?" He asked jubilantly.

"I believe we managed to double back into Juuban I think." Soun said in his concerned voice, obviously not understanding Genma's newfound happiness.

"That's what I thought. I just found the perfect distraction for the Master! We'll be home in no time!"

"What! Who! How?" Soun pushed by Genma to see what he was staring at. There, in the park fighting some strange feminine-looking monster was a group of girls in short skirts and sailor outfits shooting what seemed to be hearts and different elements at the creature. Genma turned to his longtime friend and smiled widely and answered his question.

"Scantily-clad magical girls."

* * *

AN: Hah! Another chapter down. Don't worry, this isn't going to turn into some fuku fic or Sailor Moon crossover, I just found it an amusing distraction for Happosai. Consider it a cameo. And one day Genma _will_ get his, I'm sure. Thank you again for all the reviews, I'm glad others are enjoying this trip inside my imagination as much as I am. And just for the record I don't hate Akane or anything, I just don't like her as much as some of the other characters. Hopefully this chapter answers a few questions!


	7. Chapter 7

Much Ado About Kasumi

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, though I always thought a pigtail would look good on me. Hair was never long enough though.

Nabiki sighed as she set her pencil down, looking over at her groaning sister rolling over on the bed. Akane was still dressed in her after work-out clothes of short shorts and a tee with a cartoon dog on the front, and Nabiki idly wondered if she'd stolen the look from her. _After all, short shorts _is_ one of my hallmarks. _The thought briefly crossed over something else Nabiki had been wondering this last hour. Namely, how the three Tendo sisters grew up so differently. From there, it was a simple hop, skip and jump to the present foremost thought: _how the hell did we get here? _

Not more than two hours ago Nabiki was sure of her place in the Tendo home. She kept the budget in the black, despite the same colored means she'd have to stoop to occasionally to meet that goal. She sometimes imparted wisdom and knowledge to those who needed it… for a fee, of course, snooping takes time and money after all. And when things were there most desperate she'd try to keep Ranma and Akane in line, herding them toward the "finish line" of a relationship as best she could. Kasumi was the home maker who made sure everything else ran like clockwork: they didn't live in a pig sty, her cooking was owed its own TV network, and her general demeanor was a source of peace among the chaos that usually imbibed the Tendo Dojo. Akane was the princess, she got what she asked for, and if not then there was a sour mood to be "enjoyed" for as long as her temperament held. Prince's always seemed to be kidnapping her, and her knight in shining armor always went out to rescue her. Ranma was that knight—a terribly simple, foot-in-mouth diseased aquatranssexual knight perhaps, but ultimately one that came home with a W in the "Win" column every time. She didn't bother to think about their parents as they might as well have been a shogi playing screensaver for all they did around the house, other than cause trouble. Nodoka mostly served as one of those trouble makers (at least for Ranma) but ultimately kept the two fathers in line.

_And two hours later everything is on its head_, Nabiki mused, watching Akane snuggle up to her pillow, appearing more peaceful than she had in a long time. '_Til she wakes up, anyway_. Nabiki shook her head in wonder. _Kasumi and Ranma… wow, for once even I didn't have odds on that one happening._ This was a lie, Nabiki knew she had odds on everyone for this type of outcome. After all, when your life is made up of knowing what's going on, knowing how likely some events were to occur is an important skill to possess. Still, the likelihood of Ranma and Kasumi getting together, even as far as simply having the engagement transferred… _It would have bankrupted me, _Nabiki chuckled.

Still, she couldn't forget how her older sister looked at that family meeting. _I guess being taken care of by Ranma did the trick; she was blushing like a school girl on her first date._ Nabiki relaxed into a true smile, laughing softly at the thought of Kasumi of all people falling for the Wild Horse of Nerima. _I'll have to talk to her later, see what's been going through her mind, and Ranma too. Still, whatever makes her happy. I get the feeling Kasumi hasn't had too much of that since Mom passed. _She looked again at the clock, eyes slightly narrowing._ Wonder what they've been talking about in the Dojo for this long, haven't heard them come up yet. _Nabiki had seen the pair head out to the dojo a while ago, and as far as she knew had not yet returned.

"Ugh," Akane moaned, drawing Nabiki's attention from the window. She was slowly sitting up, her hand on her head. "What happened? I feel miserable." Akane blinked a few times sleepily, Nabiki breathed out a small sigh and pushed forward.

"You passed out when you heard some news you weren't happy with. I'm surprised you didn't blow a gasket sooner, honestly." Hearing this, Akane stiffened, blinked twice, and turned to Nabiki.

"So… that wasn't a horrible nightmare?" Akane almost seemed to be pleading, which surprised the middle Tendo. She smirked in a sad sort of way in answering.

"Fraid not, sis." Akane grimaced and sniffed in an obvious sort of way. She closed her eyes but the tears forming in the corners were unmistakable. Nabiki sighed again, stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge as she pulled the youngest Tendo into a hug. Akane simply fell apart, clutching Nabiki's shoulder in a quite painful way while she cried into it, but she grinned and beared it as best she could.

"Whatever possessed you to deny your feelings straight out like that when Auntie was being serious, Akane?" Nabiki murmured softly, while rocking the poor girl. She wasn't really expecting an answer, but it came anyway.

"I don't know! I was so embarrassed and Ranma was looking at me I just couldn't handle it! Why do I always clam up!" Her response was muffled by her face buried into her sister's shoulder and the sobbing wracking her body, but Nabiki made it out. Shaking her head, she decided not to push it right now.

"Don't know lil' sis. All I can say is it's not over, but you're gonna have to play a different kind of ball now." Nabiki grimaced, realizing helping Akane might take away Kasumi's happiness. Her eyes looked skyward, wondering just what it was about Ranma that ensnared so many women. _Ok, I don't have to wonder too hard, but seriously now!_

"R-really?" Akane questioned, pulling away from Nabiki while lessening her grip, allowing feeling to return to the middle Tendo's shoulders. Nabiki took in a deep breath, taking in Akane's tear stained face and knew she couldn't refuse advice at least.

"Look, I'm not going to get in the middle of this but I will give you some pointers. Be nice to him, listen to him, try to be his friend, and last but not least, look good for him. That'll help. Can't guarantee you anything but I can say that not doing these things will make certain he ends up in someone else's hands."

"What? I've got to—" Nabiki stopped her with look.

"And possibly most importantly, you have to be honest with yourself. If you want Ranma, now's the time to admit it and do something about it. You lost him tonight because you couldn't admit that you have feelings for him." Nabiki shrugged. "Otherwise, sit back and keep doing what you're doing. Plenty of other fish in the sea." Akane opened her mouth, then closed it. Sniffling she looked away toward the dojo.

"There's not another Ranma, though."

"No there's not, thank the Kami," Nabiki quickly intoned with a sigh of relief. "I don't think the Earth could handle two of them." A ghost of a smile twitched on Akane before vanishing again.

"I've bungled things pretty badly, huh." Akane said honestly, expecting the answer.

"Yeah, and losing your temper every time one of the other girls does something to him doesn't help. He doesn't ask for it and I doubt they're any better off than you are, really." Akane scowled at first, then closed her eyes and relaxed a little, nodding.

Nabiki looked calculatingly at her sister, wondering how much to say. She decided, if because of nothing else, she'd give her one last piece of advice to make up from her part in the wedding fiasco.

"Come on Akane, you know why Ranma likes Kasumi. It's not hard." Akane looked back at Nabiki before casting her eyes down, looking bedraggled.

"Because she's perfect," Akane sadly intoned like a death sentence. Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"Kasumi isn't perfect sis. Sure there's not much she can't do as far as the households concerned, but she can't fight or protect herself. She doesn't really have a huge amount of experience with guys either. I think she's had one date her whole life, as sad as that is. She's not much better than you in that department." Nabiki shook her head sadly, deciding not to mention how many dates she'd had over the years that didn't include the occasional outing with Ranma. "No, the reason Ranma likes Kasumi is simple. She's kind to him." Akane blinked at her, but Nabiki continued. "I mean I'm sure there's more to it than that, but as far as I can tell those who've been nice to him no matter what happened have been Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. Everyone else's kindness was conditional, my own included. Understand?"

Akane nodded blankly, cringing every so often, obviously thinking about the many times her own kindness to her fiancé was conditional in some way shape or form. Nabiki rose from the bed, daring to pat Akane on the head.

"That's all I'm going to say, and don't bother to come to me asking to plan anything, like I said I'm not going to get in the middle of this. Just think about what I said, alright?" Akane nodded, lost in whatever reel of memories were playing through her head. Nabiki grabbed her legal pads and headed out the door, leaving the youngest Tendo on her bed deep in thought.

* * *

Ranma opened his mouth again to say something—anything at all, but soon found it shut, the thought lost among the roiling emotions battling for control inside of him. It had been five minutes ago when he'd invited her out to the dojo to speak in private about their impending engagement, and several of those had been spent him looking at her angelic face, trying to figure out where to start. Kasumi was patient in letting Ranma make the first move, and thankfully had brought two pillows in which the two of them were sitting on them seiza style. She simply sat with a small smile, letting Ranma think. _Ok, this wasn't an instance of a Nabiki change up, where I'd end up being used for profit and offered up for sale_. _Kasumi would have never asked for the engagement if she didn't mean it, and the _way_ she asked…_

"So… " Ranma temporized, finally deciding to get something out in the open, even if it was nothing but filler. At least the silence had been broken. Kasumi simply sat patiently, her eyes on his with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She wore another one of her housewife-style dresses, a pretty blue one that complimented her long brown hair nicely. Ranma only blushed harder when he remembered he'd seen exactly what lay beneath those layers of clothing.

"A little nervous, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi remarked with a light smile, though her teasing tone came in clear. It helped him relax a little as he chuckled.

"You could say that Kasumi-chan. Some things just happened that I'd never expected, so I feel I've been caught a little unprepared." Ranma broke into the famous Saotome grin that he was aware tended to leave an effect. "Not that it's in any way unwelcome. Can I ask, though, um… well I was curious how… when did you—" Kasumi broke into his stammering, deciding to save him the trouble.

"When did I develop feelings for you?" She offered helpfully, and Ranma nodded in response. "Well to be honest, it's a very recent thing. I think it honestly all started that moment in the bath."

"Really?" Ranma's face held the current red color and deepened it a few notches. He had to admit, he was curious how seeing him naked in the furo would change her feelings in an emotional sense. Kasumi nodded in assent, also sporting a deeper blush.

"Yes. I meant what I said in the family room Ranma-kun, that I've known for a while now how special a young man you are. Yet I viewed you more like a younger brother than as a potential love interest, after all you had come very close to becoming my little brother-in-law already, and you were quite taken as Akane's fiancé. But when I saw you in the bath… I admit I was rather feverish at the time, but the way you looked and how my body and mind responded, I knew it was not the way I'd respond to a little brother, but rather an attractive young man."

Ranma looked down, sure if he got any redder steam would begin to leak from his body. Still, he felt like he needed to say something rather than let Kasumi do all the talking.

"So… it was like a change in perspective?" He asked quietly, only hesitating slightly. He wasn't looking at her now but could still hear the smile in her tone for understanding what she meant.

"Yes, I knew that I found you very attractive, and the shock of seeing you like that had me reeling, I admit. Then I got sick, and was left with nothing to do but experience your wonderful care, learn more about you than I'd ever known, and think about things. I found myself becoming jealous of Akane for your attentions," which this admission actually startled Ranma, causing him to look up to meet her slightly pained eyes, "and knew things were no longer how they used to be—something had been shaken up inside of me… is the best way I can describe it. I'm—I'm sorry if this is all a little fast, I just… this is the best way I can explain it."

"No it's quite alright Kasumi-chan, you explained it quite well. I'm—well I'm really pretty close to the same mind. Seeing how gorgeous you are really threw me for a loop, I admit." Kasumi blushed again at this, Ranma grinning internally for causing her heat infused cheeks after she'd been causing him the same discomfort. "It's—I'm trying not to sound like a pervert here but it's hard not to think of how beautiful you are when I looked at you after that. You weren't simply the sweet caring Kasumi, I knew how pretty you were—are! after that, and that was very distracting sometimes." Kasumi smiled brightly at the not-so veiled compliment.

"Thank you, Ranma-kun, that's sweet of you to say." He chuckled a little at her and continued.

"You were always that place of peace in amongst the crazy for me, my rock of normalcy if you will. There were a lot of times I clung to you rather desperately to stay sane. But these last few days have been like a wonderful dream for me, just getting to talk to you every day without interference, seeing you come out of that mask you'd created for yourself; I felt like I was really seeing something special. I felt privileged." Ranma looked away again, studying the boards of the dojo floor, unable to handle the radiance of Kasumi's smile. "And I found that I really liked our time together. I'm not sure what I'm feeling as I've never really had a normal relationship or anything like that, but I can say I wouldn't give our time together up for anything. And that, like you, I'd like to see where a relationship between the two of us would go." Ranma chuckled as he met Kasumi's soft gaze once more. "Just as long as you know I really don't know a lot about women, despite me being one half the time."

Kasumi also chuckled, then as the chuckling continued it built up until she was genuinely laughing. It was that beautiful laugh that sounded like bells to Ranma, and he decided it wasn't fair that she had this effect on him anymore.

"Don't worry Ranma, I may be older than you but I can assure you I've no great skill when it comes to the opposite sex either. I've been asked out on one date before, past that I've not dated or courted any man."

Ranma absolutely boggled at this. He tilted his head in confusion, the idea simply seemed impossible.

"You're joking, right? You have to be kidding." Kasumi shook her head slowly, with none too small amount of sadness infusing her visage. Ranma scowled.

"That's absolutely crazy Kasumi. I would have thought guys would be clamoring over themselves just to have a chance with you." She sighed, and eyed Ranma with a sad smile.

"I gave up a lot when mother died. As I got older I decided that family had to come first, so I refused to date except for the one time. After a while it simply became the routine, and I was no long asked out. Guess I became unattainable, huh?" Kasumi laughed a little at Ranma's slight head shake. _Unbelievable._

"And you, Ranma-kun? I'd dare say there was no time for girls on your lengthy trip?" Ranma smirked with none too little sarcasm added and nodded.

"Girls were a distraction from the Art, Pop wouldn't let anyone get near me. Why I had no friends, much less a girlfriend, not to mention we were never in one place long enough. " Ranma's face crinkled a little as he thought about how much his father had kept him from experiencing. "Pretty much everything was a "distraction from the Art" as long as it wasn't food or sleep related."

"Well, in that case we're well suited, don't you think?" She grinned at him in a passable attempt of his own charming smile, and Ranma had to admit it was quite fetching when her shinning brown eyes were tossed into the mix. It certainly broke his souring mood when he thought about everything he'd missed out on over the years.

"Heh, we certainly seem matched there," Ranma responded, scratching the base of his pig tail, slightly embarrassed at his own inexperience. Something else then occurred to him, and though he hated having to face it he knew he owed it to Kasumi to bring it to her attention.

"Kasumi," he said seriously, breaking the jovial moment, "what about my curse?" She blinked a few times, seemingly caught flat-footed at the question.

"What about your curse, Ranma-kun?" Now it was Ranma's turn to blink. He thought that would have been all he'd have to say.

"I mean I'm cursed to turn into a girl with a splash of cold water, it's a rather odd feature for a fiancée to come with. I know it can't be easy for you to have to deal with me and it every day and stuff. I know Akane hated it." Ranma found himself surprised and sharing the confusion that was etched on Kasumi's face when she heard this. _Surely she can't be _that_ used to chaos around here._

"Ranma-kun, I think it's time I set you straight about a few things. While I don't know that many people who turn into different forms when splashed with cold water, I certainly don't think your curse is all that strange." She grimaced and eyed the ground, breaking his eye contact, continuing to speak. "I admit, I was slightly frightened of it in the beginning when we'd just met you—that was my first experience with magic you know—but I've had plenty of time to get to know you and I know there's nothing weird about your condition. You change sex but you stay the same person, and that's all that matters in the end."

"But—but I mean how can you want a relationship with someone who's a woman half the time! Akane always called me a freak and a pervert and—"

"And she was wrong!" Ranma flinched as Kasumi glared at him, immediately shutting Ranma up. The look on her face was the strongest sign of unhappiness she'd ever pointed in his direction, and he hoped he'd never have to see it again. "You are not a freak, and you are not a pervert. If anything I'd think you a little repressed, if how you react whenever a girl gets remotely close to you is any indication. Akane has intimacy problems that I'd hope would have settled out in time, but you can see how well that's worked this last year."

Ranma was again stunned by the woman who sat before him. The passion and assurance in her voice spoke volumes, and his eyes felt strangely moist. It also drove home the fact that he'd finally found one thing he wasn't sure he'd ever find in another person: acceptance.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Kasumi shook her head.

"I said it already Ranma-kun. Girl or boy, you're still you. I don't know if I'll ever be attracted to your girl side like I am to your boy side, but I can say that I will not reject you from my affections just because of an accidental splash of cold water." And with that she crawled over to where he sat and pulled him into a hug.

It was the first contact from a woman besides Akane that he didn't stiffen at when initiated, and he marveled at how warm she felt. Somewhere deep inside his mind Ranma registered her curves touching him in various places, but he was more focused on just how happy he felt. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her back, tightening the hug into a real embrace, his face over her shoulder and her smooth hair rubbing his nose. He loved every second of the immense comfort Kasumi's presence brought, feeling a level of contentment he didn't know existed.

He wasn't sure how long they simply kneeled there, holding each other close. It could have been hours, though he was sure it was something like minutes. Ultimately it didn't matter, all Ranma knew is that as nice as the moments with Akane had been, there was no comparison to this feeling. With Akane it was always timed, the moment was nice but before long it'd be gone, replaced back with the fighting each other and possible mallet strikes for a wrongly placed word or tease. That worry simply didn't exist with Kasumi, his only concern was that they'd have to separate before long and return to the world without the feelings her body brought him.

Finally Kasumi wriggled a little which signaled to him to lessen his hold on her. She finally pulled back to arm's length, smiling brightly at him, which he knew he was echoing. She leaned forward and catching Ranma unawares, planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"And don't forget that, ok Ranma-kun?" She whispered breathily near his cheek, and it took several moments to recall that last words Kasumi had said much less recover from the affects her breath on his cheek had caused. Leaning back, she caught sight of his face and giggled, only making him all the more red. _It seems I spend half my time blushing around her anymor. Is this what it's supposed to be like when with someone?_

"I do have something else I'd like to talk to you about though, Ranma-kun." He snapped out of his moment and met her eyes again, which had regained their serious edge. "I've been looking over what's required for a nursing degree, and it's a serious amount of work. Becoming a doctor, even one like Dr. Tofu isn't something simple either. You'll need years of schooling and a license at the very least, not to mention being certified by the government to practice, as will I." He blinked at that, realizing that there was more to this than simply learning the knowledge and abilities required for the job. "In other words, our goals are something we'd need to be very serious about, and then work very hard to achieve. What do you think about that?"

"Well," Ranma said tentatively, recovering from the surprise at all the requirements, though he knew he shouldn't have been. After all, even though there were no government requirements to being a martial artist, there were plenty of laws and codes to be followed—they just happened to be self- implemented and regulated. "You know me for one. I'm no stranger to hard work, and it took me ten years to get to where I am now in the Art. I'm proud of what I've achieved and to the levels I've reached, I think now I'd like to apply that same attitude toward another goal that's in the same vein but more applicable on a daily basis. After all," Ranma said warmly, "the Art is all about defending those who can't protect themselves, and helping those people as well as teach them to be able to defend themselves and others. But being a Doc, you're helping people every day with no need of enemy to fight against, except maybe disease and age, and there's a lot more of that out there than there are Dragon princes or narcissistic Phoenix kings.

"And as for you, I think you'd make an amazing nurse. Your dedication is obvious in how the household is still standing with me and Pop being guests here, and the fact I'm not dead yet shows how excellent you are in keeping people patched up. As I said before, the only concern about attaining this dream would be for my grades, and I doubt you'd have any trouble at all there," Ranma said the last bit with a bit of pride in his voice that he usually used for his own accomplishments.

Kasumi had been nodding throughout Ranma's discourse there until the last part where she paused, a slightly strained look appearing there. His eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"I agree with you Ranma-kun, and yes I feel this is an excellent career choice for you and me as well. My concerns are mostly time and the financial side of things. While I do want to pursue this I also don't want to abandon my family, and it's just impossible for me to do it all and still—"

"I thought I said you weren't going to be doing everything around here anymore," Ranma interrupted, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I told you I'd help with everything; I don't want you falling back into that." Kasumi was surprised for only a moment, then smiled sweetly in response.

"Thank you, Ranma-kun. I really do very much appreciate it. You'll be in the same boat sooner or later, however, with not a whole lot of time to dedicate to your Art, your schoolwork and helping about the house." _And to you, Kasumi-chan_, Ranma added silently with a small smile. He was already determined to take her on a few dates or outings. She deserved to get out of the house more at the very least. He had to admit her point though.

"So you get the rest of the house to help," Ranma supplied. Kasumi simply looked doubtful at the prospect. "I mean there are currently six people living here. There's no reason one person can't do one thing occasionally. It's just a matter of shaking people out of their habits." When she continued to look at him like she severely doubted this is possible, he continued, "We'll figure it out, don't worry. Now the monetary thing—that might be a bit harder, but I'm sure if you brought this up to Nabiki she'd help us figure that out, to at least tell us what's possible and what's not."

Kasumi blinked in surprise, shaking her head slowly.

"I can't believe I didn't even think of that. It's a great idea, Ranma-kun!" Kasumi tried to smile but ended up yawning wide, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. "Oh my, I seem to be not quite 100 percent yet."

"Then we should probably get you to bed. I think our talk has gone extremely well and it's certainly enough for one night." Ranma stood and offered Kasumi his hand, who smiled and took it.

"Thank you for talking to me, Ranma-kun. It was most illuminating," she giggled a bit as she was lifted to her feet. Feeling daring from the nice mood they had, Ranma quickly reached low and swept Kasumi into a princess cradle, smiling a little at her cute squeak of protest.

"Shall we put you to bed then?" He grinned roguishly at her, which melted her small glare into a matching smile after playfully huffing.

"If you must, just warn me next time!" She tried to pout, but couldn't diminish the smile already present.

"As you wish, my lady," Ranma intoned grandly, opening and closing the sliding doors with his foot easily, leaving the dojo behind. A rustling caught his attention from behind in the yard, but throwing his senses over there he noted it was simply a stray ca—feline. Hurrying on, he entered the house escaping the feline and resolving to get Kasumi to bed fast as one in the same mission.

* * *

The cat narrowed its eyes, watching as Ranma carried the eldest Tendo daughter inside, though she seemed to be awake and well. _Maybe she tired, she was just sick_. Still, something felt off about the mood between the two of them. Shampoo's investigation would need to continue until she could return to Great Grandmother with some form of substantial news.

* * *

AN: There we go, a long conversation between the two of them, and Akane realizing you can only mess up so many times before there are repercussions. Not sure how many more chapters there will be, but there are a few things I want to make sure make it into this story. A first date anyone?

As always, reviews are appreciated and I assure you I read each one with much cheer and care. And I see that Einstein and I share something in common then! Show's what I know, literally. Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Much Ado About Kasumi

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, though I did buy a DoCoMo CD once.

Akane groaned as sleep released her back into the world of reality, her eyes clinching in a futile attempt to reclaim the already vanished dreamland. Sighing, she reluctantly allowed her eyes to flutter open, noting the early hour. There was at least another fifty minutes or so before it was time for her to rise for the day. Despite this, her mind was already severely distracted by the dream she'd just awoken from and her body was certainly feeling it as well. Sure, she'd had those kind of dreams before, and yes she'd even had them featuring her fiancé—well, former fiancé she had to admit with a sting. Still, this was the first time she could recall that such a dream had such a profound effect on her. There were no if's ands or buts about this situation she was experiencing: she simply _wanted_ Ranma right now, no matter how humbling it was to admit.

Her breathing quickened, unable to stop the flood of images and ideas that swept through her mind. Her frustrated mind rebelled at the idea that Ranma was no longer hers, that he'd belong to another. Her pride grabbed onto this thought like a life preserver. _There's just no way Kasumi could replace everything that's happened between us, and I know he finds me attractive…_

Why not just take him?

The thought flitted across her mind quickly, an impossible happening. Something that'd never occur…only because she was too chicken to come out and grab what she wanted, a part of her thrust out. Desperate times called for desperate measures, right? _Do it, take him now, before your sister does._

She shook her head slightly, but the thought wouldn't leave. A mere room away was salvation from the heat that accosted her most private of areas and the staking of a claim she felt entitled to. Something felt odd deep in the back of her mind, like a voice in the back of a crowded theater shouting to be heard above the noise that this was a terrible idea, but it was ultimately drowned out by the din that came from her pounding emotions. A crazy resolve rose in Akane, a determination that had served her well in the past now focused on one thing: seducing Ranma Saotome. He would be hers, and that was just how it was going to be.

_Sorry Sis, _Akane thought, getting out of bed, her flushed face growing hotter as she reached her dresser, pulling out the most seductive undergarments she had.

* * *

Kasumi had just donned her apron to prepare breakfast when she heard the door slide open. This was rather odd as it was still quite early, and as far as she knew Ranma was expecting any of his "friends" to be paying any early morning visits. Deciding to investigate, Kasumi abandoned her post in the kitchen and headed toward the living room. Two men looking very worn entered the living room, dragging their feet in obvious exhaustion.

"Father! Mr. Saotome! I see you managed to return in record time, is the training trip over then?"

Soun shuddered as Genma laid down on the couch, splaying out with little regard for decorum (not that he ever had any sense for decorum at the best of times). Turning to his oldest, Soun smiled.

"Well, we found something to keep the Master occupied and, er, left him to his own devices, shall we say, right Saotome?" The only answer from the part-time panda was a grunt of assent.

"I see you're feeling better though, daughter. I was very concerned when we suddenly departed, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped. Had I stayed I would have been forced to leave anyway. This was the only way to return to my family sooner!" Soun puffed out his chest slightly in his dramatic pose of daring.

"…or avoid the work Happosai was going to put you through…" Kasumi muttered under her breath, her smile never dropping. Soun seemed to have caught some of that but couldn't believe it came from Kasumi, so the simplest thing for him to do was blink and ignore that it ever happened.

"Yes father, I feel much better now. Ranma took very good care of me while you both and Grandfather were away. He was ever the gentlemen." She added, noticing the look on her father's face.

"I—I see. Well it's only right that my future son would care for his family!" Soun nodded and sat down at the table, nodding emphatically. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kasumi moved toward the table and got a closer look at her father's haggard face.

"Would you like some tea, father? I haven't quite started breakfast yet." Kasumi's smile softened a bit at Soun's tired sigh of contentment.

"That would be wonderful Kasumi, thank you."

The next ten minutes or so were spent making tea and starting breakfast shortly after. Soun continued to simply sit at the table, lost in the quiet that can only be found at the dawn of a new day. At some point Genma had left the couch to take a bath.

Kasumi had sat with her father for a few minutes as she served him tea, but after some small talk returned to the kitchen to continue preparing breakfast. Honestly, there was so much to tell him now Kasumi didn't know where to begin. She wanted to discuss her changing ideals, what she wanted to do with her life now, but she wasn't sure her father was ready to hear all that—not to mention it was hard to break the comfortable quiet of the morning.

She set down her knife for a moment, looking down at the rather plain dress that she seemed to have so many of. _How did it take all this for me to realize I was stuck in neutral? Is there some truth to my lack of observation that I miss these important things right in front of me?_ Voices sounded in the next room, and Kasumi could hear that Nodoka had risen to find Soun at the table. _Uh oh._

"Good morning, Tendo-san. I see you've just returned from your journey?" Kasumi could just make out their conversation if she didn't make too much noise.

"Yes, Nodoka-san, we managed to elude the Master long enough, and found a suitable distraction for him to play with. Not only that, but Saotome and I discussed it and figured the one place that would be safest location for us would be the most foolish place to be! The master would never search for us in the first place he'd look, right? I agreed with his genius in this matter and we headed straight home." Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed, mentally seeing her father nodding solemnly.

_Father dear, that would only work if Happosai actually respected his "opponent" enough to believe that. _Shaking her head, she wondered how quickly Happosai would return to try and haul them away again.

"I—I see. That certainly is one way to view it, Tendo-san." Nodoka answered with only a slight hesitation, probably thinking along the same lines as Kasumi was, she was sure. "In any case, there have been some major changes while you were away, and I feel that I must inform you as head of my household." Kasumi dropped the knife she'd just picked up, letting it clang loudly to the floor. She heard the conversation in the living room pause for a moment before Nodoka resumed, a slight hint of amusement in her voice now.

"There has been a, well, shall we say "development" in the engagement between our two families." There was a slight pause, then her father ecstatically voiced his own thoughts.

"You mean Ranma and Akane have finally decided to wed? Oh Ranma, Akane, how happy you have made your father!" Kasumi sighed once again, already picturing the waterworks that were most likely occurring if her father's voice was any sign. _Nodoka is about to ground him pretty fast._

"I'm sorry, Tendo-san, I am afraid that is not the case." The silence that lingered after Nodoka's words was palpable, the only sounds were Kasumi's knife hitting her cutting board.

"Um, if they have not agreed to marry, then are they already married?" His hopeful voice was weak and disbelieving even to Kasumi. _Oh father_.

"No, Tendo-san. I have removed Akane as Ranma's fiancée." The explosion was expected and her father didn't disappoint.

"WHAT? WHY, NODOKA?" More loud babbling was coming from her father, which immediately ceased as a sound of metal clicking pierced through his uncontrolled rant.

"Yes, if you will please control yourself, Tendo-san, we can continue this conversation like adults. Incidentally, while my husband has known you for many years I would appreciate it if you did not address me so familiarly." A chill swept through the air that Kasumi could feel from the kitchen, and no longer wondered how Ranma could simultaneously love and fear his mother. Her words were as sharp as the family honor blade no doubt was. "Now, as I said I dissolved the engagement between Akane and my son due to my finding her unworthy at this time. While I acknowledge the pact between our families I will not trap my son in a loveless and abusive relationship, which by my own eyes and through other sources I had become witness to several instances of conduct not becoming of a woman toward a significant other."

"That's…she's a lively girl and I'm sure Ranma was not in harm's way—" Kasumi heard her father stop speaking immediately, and imagined there had to be a special look on Nodoka's face to stop him dead like that.

"There is no excuse for violence in response to mere words. A thoughtless comment may hurt but it is not cause for a mallet to the skull. Despite what you may think, my son is not indestructible and I would simply ask the woman who loves him to not hit him whenever it pleased her." Kasumi bit her lip, once again feeling the guilt for allowing Akane's anger to occur as long as it had. She was just as responsible for that as anyone else in that instance. "Not to mention that Akane is a martial artist with great strength. It would not do well for her conditioned response to an insult be violent in nature. What would happen if someone without Ranma's endurance became her target? She would be arrested, possibly sent to prison. Is this the future you want for your daughter?"

"I—what-that's not…!" Her father's attempts to form coherent sentences were barred by the truth in Nodoka's words.

"Anyway, we are moving off track. The point being is that while I have removed Akane as Ranma's fiancée, I have not cancelled the Tendo engagement. I have moved it." Another beat passed between the adults, and suddenly Kasumi knew she was not long for company in her kitchen when Nodoka finally got around to the point.

"I'm sorry, you said you moved it?" A pause. "Well Nodoka-san, not to be detrimental to your efforts but I doubt Nabiki is a better choice than Akane. The last time the two of them tried this she simply sold him away. I know you weren't here to see that but trust me in that it would not be a good idea in any affect." Another pause. "And for that matter, how is it that you feel you have the authority to just change our deal at will? I was under the impression this was set up between our two heads of house."

"Oh, but Tendo-san, _I_ am the head of our house, in as far as Genma, Ranma and I. I may acknowledge the agreement that my husband began, but make no mistake that I control our dealings. He simply doesn't like to mention that little detail too much, I'm sure." She tittered a bit, which unnerved Kasumi slightly. She looked down and noticed the leek she'd been cutting had been decimated into minced pieces. Frowning at her inattention, she removed it from the cutting board and retrieved a new one. "Now, I made a change because the agreement was simply to join the houses, and luckily enough for us there are three daughters here who can fulfill that arrangement. I felt Akane was not meeting the standard with her current attitude so I decided to go with the daughter most likely to form a healthy relationship with my son."

"But it's like I keep saying, Nabiki will just—" Kasumi sighed, feeling more transparent than ever. Nodoka was obviously becoming irritated as well.

"Tendo-san, you have _three_ daughters, correct?" More silence. _And here it comes._

"WHAT? KASUMI?" The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed quickly and Kasumi turned to see the shocked look on her father's face.

"Yes, father? Is there something I can do for you?" She decided to drop her customary oblivious smile for a smirk, only deepening his confusion.

"Wha—but… you and Ranma?" He managed out as Nodoka quietly appeared behind him. She resumed speaking, causing him to turn to face her.

"Yes, I spoke with Kasumi-chan here and she said she would happily accept the engagement were my son willing and in the event that Akane was no longer interested in holding the agreement, which she demonstrated vehemently last night. In all honesty, if Kasumi had given me a negative I would have simply abolished the agreement and moved on, but thankfully she is quite a woman. My son is a very lucky man." Kasumi blushed at this but fed eagerly on Nodoka's words. _It's gotten to the point where any notice around here is welcome. Just how did I become this invisible to my own father?_

"Yes, Auntie is right." Kasumi stated, causing her father to wheel around again. Amusing, in its own sort of way, kind of like a tennis match. "She thought we might make a good fit and after seeing how well Ranma has treated me these last few days I must agree. I'm certainly willing to take the chance." _And time to really confuse him_. "Not to mention Akane and Nabiki have both been Ranma's fiancée, I felt it only proper in the spirit of fair play I get my turn as well."

Nodoka smiled at the joke, while her father continued to goggle at her, like she was some sort of alien copy of herself. She replaced her smirk with a smile and approached her father, hugging him lightly and pulling away after giving him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes never left the knife in her hand.

"Oh come on, lighten up Father, it was a joke! I'm very serious about this." She nodded for emphasis, and returned to her cutting board. She heard soft words escape his mouth, something along the lines of "Kasumi, joking? Engaged to Ranma? What happened while I was away?" Nodoka had obviously overheard him.

"Life, Tendo-san. Life happened, and if anything it seems to be going in a good direction. Now if I can direct you back to the living room we can continue to hash out the other details and worthy news that happened while you were away on your 'training trip.' I'm sure you must be full of questions."

Nodoka probably would have directed him out to the table calmly if it wasn't for Mr. Saotome yelling a flight above: "Yes! Now the schools will finally be joined!"

* * *

Akane looked down at the sleeping form of her fiancé. _Former fiancé _somewhere way back in her mind intoned, but her pounding blood ignored it thoroughly. He would be hers, and she wanted him now. Surely if she pleasured him as Shampoo had always tried to do he would follow along. She knew he wanted her too, or at least she'd seen him looking in the past. Just how to trap him into—ah, perfect.

Akane silently crept into the room, which despite its temperate month it was obvious fall was approaching, with the air turning crisp in the Tendo home. She felt her chest tighten in anticipation—along with other areas from the chill. Or was it excitement? Akane couldn't tell. With slow ease, she lowered herself to his futon, and lifted the blanket. He moved slightly at the loss of warmth, but she wasn't going to be turning back now. She snuggled up to his side, and Ranma groaned, turning toward her. She could feel his breath on her now, his soft exhales stroking her skin. It was now or never.

She moved across his body to hover atop him and watched his eyes fly open, most likely attempting to figure out why he felt different. His eyes locked onto hers, and he froze, a slight gape forming on his confused face. Akane couldn't resist and leaned in. His lips weren't as smooth as she thought, but then he had just woken up. And speaking of waking up…

Akane's lower belly felt the indention forming into it as Ranma awoke in a different area, his body under surprise attack was no doubt responding on pure reflex. She'd fix that. Or at least wanted to as Ranma finally had his wits about him and pushed her up, breaking the kiss.

"AKANE! Wha-what are you doing? What's going on?" Ranma wildly looked around to see if anyone was watching, but it was just the two of them, his father still out escaping from their perverted master.

"I'm giving you what you want, Ranma. That's what's going on." She moved back a little so she could rock onto his lower region, causing him to groan slightly. His face tensed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Get off me, Akane," he said evenly, with a slight hint of ice buried in his words. "I'm not your fiancé anymore, and I'm not about to betray Kasumi right off the bat. I woulda—gurk!"

Akane had no time for talking, resuming her rocking with only underwear separating the pair of teenagers. Ranma was being too logical about this! He had feelings for her, she knew he did! And as Auntie Saotome said last night, it only needs to be a Tendo girl. As long as one of them "wins" then it doesn't matter who it is, right?

"It certainly doesn't _feel_ like you want me to stop," she teased, watching his eyes flash. "Come on Ranma, you know you have feelings for me. Just make good on them for once, damn it!" Akane yelled the last part, forgetting she was supposed to be doing this rather quietly.

"I told you, Akane. I want you to get off me. I won't ask you again. I'm—I want to try this with Kasumi. I'm sorry." Despite her pounding blood and the smell that had started to permeate the room, Akane's heart broke a little at what he said. This among all other things seemed to snap her out of the trance-like want she'd been feeling since she awoke. A proverbial bucket of ice water had been dumped on top of her in the form of an outright refusal of her for her older sister.

Grimacing, Akane knew there was no way to save face out of this, and was beginning to feel terribly angry and embarrassed. This was somehow Ranma's fault! _That doesn't make much sense_, a tiny voice in the back said again. _He didn't ask you to come in here and try to seduce him_. Still, knowing something and accepting it are two wildly different things.

"How dare you! I—I can't believe you—I… !" Akane attempted to say something as she lifted off Ranma's body, but froze herself when the door opened to reveal Mr. Saotome, whose eyes suddenly flared wide open in surprise. A huge grin spread his face and he opened his mouth.

* * *

Kasumi moved apace with her father and Nodoka-san to the stairway leading to the guest room. They found Mr. Saotome blocking the doorway with a large grin on his face. Seeing movement, he looked over to them approaching.

"Tendo, looks like we should prepare for a wedding right away if they are getting this close in the mornings!" Mr. Saotome's jubilant expression worried Kasumi, but not as much as what he was saying. Peeking into the room, her eyes widened in shock when she found a surprised Ranma glaring at the crowd that was forming outside the door along with a flustered Akane wrapped up in his blanket like she was the center of an egg roll. Upon seeing Kasumi's head peak in, Ranma paled dramatically, obviously worried at what the scene looked like.

"What is going on here?" Her father inquired with some insistence, having moved past Kasumi to look into the room at the pair.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Tendo. These two were three steps away from their wedding night when I opened the door! Isn't that fantastic news!" Kasumi's eyes narrowed and found a tightness in her stomach that hadn't been there before. What if it that was true? _What if… wait this is Ranma we're discussing. There's no way he'd do that right after saying he'd give us a try._

"Ranma-kun, is this true?" Despite the realization a moment earlier, Kasumi noted with some frustration that her voice still wavered slightly. She noted with some surprise how important he was to her already, if her anxiousness at the answer was any surprise. Meeting her eyes, Ranma sighed.

"Look, I'm honestly not sure what in the world is going on here, but all I know is I woke up with Akane in my bed. She—erm, well she thought it might be, uh… I guess she thought she'd pull a Shampoo." He nodded in emphasis of his words, and looked straight at his father. "_Nothing_ happened, alright? Though I do think Akane needs a cold shower or something."

"Ranma! How—how can you just sit there and say that?" Akane growled amid her flaming cheeks. He simply shrugged and looked away from her.

"I didn't lie and I don't want to do that kind of thing with you Akane." He turned back to her and his eyes met hers as he said, "That kind of thing happens between two people who love each other, not because you want to claim me as some kind of prize or believe I belong to someone. I'm not a possession, damnit! You want to know one of the main reasons I'm happy with Kasumi? That's it right there, she's not doing this to "win," she actually sees something happening between us just as individuals—nothing else."

Kasumi flushed from his words, finding they struck her rather deeply. _I wonder, there may be some truth to that. The girls have been after him so long it may have become more a challenge than actually looking for his affections._ However, she could see something was bothering Ranma.

"Excuse me, I think I need to have a few words with _my_ fiancé." Several moments passed where no one moved, seemingly struck dumb by the situation. "Alone, please?" She stepped into the room and finally met Akane's eyes. She wasn't sure how she was feeling toward her sister. In all honesty, at a deep level she could understand Akane's desperation and knew she held some feelings for Ranma. Yet even still knowing that Kasumi was annoyed—no, scratch that, annoyed is not getting her recipes quite right. Kasumi was _furious_ that her own blood after straight up denying having any affections for the man in front of her would attempt to seduce him the very next morning. She narrowed her eyes in anger, allowing her façade to drop completely.

"Auntie Nodoka, I'd appreciate it if you could finish breakfast for me." It wasn't a request, though she tried to temper her anger when she asked. It wasn't as if Nodoka had done anything wrong.

"Of course, Kasumi-chan, I'd be glad to. Come now _dear_, it seems we need to update you on the goings on as well." Auntie Nodoka grabbed Mr. Saotome's hand who had stood there flabbergasted by the proceedings, if his gaping mouth was any indication.

Akane had visibly cringed at the look Kasumi had given her, and without another word fled the scene toward her room, still wrapped up in Ranma's bedroll. Watching her leave, Kasumi shut the door with a loud clack. She knelt down toward Ranma, who flinched backward as she leaned forward to sit on her heels. Her eyes contracted again, then relaxed in a sigh.

"Ranma," Kasumi began, with steel in her voice, "unlike your other lady friends I would never strike you in anger. I may admit that if you truly upset me I wouldn't be averse to slapping some sense into you, but I would never hit you as Akane has, aiming to hurt. I know it was probably a reflex, but even so, please don't flinch away from me." Here her voice and visage softened. "You've done nothing wrong to deserve that, right?"

"I—I don't know, Kasumi, I feel confused." And he looked it too, his eyebrows scrunched and his lips pursed. She raised an eyebrow but nodded, urging him to continue. "I mean I meant what I said, I didn't want Akane doing anything like that—"

"Like _what_ Ranma? You didn't exactly explain what she did." Kasumi closed her eyes a moment, trying to relax. She hadn't meant for that to sound as accusatory as it had. "I just meant when you spoke earlier you didn't really say much at all about what you didn't want her doing. I must admit I'm curious about it, and as to why you're confused." She wanted to bite her lip due to her nerves, but held off, hoping the confusion didn't stem from feelings toward Akane.

"Well she… she woke me up." He finished stupidly, and knowing how that sounded, continued quickly. "I mean when I woke up, she was there, hovering over me and she started touching me, feeling my chest and… well she um," he was blushing scarlet now. Closing his eyes, he seemed to steel himself and let it all out in one go. "She kissed me and ground herself against me under the covers."

Kasumi's eyes flew open in surprise. Despite her anger at her sister, she was rather surprised and if she was willing to admit it, impressed with her boldness. However, she still wasn't seeing the picture here for why Ranma would be confused.

"Ok, why did you let her do that to you?" Kasumi's tone was even, and she did her best to keep the frost to a minimum.

"Honestly? I was shocked, and confused. Despite that I didn't want her doing that—I mean I had been engaged to you for all of a night, not how I wanted to start this out you know—there was a part of me that was enjoying it, even though I didn't want her to… see why I'm confused?"

Kasumi blinked at him, and after narrowing her eyes in confusion slightly, they once again flew open in realization. And she started to laugh.

"What? Hey come on…" Ranma groaned, still as clueless as ever. Kasumi took it down a notch, reducing it to a chuckle.

"Ranma, if you truly didn't want her to be performing like that on you, I think I can be happy with that. After all, you are an eighteen year old male. If you didn't feel some sort of desire I think I'd wonder about you."

"What? Desire?" It was Ranma's turn to blink, as he slightly tilted his head.

"Ranma are you really _that_ innocent? Surely you've felt want toward the other sex before, as many fiancées as you have throwing themselves at you." She grimaced slightly realizing she was now in the same crowd, even if she didn't do any throwing.

"Well I mean… if you're asking if I can say I've appreciated the female form—that wasn't my own anyway—then your answer would be yes." His eyes momentarily traced down Kasumi's body before averting back to her eyes, and she realized she was thinking of their moment a couple of days ago. She grinned.

"Yes I mean that but also more, Ranma-kun. Hmm, let me try something." Feeling daring and also wanting to put herself back up front into his thoughts, Kasumi scooted over to where he still sat on his bed roll. She enveloped him in a hug, but unlike the other night, she pulled him close and thrust out her chest so he couldn't miss the pressure of her breasts through his T-shirt and her homemaker-like dress. She put her mouth next to his ear and breathed softly on it, enjoying feeling him shiver. For good measure, she moved up and down his chest a little very slowly, and heard his breath catch, but they were so close she could feel his heartbeat speeding up.

This had meant to be a simple demonstration of what she was talking about to poor innocent Ranma, but Kasumi was starting to be affected by this action as well. She decided to go for gold and nipped his earlobe with her teeth, and hearing him groan mixed with a slight scream of surprise made her giggle, breaking the spell of the moment. She pulled back a little to look in his eyes, and even though she saw what she was expecting to find there it was still utterly captivating. His slate blue eyes were darkened with desire and she could see he was breathing harder—all for _her_. She got a thrill just from seeing those feelings directed at her, no matter how long it'd be until those feelings were acted on.

"Did it feel like that?" She asked breathily, not really trying to make things harder on him, but still feeling it a little herself. He nodded slowly, and taking a deep breath closed his eyes momentarily. His breathing started to calm down, and she realized he was trying to turn "it" off. She smiled and separated from him, giving him some space, but didn't sit as far away as before.

"That is what I'm talking about, Ranma-kun. It's a body's natural response to the other sex, if someone is stimulating you you're going to have some kind of reaction. That's just how we're built as people, granted there are those who cause that feeling more than others." Kasumi continued, remembering her reading from many of Dr. Tofu's books on the subject of growth and hormone production.

"Maybe, but it felt a lot better with you…" Ranma said before blushing and looking away. "I mean, I… I enjoyed that more than I did with Akane. I actually wanted to do… something instead of just escape." Kasumi was now blushing as well, but she still giggled at him.

"Thank you for saying so, Ranma-kun. It does make me happy to hear that." Still smiling, she rose from her seated position. "Now, I'm going to go see what's left of breakfast to finish. Feel free to hit the furo beforehand, we're still up early considering." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Ranma's hesitant words.

"Um, Kasumi-chan?" Turning back, she looked at his uncertain visage in surprise.

"Yes, Ranma-kun?" He looked up at her questioningly.

"You sure you're not mad? It's just I don't know how I'd handle Kasumi-chan upset with me," Ranma started out with his hesitant words, only to gain a little levity when he finished, showing her one of his trademarked half-grins at her. Smiling, she shook her head.

"No Ranma, I'm not angry with you. I'm upset with Akane—to put it mildly—and I'll have to talk to her at some point. But you did what you could to stop her without using force to hurt her, and you weren't accepting her advances. I don't see any reason to be mad at you." With her heart swelling at the smile he was giving her, her body seemed to be on autopilot as it took a few steps, leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for being my honorable fiancé."

She grinned at his scarlet face, winked once and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Her smile faded quickly as she realized what she said was true. She _would _have to face Akane soon, though what she'd say to the girl she wasn't sure. It was a rather abrupt change in the home climate after all, Ranma switching fiancées again, but damned if she was going to let this chance slip through her fingers because her sister was too stubborn to even admit she liked him. _She had her chance, time for her to back off_, Kasumi thought. And with a nod, she headed down the stairs to see how Auntie was fairing with breakfast.

* * *

Shampoo sighed deeply as she finished watching Too Too Nice Girl talk with Airen. She hadn't missed that moment they had together either, though it seemed that hadn't been anything compared to what Akane tried earlier. She had been sleeping outside, listening in as best she could to the household while staying out of sight. When the scream came, she snuck in to quickly borrow some hot water, and quick changing like only a Chinese Amazon can, hung under the window to listen in, occasionally catching glimpses of the conversation.

_Kitchen Destroyer doing things she never done or would think to do before. Great Grandmother right, something odd happening here. _She knew that the engagement switch was certainly different, though it had at least happened before. No, whatever was going on seemed to be focused purely on Akane. Shampoo half-grinned at the thought that came to her. _She sound like cat in heat when Ranma talked about her… stupid toms, need to leave Shampoo-neko alone._

Movement caught her eye to the left, and Shampoo saw her target leaving the house alone. Letting her get a lead, Shampoo quickly and quietly followed. If there was one thing she would not fail at it was keeping Airen safe. _Even from Kitchen Destroyer_.

* * *

AN: Thank you again for reading and those who take time to review. Sorry about how long it took, writing the Akane scenes was hard for me for certain reasons I can't reveal yet! Nevertheless, here it is for your perusal. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Much Ado About Kasumi

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I just checked with my license holders and they told me while I still don't own Ranma 1/2, they're working on it.

Ukyo Kuonji stared out across the classroom in surprise, noting that once again Ranma appeared to be attentive and aware in class. This was a complete reversal to what she was used to, not to mention the teachers who frequently eyed the boy like he was a bomb waiting to explode. And speaking of detonations waiting to happen…

Ukyo's eyes trailed back to Akane whose expression had been alternating between deep sadness and intense anger. She'd been casting her eyes over to her fiancé who hadn't so much as glanced in her general direction. Something had definitely happened, and whatever it was Ukyo got the sense it was something major. _This could be a break for me, but I need to find out what happened and if I can take advantage_. Still, despite her logic urging her toward her goal, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Akane. The loss in her eyes spoke more volumes than her glares did.

For Ukyo lunch couldn't come fast enough. She knew that if worst came to worst she could ask Nabiki for the scoop—for a considerable amount of charged coin of course—but she would rather hear it straight from the wild horse's mouth, so to speak. The lunch bell finally rang, yet Ukyo hung back for a moment. Keeping an eye on Akane she watched her positively flee the scene, bolting from the classroom with impressive speed. With a raised eyebrow Ukyo walked over to Ranma who suddenly leaned back, grasping his head and groaning.

"What's wrong, Ran-chan?" He looked up to see her smiling visage and grinned rather sheepishly.

"I forgot my lunch," he said, standing abruptly. "Guess I'll have to grab something downstairs." Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ran-chan, I'm not going to let you starve. I wanted to talk to you anyway, so let's head outside." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, ignoring the slight blush that rested on her cheeks now that she felt his strong yet still soft hand in hers.

"Thanks Ucchan, I appreciate it." She could hear the relief in his voice, and she shook her head with a slight giggle. Anyone who can cook well was a very precious person to Ranma Saotome. It helped give her an "in" that Akane didn't have, though she had to share that same kind of "in" with Shampoo. The only other who could cook as well as them was Kasumi, and she wasn't in the running, thankfully.

"Anytime, Ran-chan. You know I like cooking for you." They found their way outside to the normal secluded tree. Akane was once again absent, sitting with her friends across the way in the corner looking morose. She didn't appear to be eating or talking, but merely staring at her food as if it were her mortal enemy.

"Alright Ran-chan," Ukyo opened with once they were seated and her grill going, "spill it."

"What do you mean, Ucchan?" Ranma finally looked over himself to Akane's perch, and Ukyo followed his gaze, seeing her friends worriedly looking at each other as Akane remained in the same position, sitting in seiza while glaring at her meal. Ranma frowned a little, but looked back when Ukyo spoke again.

"Come on Ran-chan, it's obvious that _something _happened. Part of the time Akane looks like she hates the world, and the other half she's waiting for it to crush her. You don't look her way all morning, and she avoids you like the plague. Something's going down and you can either tell me now or I'll go to Nabiki and get her to tell me for a fee, and then guilt you about making me spend my hard earned money." She smiled a little as he pursed his lips, before relaxing a little. He half grinned at her.

"Man, you women really know how to guilt like pros don't you," Ukyo rolled her eyes again, but this time with a smile on her face.

"Honestly Ranma-honey, _all _women are skilled in the art of the guilt trip. Some just know how to apply it better." He laughed a little and nodded solemnly, impersonating his father's glasses pushing-up-glasses maneuver.

"And as Pop's always said, the art _is_ fraught with peril." They both had a good laugh at that, the only sounds beside was the sizzling of the okonomiyaki on the grill. Just as soon as it came, silence descended on them, and Ranma seemed to realize he could stall no longer. He looked up into the pure blue sky, another perfect day in Nerima… until the weather decided Ranma needed a sex change anyway. Sighing, he began.

"Akane isn't my fiancée anymore." He said simply, and finally looked down to Ukyo's stunned expression. _I thought they may have had another major fight, but I _never_ thought it'd be something like this!_ Well, if she was honest with herself she knew she was _hoping_ for something along these lines, but didn't expect it to actually happen!

"Oh Kami Ran-chan, what happened?" Ukyo adopted her most sympathetic expression, and reached over to place a hand on top of his. He was seated in the same seiza position that Akane was, so resting her hand on his was only a hand away from resting it on his leg, she noted looking at the area for a moment.

"What needed to. She'd been acting over the top for months now, since the wedding really. I was about at the end of my rope getting hit for no perceivable reason, or her constant mood swings. She wasn't always mad, but even when she was happy she was almost giddy. I just… couldn't really handle it well anymore, and found that it was easier without her around." He looked up again, and Ukyo finally felt rather than forced sympathy for the troubled young man. He took a deep breath and continued, still avoiding her eyes. "I cared for her, ya know. And I know on some level she cared for me. It was the first time I remembered someone actually _caring_ about me, ya know? My first friend in a long time, a friend who'd listen when I really needed it and was there for me. She backed me up a lot of times ya know, when mom was around at first, when I was trying to escape from Shampoo, lots of times…"

Ukyo's own heart began to twist a little hearing all the praise being lauded to Akane, even if she knew the end already. Removing her hand from his, she looked away toward the rustling tree the both of them sat beneath. She knew that Ranma's life on the road had been hard, especially with the moronic Panda his only influence/company. _I guess I didn't realize how hard it'd been on him, how insular he'd become since I knew him from before_.

"I assume you're meaning since we played together, hmm?" Ukyo winced a little internally, realizing that sounded more like a rebuke for not including her than the question she'd meant it to be. Ranma stopped looking up and returned his gaze to her, looking straight into her brown eyes with his own slate blue.

"You were the first friend I can remember Ucchan, and that means a lot to me. I just mean between meeting you and arriving at the Tendo's, there were barely any people who I met who I could consider true friends. We were on the road so much, and Pop had nothing better to do than to drive home his drivel he called knowledge… it took a while for me to unlearn at lot of that stuff. Other than the Art, Pop's not really had a whole lot to pass on, unless it's how to scam a free meal. It wasn't an easy life." While he spoke, a sad smile played across his face, as if reliving some of the harder memories.

"So you broke it off with Akane?" Ukyo tried to bring the conversation back to current events, not that she wasn't happy Ranma was opening up to her but it was bringing tears to her eyes thinking about him not having anyone for ten straight years—which was too close to her own upbringing.

"Yes. Maybe this will help her figure out just what she wants to do now, without some forced engagement hanging over her head," he replied, squinting slightly, and sniffed several times. "Ucchan, is that okonomiyaki done yet? It smells like something's—"

"Burning! Oh crap!" Ukyo had been so involved with the conversation she'd let the okonomiyaki burn. Blushing in embarrassment, she took the blackened batter off the grill to dispose of later. Before she could begin another one however, a shout broke across the grounds.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ukyo sighed as the yellow and black blur appeared out of nowhere, hurling similar bandana's at the spot previously occupied by Ranma, who'd already jumped and flipped several feet away facing his attacker.

"Ryoga! What's the deal bud! You don't call, you don't write, but whenever you show up you're always trying to hit on me. If I didn't know better I'd swear you had a crush on me." Ukyo blinked twice and then unhelpfully started to laugh at the confused and reddening face of the Lost Boy.

"Wha—that's not—DAMN YOU RANMA! And how dare you run out on our last fight!" Ukyo could tell Ranma was annoyed but had been surprised by the joke. Ryoga, who was turning red with anger, obviously didn't appreciate the attempt at levity. And what's this about Ranma running out on a fight? Curiously, she eyed her fiancé, looking for the answer to that.

"I told you pork butt, I had something I had to do first thing, and it was quite urgent. It's not my fault if you couldn't keep up, I wasn't going to wait around on you." Ranma casually tosses hand aside, as if to wave the argument away like so much smoke. The glower didn't lessen on Ryoga's face.

"Then why don't you explain why Akane over there is miserable! I'm sure it's something you did!" The overzealous defender of Akane's virtue rushed forward with his umbrella that was quickly pushed aside by Ranma, who jumped behind him back toward Ukyo and the lone tree. The area where Ranma had been standing immediately erupted in a cloud of dust, which quickly dissipated, revealing the depression of missing land that once resided there. The freakish strength of the boy always surprised Ukyo, and she wondered not for the first time what would have happened if Ranma was any less skilled when dealing with the Lost Boy.

"I'll tell you what I just told Ucchan here: I did what I had to. We aren't engaged anymore—hell, you should be happy about it!" Ranma pointed his finger right at Ryoga whose eyes went wide.

"You—you're not engaged anymore? She's free of your evil intentions?" He was blinking as he spoke as if he couldn't believe it, and Ukyo scowled along with Ranma.

"I had no evil intentions you moron, not to mention I'm not the one sleeping in her bed at night."

Ryoga's eyes flew wide open at that and began to glow a sickly green color as he clinched his teeth together. Ukyo's eyes had joined Ryoga's at that admission, wondering what in the world that meant. She looked over to Akane to see her walking over to see what was going on, so she obviously hadn't heard a word these two had said yet.

"Ranma… I'm warning you…" Ryoga's color intensified in preparation to let off his Shi Shi Hokodan, but Ranma merely began powering up his own blue aura, refusing to back down.

"What, got a problem with the truth? Besides, you should be thanking me. Hasn't she been your dream girl since forever?" Ranma's eyes narrowed at the deepening grimace on Ryoga's face, and Ukyo began slowly backing away from the two combatants. The last thing she wanted to do was be in the line of fire.

"Sure Ranma, I'll remember to give you my thanks when I'm picking up your broken body from the ground!" With that Ryoga called out his attack, and the ball of rushing green depression soared toward Ranma, who met it with his own confidence-filled Moko Takabisha. The two splashed together, producing a concussion of force, knocking back many of the bystanders. Everyone else merely endured the rush of wind the pressure of the opposing forces meeting created. While they cancelled each other out, Ranma and Ryoga had not paused, rushing forward to engage in what they did best: close combat.

"That's enough!" A sharp voice rang across the school yard, and the two stopped just before their first connected, looking over to see an angry young woman with her hands on her hips, looking on in disapproval. It took a moment before Ukyo recognized the woman for who she was, since she'd changed her normal style of dress. Kasumi Tendo was not happy.

"Kasumi-chan?" Ranma uttered, seeming absolutely shocked to see her here. Ukyo's eyes narrowed slightly at the new honorific, but concentrated more on the choice of clothing. She, like everyone else, was more used to seeing Kasumi in her home maker attire which went along the lines of her long dresses and accompanying apron. What most people here were _not_ used to seeing, Ukyo included, was a sweet little green sundress that came up to mid-thigh. Ukyo suddenly felt it a very bad thing that she wore the boy's uniform as she couldn't show off her own shapely legs, though she had no doubt Kasumi had her beat there—which was more than a little frustrating to admit. Looking around for a moment, it seemed everyone else, especially the males, seemed to have noticed Kasumi's new look and were eyeing her quite appreciatively, though the girls at least were openly sizing her up for later comparison.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?" Ryoga's stunned voice finally broke, briefly casting his gaze at Ranma who was close by, but ceased his attack as the taller brunette had commanded. If Ryoga was anything he was quite meek when it came to women.

"Ryoga! I'm surprised at you. I thought you were more of a gentleman than this. You would start such a fight with innocents in the way?" Kasumi intoned forcefully, and with no small amount of accusation in her tone. Her hands on her hips accentuated her force, cowing Ryoga quite effectively.

"What? Who… oh, Ukyo. Sorry I didn't see you there," he looked around to find her gazing at him with some surprise. He looked down, now blushing in embarrassment and shame.

"Yes, that was obvious," Ukyo replied dryly, now throwing the Lost Boy some of her own glare. "I was having a nice conversation before your sudden attack."

"I think it's time you left for the day, Ryoga. Take a cold shower to cool that hot head of yours." Kasumi looked at him squarely, and he held his bowed head, moving toward the school entrance.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. You can come by the house later if you still need to finish things, or see Akane. Alright?" He nodded, and continued walking away, not making another peep.

"Thanks Kasumi-chan," Ranma intoned from where he still stood, watching the retreating figure of his rival, "that saved me a lot of trouble."

"Oh you're not out of this either, mister. What's the point of baiting him to the point where he's attacking you when you want to avoid a fight?" She swiveled her glare to Ranma, though it was significantly less heated than what Ryoga had been privy to—it now more resembled a deep frown.

"I—I'm sorry Kasumi, I just, you know—it's how I normally deal with him. Guess I didn't think." Ranma himself bowed his head at Kasumi's words, and Ukyo now felt like she was losing her grip on the situation here. The dynamic between them was not what she was used to. Not only was Kasumi being direct instead of her normal Oh my! air-headed self, but she was actually glaring!

"No, you didn't. I'm not saying that would have solved your problem, but at least then you wouldn't have been tossing oil onto the fire." Ranma nodded at her words, then Ukyo noted that Kasumi's frown was suddenly replaced by a smile.

"Good, then I need not say any more about it. However, I did come by for a whole other reason than to interrupt a silly fight." Her face relaxed and she broke into a smile, coming up to Ranma to hand him a box wrapped up in a light blue cloth.

"Wow Kasumi, thanks! I couldn't believe I left your lunch at home. Was kicking myself earlier about it." Ranma had quickly perked up, realizing what the box was. Ukyo however was standing quietly to the side, her eyes now narrows to slits. What in the world was going on here? _Kasumi hand delivering a forgotten lunch, her control over Ran-chan, this is looking just like… _She never had time to finish that thought as Kasumi continued speaking, shocking her into silence.

"While I appreciated the sweet peck on the cheek before you left, it shouldn't embarrass you to the point of running off and forgetting your lunch, silly." She giggled as Ranma's expression turned the color of a ripe tomato. Ukyo's face drained of color however, now utterly lost as to what was going on. She was all the more shocked as Kasumi leaned in and quite clearly landed a peck on his own cheek. Steam would now have been leaving Ranma's ears if that was humanly possible. Ukyo's mouth continued to splutter inarticulate sounds as if she'd forgotten how to formulate words.

Finally, she seemed to recover the ability to speak, but her brain only left room for one question that needed an answer.

"Ranma-honey, what's going on here?" Her eyes were now wide in confusion as Kasumi and Ranma turned to face her. They looked at each other briefly, Kasumi barely shrugged and Ranma nodded. Turning back to Ukyo, Ranma dropped the bomb.

"I told ya, Akane's not my fiancée anymore. The engagement's been moved to Kasumi."

Blackness opened its wide arms to Ukyo, and she happily accepted its embrace as she fainted.

* * *

Nodoka opened the Tendo front door with sore feet but a happy expression, carrying some of the shopping trips bags into the foyer. She made a very unladylike grunt when she set them down, and Kasumi lightly chuckled next to her.

"Oh, I see how it is, Kasumi-chan. I take you clothes shopping for hours and hours and when we return you laugh at me," teased Nodoka, looking over to her son's new fiancée. Kasumi simply smiled at her, and set down her own bags.

"Not at all, Auntie. I just found it amusing that we share the same tiredness. It's been a long but fun day, and I thank you for helping me acquire some new clothes." She bowed slightly, then giggled.

"Insolent child," Nodoka sniffed, but couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. _Oh yes, I feel very good about this change of plans. _Seeing her husband in the other room glowering a little at her from his seated position at the shougi board, she nodded. _It's time I talked to my dear loving husband I see._

"So, Kasumi, you enjoyed yourself after your noontime errand?" Nodoka turned to see Kasumi stretching the kinks out from their shopping. Her green sundress rose a few centimeters against her legs and Nodoka raised her eyes at the choice of wear.

"Absolutely Auntie, I had a great time with you. We should do it again sometime, just without all the buying. I think I'm set for a good long time now." Kasumi actually moved her hand up to her mouth to hide a yawn that crept its way in when she finished speaking, and Nodoka smiled.

"Nonsense my dear, we simply _must_ improve your lingerie choices. You are trying to entice my son are you not? I still want plenty of grandchildren." Nodoka grinned evilly at the vivid red blush that formed on her face.

"Auntie!" Kasumi cried out, looking away.

"Did he like your choice of clothing?" Nodoka said offhandedly, again looking over to her husband, who was now executing his prized "Is that Elvis?" maneuver to move several shougi pieces.

"Er, what do you mean, Auntie?" Kasumi fidgeted a little, still looking away when Nodoka looked back.

"It's quite simple, dear. You didn't have to hide you were going to take him his lunch, I think it's sweet. I'm sure he was _very_ appreciative." Kasumi's fading blush escalated again, being caught in the act. _Honestly, she'd been eyeing it all morning. Kind of hard not to guess what "I've got a quick errand I'll meet you down there" means, child._

"Yes, he liked it." It was a simple answer, but Nodoka could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good. Now, if you could be a dear and take these bags to your room, I need to have a talk with my husband. Then I'll prepare dinner—ah! No buts child. I know you have to speak with your younger sister and I will give you plenty of time to do that without interruption. Alright?" Kasumi eyed her with no small amount of sadness, but nodded with a sigh.

"Good, now cheer up and go put those clothes away. I'll be back in a little bit." Departing from Kasumi, Nodoka strode over to Genma, who appeared to be losing again. _Probably from continually glaring at me half the time._

"Husband, if I could _request_ your presence in private, I would like to discuss the recent happenings." She narrowed her eyes when he didn't move. "Now." She uttered quietly, leaving her unsheathing blade do her talking. Genma was suddenly on his feet as if he'd been standing the whole time.

"This way, please dear. To the guest room." Nodoka quickly found her way to the stairs, and ascended them with her husband trailing in tow.

Genma sat across from his wife and put his arms across his chest, looking away, his whole body language that of a petulant child. Nodoka sighed, wishing to rub her temples but refused the weakness for now. Now was the time to handle her wayward husband.

"Dear, I'd very much like to know what has you so upset. This morning you were positively jubilant in seeming to "discover" your son with Akane, and now that you know I've moved the engagement you look as if your favorite toy's been taken away." Genma looked up and scowled a little, and something in Nodoka's visage snapped. "Explain. Now." Her thumb fingered the sheath of the honor blade and Genma's glower broke like a fallen porcelain vase.

"I—I just don't know why you had to change the agreement, No-chan. Akane was a perfectly pliable—I mean, wonderfully pleasant young woman. She would have been perfect for Ranma." His eyes began to dart around for an exit, and sweat beaded on his forehead at his slip of the tongue. Nodoka now glowered at him in return.

"You would have subjected our son to a loveless, possibly abusive relationship because you could maintain some semblance of _control_?" The click of the rising blade was audible in the silence that was met after Nodoka growled out that question. Genma was positively paling now, his face white as the sheets drying in the fading sun below.

"Listen to me, and listen to me very clearly, Genma Saotome. You held control over _our_ son for ten long years, forcing a lot of that idiocy you have upstairs into his own head. You also, luckily on your part, helped him become one of the best martial artists in the world. That, and some hope you will return to the man you used to be, are the only reasons I have not yet divorced you and left you clanless." Her eyes narrowed to slits as the blade was drawn and set in front of Genma. "I would rather not see my husband and son's father become a ronin, but I would rather that than see him continue to be or attempt to be manipulated by some kind of cure for his 'condition' or use of a woman. I changed the engagement because I felt Akane was no longer worthy of our son by her actions. I was lucky enough to find someone I felt who was and could still honor the Tendo agreement you made _without _my consent." The blade sat in front of Genma, who eyed it with all the fear in the world, his eyes darting from it to Nodoka, whose own eyes were as sharp as the sword's edge.

"Now, you will abide by my wishes, and by Ranma's should he wish something other than what we have set for him. It is _his _life to live, not one by yours or our making. I only ask he maintain his honor for the Saotome family, which I am assured that he has so far done and will continue to do. I have high hopes for Kasumi, and if I catch _any_ whiff of an attempt to interfere with their relationship or to push Akane toward a repeat of this morning—it will be over: your life, our marriage, your name, or all three. Understand?"

Emphatic nods were met by Nodoka's questioning glare. A smile replaced the frown that she'd been wearing, though her eyes did not ease on their intensity. "Good. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and prepare to make dinner. Kasumi will not be cooking tonight, she has other business. Stay out of her way." With that finished, she grabbed the Saotome blade, sheathed it, and left the room as gracefully as Nodoka could manage while seething with anger. Oh yes, Genma had messed up over the years, but seeing his machinations in play was a sight to behold. _Just you wait dear, step one foot over the line and let's see if it returns whole._

* * *

The day grew quickly into night, and Kasumi was getting a little nervous as some of her anger over this morning evaporated. Oh she was still mightily upset at the youngest Tendo, and would need to be discussing just how things were changing around the house. But even though she knew nothing would have happened thanks to Ranma being Ranma, there was that slight fear in the back of her mind that feared rejection. Feelings aren't always logical, after all.

She knew, after all, that Ranma still held some kind of feelings for Akane. Even if she'd angered him, pushed him into a corner and then been practically kicked his feelings for her into LEO, Akane still held some piece of Ranma's heart. Ranma cared deeply for his friends, and all the more for those who were or had ever been in his heart, like his mother. That's just how Ranma was, and Kasumi would have it no other way. She just knew that it was also a part of the reason he had so much trouble with his "lady friends," it was hard for him to say no because he cared.

"Akane, if you could join me in the dojo please." Kasumi carefully kept her tone even. She wanted to throw Akane off enough that she'd listen to what she had to say and take it seriously.

"Alright Kasumi." She'd found Akane lounging on her bed with her hand over her eyes, trying to block out all light. Her heart wavered a moment, but nodded resolutely.

Five minutes later, Kasumi was once again seated in her seiza position in the dojo to have a serious talk, however this time the subject across from her was Akane, not Ranma. She eyed her sister a moment, gauging her emotions to be as roiling as they had been over the last few weeks. Hurt, anger, shame, fear… everything seemed to be making an appearance but nothing remained for long.

"Akane, I would like you to explain to me what you thought you were doing this morning." It was simply stated, no sign of Kasumi's usual cheerfulness, just a question begging an answer. Akane flinched at the reminder of her earlier escapade, though through shame at the act or embarrassment in being caught, Kasumi wasn't sure.

"I… well, I wanted him," Akane started, but gulped as she narrowed her eyes at the floor, "I wanted him so badly that I couldn't resist trying to…trying to…"

"Seduce my fiancé, yes we all saw." Kasumi added dryly, a little surprised at her own annoyance returning. Akane looked up at her and glowered a little.

"Only because his mother said so!" The angry visage in front of her helped Kasumi retrieve some of her own heat, and she returned the glare.

"If I recall correctly, _Akane-chan_, you had just finished denying you felt anything for the young man in question the previous night, not to mention you were made his fiancée through no volunteering of your own, and have several times tossed him aside like so much luggage. Can you tell me I am wrong?" Her cold tone seemed to unnerve Akane, who visibly retreated back into herself and looked back down toward the floor. Silence reigned for a minute, and only a sniff could be heard from the younger girl.

"I thought not. Now, I accepted the engagement when it was offered to me _only _after you refuted wanting it, and upon Ranma's agreement. I happen to like Ranma—yes sister, I _like_ him. I admit these feelings are new but I would not want to see him hurt because you played with his mind like you did this morning." Akane looked up with angry unspilled tears in her eyes, and Kasumi's glare slipped a notch at seeing them. Sighing, she continued.

"Nor am I out to hurt you, Akane. This is a hard situation for us because however misguided I know you still care for Ranma. Yet still, I want to know _why_ you tried to seduce him _now_. Was it because he was about to be out of your reach, a genuine want for his touch, was it lust? What?"

Akane winced at the reproach and if anything Kasumi felt that her softened voice was harder on Akane than her clipped even tone had been.

"I—I just thought he was mine. I didn't want you to have him, so I thought to claim what… what I felt belonged to me." And as soon as she started talking, her tears started falling and it all came out in a rush. "I'd just finished having this passionate dream and my blood was so hot, and I just thought if I pulled a Shampoo with him he'd have me, take me back and we'd be happy like we had been before… however occasionally. I didn't want to let anyone have him just like that, he's mine!" The tears dripped onto the dojo's hardwood floor as Kasumi listened, internally sighing again.

"Akane, Ranma isn't anyone's, much less mine or yours. He's not an object to be owned or protected, he's a human being. As much as I'm enjoying his company, I'd much rather him be happy with someone else than be with me and not following his heart, as I'm sure he'd wish the same for you if this situation was reversed." Akane blinked several times, wiped her eyes with her shirt, and then returned to looking at Kasumi, with a very confused look. "I'm saying, sis, that you said you were trying to 'claim' Ranma, like there was some deed of ownership you could achieve by sleeping with him. There is not, the heart is not so simple that attempting to seduce someone would make them yours. If the feelings were mutual then that's one thing. However, as you should have noticed last night, he accepted the engagement with _me_; that we might try to foster a relationship to satisfy our family's honor. I accepted because he's a fascinating young man, and has a good heart."

Kasumi paused here and looked deeply into Akane's shimmering eyes. There was sadness there, oh yes. But the anger seemed to have left her. A resigned lethargy seemed to be enveloping her now, a result of letting go of that fury, Kasumi supposed.

"Now I know this isn't easy for you. As I said earlier, this is not a simple situation for either of us. But no matter my own feelings, you can't change Ranma's. He's chosen to accept this, and I'd ask you to respect his wishes and not try to force something on him. The last thing you want to be to him is another Shampoo." Rising, Kasumi nodded to her sister and started to head toward the exit, then paused. Looking back, she saw Akane's head still hung, though the tears seemed to have stopped.

"You know, from what Ranma has told me, you were his first friend since Ukyo, ten years on the road with no one there for him but his father, which both of us know isn't much consolation. I doubt he'd want to lose that. It's up to you whether or not you wish to be a friend to him or keep pushing him away." With that, she left Akane behind to think on what she'd said, and hopefully not break her sister's heart any more than it already had.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading everyone, 'til next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Much Ado About Kasumi

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ranma ½, wild horses, or anything even close—apart from a Ford Mustang.

"I hate math."

Kasumi smiled but managed to restrain a giggle as she once again marked an answer of Ranma's incorrect. Thankfully the young man in question was not hopeless, she noted as she finally located the pattern. _Just occasionally forgetful it seems_, she clucked, getting to use her red pen once again.

It was after dinner, and though the day had been very fun, trying and ultimately tiring all at once, Kasumi honored her promise to help Ranma with his homework. They'd brought the assignment in question to Kasumi's room, where she had to admit to it being the first time she could ever recall having a male that was not her father in her room for social reasons. The thought almost made her smile but she held it back, instead marking the last answer wrong with a slight frown.

"I know, Ranma-kun, but this 'math' that you dislike so much _is_ important in many areas of science, including medicine. Maybe not this particular formula, but remembering them correctly will be key," she intoned, finally setting down the paper onto the desk in front of him, pointing to the answers after about half the page. "See here," she scooted closer to him, enjoying very much as her presence made him tense slightly, "things started going wrong when you forgot to divide everything by 2A. If you don't do that the whole quadratic formula will be off."

"Shit, I forgot. I _knew_ I forgot something," Ranma said, slapping his forehead with the palm of his head. Kasumi glared at him for a moment, then softly sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it. There was worse language after all. Despite Ranma's improved speech patterns it did nothing to remove the roughness of his upbringing.

"Everything was fine until right here, question seven… " she intoned as she leaned forward to point out the mistake again, while looking to his face and found his vision not on the paper in front of him but… ah.

"Ranma-kun, would you be a dear and attend the paper in front of you and not my cleavage?" She grinned as he blushed scarlet and quickly averted his gaze to his answer sheet. Honestly, Kasumi was surprised she wasn't at least slightly annoyed by the attention. _Though I suppose it's not like I wore this particular dress for him to _not_ look, to be fair,_ she mused a little guiltily. Though their relationship was newly formed, Kasumi was becoming quite addicted to the fact Ranma found her pretty, or at least that's what she figured with his frequent appraising looks and stares.

"Sorry," he murmured quietly, still blushing. Kasumi couldn't help but giggle a little, in which he looked up at her.

"It's alright Ranma-kun. I would be honestly be more concerned if you didn't look, but let's focus when I'm trying to help you, ok?" He grinned back, a tad sheepish before nodding, turning back to the work.

After a few more minutes, the correct answers were properly inscribed and Ranma rested his head down on her desk in what she supposed to be mental tiredness. Shaking her head, Kasumi moved toward the bed and sat back stretching out with her arms and legs splayed, suddenly feeling the same exhaustion running through her. Companionable silence echoed in the room for a bit, but finally curiosity won out for Kasumi.

"How did Ukyo take our news?" Kasumi asked, breaking the stillness in her house. Quiet at the Tendo residence was honestly a strange and foreign concept.

Ranma sat up slowly and turned to face her, another grin forming at her splayed out state, which Kasumi realized showed quite a bit of leg as she was still wearing her sun dress from earlier. _Too late to change that now_, she thought with a small blush as his eyes found hers.

"Better than I expected, really. I thought she'd attack me or something, from the look she was giving me when you kissed me," he intoned seriously, though with a blush forming at the last part. "I took her up to the nurse, where I got to eat your wonderful lunch—thanks for that by the way—and when she woke up we talked a bit more on how it came about. She just kinda nodded and left after that, didn't come to afternoon classes or anything." His mouth upturned and face scrunched up in thought. "She left smiling though and saying she was fine, so I wonder what happened?"

Kasumi shook her head a little at Ranma's cluelessness. The young man could direct an attack on any super powered individual and break a mountain with a chi technique but couldn't realize when a girl was jealous. Which brought Kasumi up short for a moment, blinking a few times. _Ukyo's jealous of me?_

"I got something to ask too. How'd the old men take the news? I was out of here early and in somewhat of a hurry as you know," he grinned a little at his own silliness, "so I wasn't able to stick around for the fireworks. They seemed alright at dinner so… " He trailed off, looking to Kasumi, his head listing to one side in curiosity.

"Well, I spoke with Auntie right before dinner and after a small chat with Mr. Saotome he is fully supporting the decision." Ranma snorted, and Kasumi smiled a little, knowing exactly what kind of "chat" Auntie Nodoka probably had with her husband. _I'd eat my apron if that sword wasn't out at least once_.

"My father was a bit harder to read. It seems like though he's surprised and a bit saddened by a change being necessary, whatever will tie our schools together is worth it in the end." Kasumi leaned her head back down on the pillow, suddenly staring at the ceiling instead of Ranma. "Your mother helped me out in talking with him this morning. You know, when she mentioned she was changing the engagement he swore up and down that you and Nabiki wouldn't work out. He had to actually be _reminded_ that he had a third daughter." A moment later she felt the bed sag a bit and looked over to see Ranma sitting next to her on it, his face blank, but his eyes showing that compassion Kasumi knew was one of his best features.

"It's just hard sometimes, Ranma-kun. It's one thing to be relegated to playing house keeper because no one else will do it, but then to be shunted to the background completely where your own father forgets that you're even there, that you're more than some… some laundry-doing, dinner-cooking robot… " She shuddered lightly as his hand cupped her cheek, and wiped away tears she didn't notice had started falling. Her sight was now slightly obscured by tears, but she could see Ranma was a little unsure of his action, but Kasumi was infinitely glad for it. She leaned into his touch, and smiled at how warm it was.

"Thank you. I suppose that's bothered me for a long time. I love my father very much but to see how he dotes on Akane while leaving my sister and I behind, it can hurt. And it seems at the very least he doesn't have to be reminded of Nabiki… not when most people fear her half the time anyway." Kasumi giggled a little at that, despite her tears. Her sister's ice persona had taken many years careful carving, and it certainly left an impression.

"Well," Ranma started out a little uncertainly, "that's luckily something easily fixed." Kasumi narrowed her eyes a little, but remained silent, willing him to continue. "I mean, if the problem is that you've been shunted to the background because of your previous passive nature on things, then you're about to shake things up, aren't you?"

"You mean… the engagement? He already knows about… " Ranma shook his head at her, grinning a little now.

"Come on Kasumi, there's more than the engagement that's changed with you. You decided to drop the spacey act remember? I'm sure that'll be throwing his game off right there. But what I really meant was your decision to get into a medical program. With your grades I'm sure Tokyo U or Teikyo wouldn't be out of your reach, and trust me there's no way your dad wouldn't notice you gone, and working to be a top class nurse." Ranma's grin slowly eased out to a smile, while nodding a little. "I'm sure once he got over the fact you won't be there to hold his hand anymore he'll be very proud of you."

Kasumi smiled a little at that. Sniffing a bit, she placed her hand over his that was still cupping her cheek. It felt nice, and she didn't want that feeling escaping right now. Mulling over what he'd said, she suddenly looked at him with a little confusion.

"Teikyo?" She asked, unfamiliar with that particular campus. Ranma shrugged before answering.

"I asked Nabiki to help me look up the top medical programs in the country, and then paid her a little extra to not ask why. Teikyo was known for its patient care, which I thought sounded like you," he said with a slight grin.

Kasumi sat up, moving before she realized what she was doing and only just swerved her face in time to catch the corner of his lips in a kiss. _I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, but when he's that sweet it makes it hard._ When she pulled back she noted the surprised and slightly vacant expression on his face and grinned a little.

"Sorry if I surprised you there Ranma-kun, but that was a very sweet gesture." He shook his head slightly before shaking it harder, attempting to break out of his kiss-induced stupor. "There haven't been many people who went out of their way for me like that."

"Well, they should. Especially after all the times you have for them," Ranma stated stubbornly, his face slightly heated from their close proximity. She nodded at this, it was true after all. Kasumi was done being all give and no receive.

"So," he continued, "when are you going to tell him?" Ranma tilted his head some as Kasumi bit her lower lip. Honestly, she wanted to tell her father everything, her plans, her dreams, what her dream wedding was like, where she'd love to live eventually—but fear always stopped that. _What if he didn't approve, what if he—stop that right now_. Kasumi shook her head as Ranma had done moments earlier, trying to shake away the bad thoughts that seemed to have invaded her momentarily. _You can't lay about in fear_, _Ranma's right about that much. Sometimes you just have to push forward with what you want and hope for the best._

"Kasumi? Is something wrong?" Ranma asked, concerned. He reached out a hand and hesitantly put it on her arm. She stopped worrying her lower lip and looked into Ranma's slate blue eyes, laced with concern.

"For a long time Father's approval has meant everything to me. I was very close with my mother—when we lost her I'm afraid I leaned on him for that even when he was suffering from her loss. At some point I didn't want to risk losing that approval, so I stopped trying to expand my boundaries."

"Which is why you never went to college?" Ranma asked, genuinely curious. Kasumi nodded, sitting up a little better in bed, her back now resting against the headboard. At some point Ranma's hand began rubbing her arm, it was very comforting Kasumi found, closing her eyes to his touch.

"Yes, like I said I didn't want to do anything to lose that approval. I didn't want to be alone, shunted to the side." Kasumi chuckled darkly, and leaned her head back onto the headboard as well, a sigh nearly escaping from her lips. "And in never becoming anything more I got shunted to the side anyway. My family started just expecting things to get handled, and somehow that's when I became the full-time maid." She looked over at Ranma, who wore a sympathetic face but thankfully was not pitying. "I told you before, I don't mind taking care of people, making others happy makes me happy. It's just I want more than simply cooking and cleaning. I'd love to help someone who was sick get better, or at least be there to comfort them when in pain. I want to make a difference, a _real_ difference in the world." She realized she'd been rambling a little bit and grinned a little sheepishly in apology.

"Well then Kasumi, I think you found your answer," Ranma grinned back, pulling his arm back and gesturing his hands in a "there-you-have-it-then" mannerism. Kasumi blinked at him and then answered as eloquently as she could manage.

"Huh?"

"Seriously," Ranma's grin faded to a soft smile, "tell him that. Maybe not exactly if you don't want to own up to certain parts of what you said there, but tell him that you want to make a difference in that way. Kasumi, if I may say so, you're the sweetest woman I know. You care about people and how they feel, physically _and_ emotionally. I think this career you want would fit perfectly, and anyone who knows you would be able to see that too." Ranma pointed toward the door, gesturing outside. "Like I said earlier, I'd be willing to bet once Mr. Tendo got over the fact you won't be there waiting on him hand and foot like you used to be he'd be very proud of you, and happy you found something enjoyable as a career."

"He does need to get over that laziness streak in him, doesn't he?" Kasumi laughed, honestly feeling much better than moments prior.

"Yes, he does. I mean it's been how long since he taught, or did anything other than play shogi with Pop? And oh man, don't even let me get _started_ on Pop. Panada fits him too perfectly, almost makes me wonder if somehow the springs knew what to turn him into. Fits the lazy bastard to a tee, in fact."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed a bit at the language but let it slide, after all the statement was true. Both fathers really needed to get in gear. Kasumi had no qualms that Nodoka could handle her own husband, if tonight's dinner was any example. He'd been positively meek, though the looks Nodoka was shooting him would make anyone fear for their life. _Which leaves me with father, since no one else will talk to him._

"Yes, I suppose it rather does. Can't say I can see how "girl" would fit you though Ranma, unless of course it was trying to balance out your extreme male centric view established by your father—and cool some of that arrogance of yours." She smiled a little as he spluttered a little bit before settling for a glare, which lacked any kind of heat.

"Sorry Ranma-kun, but it's true. You had a bit of a chip on your shoulder when you first showed up," Kasumi reached out and patted said shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You've come quite a long ways from there if I do say so myself. " Finally Ranma's glare broke and he laughed shaking his head.

"Well, what can I say, crazy tends to do that. Only so many times I can fight dragon princes and phoenix lords before I realize I'm not the only one who knows a thing or two about the Art. Not to mention Nabiki swindling me at nearly every turn has helped take me down a few pegs."

"Yes, well, she does that to everyone, so don't feel too bad there," Kasumi grinned, watching Ranma pout a little.

"Not to you she doesn't," he replied petulantly, though Kasumi could tell he was joking.

"No, not to me. Though she doesn't seem to hold Akane in the same light," Kasumi replied, wincing a little as Akane's name came up. At the moment, mentioning her was like throwing a bucket of water on a conversation. At dinner, she'd been silent, avoiding everyone's gaze and left as quickly as possible. When Kasumi checked on her before moving to her own room to help Ranma with his homework, her lights were out and was already in bed. She didn't know what was going through the youngest Tendo's mind, but figured all she could have done was to lay it out there as best she could. It was up to Akane from there.

Ranma's jovial mood took a dive too, but not as far down as Kasumi seemed to go. He looked at her a moment before pressing on.

"I'm curious. I know you said you'd talk to her, but what did you say to her? I don't think I've ever seen her like that before." Kasumi closed her eyes momentarily, reflecting on how hard that conversation had been for her. In truth, this situation really wasn't fair to Akane as despite Kasumi promising not to lord her relationship with Ranma over Akane there was simply no way to hide it completely. _Though if she'd been able to contain herself we wouldn't be having this problem. Ranma would happily be with her and I_…

"Kasumi-chan?" Ranma questioned, now with a hint of concern. Her eyes opened and she met his with a sad smile.

"I simply told her that she had a choice. I left it at that, though I made sure she understood the consequences if she continued on the path she was on. Everything else was strictly between sisters," Kasumi intoned solemnly, though her smile brightened a little, hopefully showing Ranma she was being humorous. It seemed to work as he nodded with a slight upturn on his lips.

"I understand, I shant try to force the issue. I'm glad my very capable fiancée handled the matter." Kasumi narrowed her eyes slightly at this, but her smile didn't lessen. Resisting a laugh, she stood and walked past him, gathering his books.

"Excellent, now that that's over with I think we're done for the night. Time for you to head to your own room before someone comes to check on us, or worse." Ranma's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What would the 'worse' part of that be?" Ranma asked, taking the proffered books from Kasumi. Her smile continued as before but her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Simple, the worse would be your mother telling everyone she'll be a grandmother soon." Kasumi did now laugh at the face Ranma was now sporting as his shock molded into embarrassed annoyance, not to mention sharing the coloring of a ripe strawberry.

"Thank you for that reminder of my mother's obsession," he attempted to reply casually, but the volume couldn't quite match over Kasumi's laughter. Ranma faced the door, but as his free hand settled on the handle, he turned back.

"Kasumi, would you be free this Sunday?"

She blinked, and then she blinked again before slowly nodding. _Is he asking what I think he's asking?_

"That's good," Ranma answered in reply. The silence stretched in which neither of them spoke or moved. Though it felt like several minutes (it'd probably only been ten seconds or so) Ranma finally took in a deep breath and plunged forward.

"Do… do you want to… ya know, go somewhere then? Together?" While already delighted by the idea, Kasumi internally giggled at the fact he avoided using the dreaded "D" word.

"Yes Ranma, I'd love to go on a _date_ with you. Is there anything I should prepare for, or wear?" She attempted to hold in her excitement, but she could tell Ranma picked up on it as he smiled a little.

"The only thing I ask is that you tell me something you've always wanted to do, however small or big a thing that is, ok? Think about it." And with an embarrassed grin he exited her room, leaving her alone with her thoughts running amok.

* * *

It was after dinner on Saturday when Nabiki knocked on her elder sister's door. She had hoped that Kasumi would come to her at some point, but it seemed she was either unsure to or had other things on her mind. _Not surprising with what happened with Akane and the fathers._ Still, Nabiki hadn't failed to notice Kasumi appearing to float on air today, and her curiosity was biting deep gouges into her for not knowing. Finally she decided to bite the bullet and do something they hadn't done in years. A sister/sister talk.

"Come in!"Kasumi's voice sounded from behind the door. Nabiki opened the door and entered before freezing as she entered a realm she wasn't prepared for. Kasumi had all kinds of clothes cast around on the bed, like she'd been trying them on… and was wearing one at the moment. This shirt and skirt combination was quite flattering, but what stunned Nabiki was that _this was Kasumi!_

"Uh, hey sis. What's the occasion?" Finding Kasumi's desk chair unoccupied, Nabiki sat in it reverse style, her arms resting on the back while watching Kasumi look at the combination.

"I have a date tomorrow! So I was, er, sampling some of the things Auntie and I bought." Kasumi blushed at this but didn't stop her mirror prancing. It wasn't quite full length, but it caught enough of her to do the job. Nabiki thought about closing the closet door so they could talk uninterrupted, but decided against it. _Look how much fun she's having, after all_.

"I like the blue skirt, might want to pick a different style top though, something to match it and your hair," Nabiki suggested honestly, looking at the amount of new clothes laid out. There was certainly more here than she thought Kasumi had the money for. _Nodoka must have convinced her somehow to accept a few of these._

"Hmm, you're right." She reached for another top, and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, so Nabiki pressed on.

"I wanted to talk a little, sis. Lots of things have happened in a short amount of time. I mean, if you really think about it, last week was when you got sick, and now… hell, now you're trying on clothes like a giddy school girl for Ranma. _Ranma, _of all people!" Kasumi had turned to her now and had dropped the smile, her eyes narrowed a little. "I'm not saying anything is wrong with him, not my cup of tea but… anyway I'm happy your happy. I wanted to talk a little, see how you were feeling." She paused again as Kasumi's eyebrow raised a touch, and Nabiki added her last statement. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting in over your head."

"What are you talking about Nabiki-chan?" Kasumi's full focus was on her now, and ever since she'd dropped the spacey act, (which Nabiki had already known about) having her eldest sister stare at her intently was unnerving.

"Like I said Kasumi, things around here are happening so fast. You and Ranma, you're already going on a date tomorrow, and from what I can see really excited about it. I just thought I'd talk to you about what's going on. To me things seem fast, but maybe things are going on under the surface here I'm not aware of. Come on Kasumi, it's been a week!" Sighing, Kasumi collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the clothes that she sat on.

"I know. Trust me, that hasn't escaped my attention," she chuckled humorlessly, not looking at Nabiki but eyeing the floor instead. Her hands were in her lap, suddenly looking like Nabiki had popped her balloon. "It's just… have you ever known someone who was there for you when you needed them, and then when you needed advice would say the exact thing that you needed to hear? I hadn't, until Ranma-kun and I had started talking recently, beginning when I was sick, yes."

"What do you mean by that?" Nabiki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I mean that Ranma's a smart young man, and speaks from his heart, whatever the discussion. After I pushed him about his future, he pushed me about mine. I'm sure you don't think I want to be here taking care of my father and sister's for the rest of my life?"

"Uh, no. No more than I want to be here scheming with schoolyard bets and selling photos to make a living, I'd wager," Nabiki grinned a little at that. Kasumi looked up and nodded, returning a small smile.

"I'd like to become a nurse, eventually. Ranma has supported me on this, in fact is pressing me to tell father and look for a way to start attending school. I… I don't think I would have been able to even consider the idea without his pushing the issue," Kasumi noted sadly as Nabiki's eyes widened.

"_That_'_s_why he had me look up medical colleges? I thought he was looking for himself!" _I also enjoyed sniggering at the idea of Ranma trying to attend any kind of university_, Nabiki allowed with a resigned smile. _Seems I'm the one who got played._

"Oh, Ranma's informed me he'd like to do something along the lines of what Dr. Tofu does, so I'm working with him on pulling his grades up. I'm sure Dr. Tofu would be able to recommend a few good places to go." Kasumi smiled seeming in response to Nabiki's thunderstruck face. _Kami save us, what's been happening while I've been buried in my ledgers?_

"So… you decided this when?" Nabiki asked, trying to ignore the pit growing in her stomach. Kasumi huffed and looked away.

"Don't make it sound like we're getting that caught up in everything. We discussed this way before anything about the engagement was changed. Ranma's studying harder in school now, not pretending to slack off, I'm helping with his math and he's looking into colleges for me it seems. I'd say we make a good team."

"Never said you didn't, sis. I… look I'm sorry, I'm just trying to protect you the only way I know how, and that's making sure you know what you're doing." Kasumi's anger seemed to break there, and she nodded, her shoulders visibly relaxing. Nabiki decided it was time to play hard ball.

"So, you two kiss yet?" She grinned, though her eyes widened significantly as Kasumi blushed scarlet. _No way!_

"No way, you didn't?" Nabiki intoned, her voice becoming more of a squeak than she could ever remember.

"No, but it was close. It was when he told me he was looking into colleges for me, and it was just so sweet I almost kissed him right there. I managed to arc it to hit his cheek, but I don't know Nabiki, I just couldn't help it. There's definitely something there," Kasumi said still looking away.

"Something like attraction, you mean?" Nabiki queried, noticing the unfading blush on her elder sister's face. Kasumi simply nodded.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, but I'm glad for you two." Kasumi looked up shocked, and Nabiki actually laughed at the expression on her face. "What, you didn't think I approved or something? I'm all for whatever makes my big sis happy. I only wanted to check on you, make sure you knew what was going on and it wasn't moving too fast." Kasumi nodded at this and smiled.

"Being around him makes me happy. I feel needed, wanted, and I think we mesh well. I'll tell you how our first fight goes." Nabiki laughed at that and Kasumi grinned a little. If the Tendo's were anything they were a stubborn bunch. _Ranma doesn't stand a chance_.

"So, where are you two going tomorrow? Park, mall?" Nabiki asked, thinking of where she'd like to go. Kasumi simply shook her head and grinned a little sheepishly.

"Actually I asked if he'd come with me shopping tomorrow," she said, while Nabiki looked at her askance, confusion written on her face.

"He asked me to give him an idea, something I've always wanted, and one of those things is to have my boyfriend or in this case fiancé come shopping with me. You know, simply see where I go, help carry and meet the stall owners, just be there for this thing I've always done alone. That's something I'd really like," Kasumi finished, as Nabiki was shaking her head with a small grin.

"And then if he asked you to dinner after that?" Nabiki laughed as Kasumi flushed.

"Well, I'd probably go if he offered, but he doesn't have to do that. It'd just be nice to have the company, you know. " Kasumi answered, still blushing but with a soft smile lighting up her face.

Nabiki nodded, though she was quickly thinking through all the restaurants that owed her. _I'm not doing this for Ranma, I'm doing this for Kasumi. She's well past deserving a night out that's not Ukyo's or the Neko Hanten. _With that, she nodded again and got up from the chair.

"Well, again, I'm happy for ya sis. Just take it slow and I'm sure you can mold him into a proper fiancé," Nabiki grinned and headed toward the door before Kasumi stopped her.

"Nabiki-chan?" Her voice sounded hesitant but hopeful. She half turned her head to listen.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. We should talk like this more often," Kasumi said softly, and Nabiki could hear the gratitude in her voice. She smiled widely, and was happy no one could see that break in her armor.

"We will. And you're welcome." A hand raised up in parting, and with that Nabiki was off to her room. She wasn't expecting her guest.

* * *

"Hello Nabiki-chan, how are you?" Nodoka Saotome smiled brightly as the young conniver entered her room, utterly shocked to see her sitting there on her bed. She patted the space next to her, indicating that she should sit. Not one to simply follow suggestion, Nabiki quickly regained her usual mask of cool detachment and sat down at her desk. She spun her chair around and faced her, an eyebrow quirked.

"I'm doing pretty good, Auntie, considering everything that's been going on around here lately. How about yourself?" Nodoka noticed her tone was mostly light, though there were hints of chill in it. _Most likely annoyance for being caught off guard,_ she reflected.

"Not bad at all, my dear, quite happy with the way things are proceeding. Your meeting with your sister go ok?" Nodoka smiled watching Nabiki's eye twitch a moment.

"It wasn't a meeting. I was just… checking on her." Nodoka nodded sagely at this.

"True, true. She did seem to be a little lighter than air today. Any particular reason for that?" Nodoka threw out casually, but she was sure Nabiki was more than aware of what she was doing. That thought cemented into fact when Nabiki's eyes narrowed slightly, then rolled up into her head as if to ponder how much to say. A moment later, she shrugged.

"Kasumi's got a date tomorrow, with whom I'm sure I need not specify. She's excited; this'll be her first date after all."

"Ah, excellent! I'm glad to see they are getting along so well," Nodoka said brightly. "I must admit, when I switched the engagement I thought things would be rougher for a while with Ranma. Yet things seem to be moving a pace quite well. Tomorrow will be a great way to see how they're doing." Nodoka left that statement out there as innocently as she could, and let Nabiki make the connection.

"I'm sorry, did you say '_see_ _how they're doing?_' Are you going to spy on them or something?" Nabiki's eyes were nearing slits, seemingly trying to read her intentions. Nodoka simply raised her head a bit for her best haughty pose.

"Of course. This is my son's first date with his fiancée, I'm not about to miss this. I lost him for 10 years, I'm going to catch every second of his life that I can." Nabiki blinked several times, before grinning and shaking her head that seemed to say, _I can't believe the balls on this woman. _

"So! Where are they going? I might need to prepare." Nodoka herself raised an eyebrow when Nabiki's grin simply got bigger.  
"You mean _we_ might need to prepare. I don't want to miss this either." Nodoka's eyebrows shot up, but inwardly she was smiling. _Of course you're coming, Nabiki-chan. Your approval would be most helpful in time._

"As for where they're going… shopping."

* * *

Akane flopped back onto the bed again. She'd thought about getting up and watching some TV but a weight seemed to settle on her chest whenever she was up and about anymore. She knew part of it was losing Ranma, and another was what Kasumi had said.

_It hurts… a lot. More than I thought it would, _she thought sadly. Why couldn't she have just been nicer? Let some of that stupider shit go? Maybe the whole engagement had been a bad idea. A second later, a memory flashed into her mind like it was yesterday.

"_Hi, my name's Akane. Want to be friends?" The red-headed girl's smile lit up like a candle in the dark, bright and hopeful._

A pillow moved from behind her head to on top in a vain attempt to block out the memory, yet there's no cover to stop a memory, Akane knew.

"UGH! This is dumb. I'm gonna call Yuka and Sayuri. I need to get out of here for a while." She bit her lip slightly, thinking. "I guess we could go shopping down the main strip tomorrow." With that, she went downstairs to make the necessary calls.

* * *

Shampoo groaned as her target left the room after laying around most of the day. Akane had been so out of it she hadn't even noticed the cat sitting on her window sill. Hopping down, she attempted to follow without having to breech the inside of the house.

_Shampoo hope Great-grandmother really appreciates this. Shampoo miss her airen. _Landing on the ground, she wound around the house until she saw Akane using the phone in the hall through a window, and could hear her confirming her plans with Yuka.

_Looks like Shampoo is shopping tomorrow as well. One more day of watching and Shampoo will report back to Great-grandmother when she go by the Neko Hanten. This certainly thankless job._

She watched Akane trek back upstairs after another call, and resignedly made her way back up to the at least still comfortable window sill.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time since "the incident." To her, the fact that Ran-chan was now in the devious and evil hands of one Kasumi Tendo was an affront to all that she knew and cared for.

"Ugh, it's just not fair!" She yelled, bringing her battle spatula down on a pair of okonomiyaki that suddenly more resembled pieces of round thin paper than a meal. _How can one person be _that _perfect? How could she compete?_

"What is the trouble, mistress? You have seemed upset for a couple of days now." Ukyo barely managed to cover her mouth in time to prevent the shriek her part-time co-worker and full-time kunoichi induced with his sudden appearance behind her.

"Konatsu, don't do that!" Growled Ukyo venomously, and with a flick of her wrist the two destroyed orders disappeared, only to be replaced by two fresh batters.

"I am sorry, Ukyo-sama. I simply wanted to inquire what is the matter. What exactly is 'not fair' as you put it?" Uyko watched him out of the corner of her eyes, noticing the expression that faced the floor and sighed. He was just trying to help. And with that, she told him everything that had happened in the school yard, including the revelation that had haunted her nightmares ever sense.

"I mean, how am I supposed to compete with _Kasumi_ of all people? She's like… perfect," Ukyo finished sadly, her fire disappearing faster than if doused with a bucket of ice water.

"It is simple, Ukyo-sama. You must change to fit the change," the kunoichi said simply, removing the orders from the grill for her.  
"Huzzawah?" Ukyo unintelligibly questioned, confusion etched all over her face.

"I know Kasumi Tendo is an amazing woman, but so too are you mistress. Everyone has their own way about them, but it's obvious that something has caused her to change her outlook. Even her clothing, as you related to me in your tale. So too must you change, or you risk being left behind in the wake." In the blink of an eye, both the kunoichi and the orders disappeared, only to reappear near a table in the back, far from the grill. Seconds later, Konatsu once again stood beside her.

"So I, in essence, have to roll with the punches?" Ukyo queried, her eyebrows climbing.

"It is how battles are fought. If a strategy changes, so too must the opponent change to match or be defeated. Would you like some advice, Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu asked, his eyes bright but sharp. Ukyo was tempted to roll her eyes, but held back. _I'm pretty sure you've been unloading some already, but why not?_

"Sure, go for it," Ukyo shrugged.

"Go shopping tomorrow. The clothing thing is easiest to fix now. If Kasumi Tendo is now going for a more womanly look than her previous appearance, so too should you combat this with your own. Mistress is a beautiful woman, and if you showed it a little more, I doubt Ranma-kun would be able to resist," the kunoichi responded. Ukyo heard him mutter something under his breath after that but couldn't make it out, though if the blush was any indication she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

_Still, it's not a bad idea. Fight fire with fire and all that, right?_

"Alright, Konatsu. We're going shopping tomorrow, and you're going to help me, alright?"

Konatsu smiled brightly, and Ukyo once again felt slight pangs of jealousy. _Why does this boy have to look prettier than me!_

"It's a date then, Ukyo-sama."

* * *

AN: Whew, sorry about the delay there. Had some personal thingys come up, you all know how that is of course! And yup, next time is _the_ date. I haven't decided if there will be two or three more chapters but the end be coming soon. Stay tuned 'til next time and to all those who review, praise or criticism both, thank you in advance!


End file.
